Sonhos Que Viram Realidade
by Jana Snape
Summary: Uma trouxa vai para Londres e descobre que o mundo de Harry Potter é real.


**_Nome da Fic_**: _Sonhos que Viram Realidade_

**_Autor_**: Janaína Rocha

**_Pares:_** Snape/Personagem principal

**_Censura_**: NC-17 (um pouco de sexo)

**_Gênero_**: Romance, Tema Adulto

**Spoilers**: Todos os livros até o 5º livro

**Resumo:** Uma trouxa vai para Londres e descobre que o mundo de Harry Potter é real.

**Observações:** 1- Os acontecimentos são a partir do sétimo ano de Harry Potter em Hogwarts. 2- São mencionadas hipóteses a respeito do sexto livro. 3 – Lúcio Malfoy foi libertado de Azkaban.

**_Agradecimentos_**: A beta maravilhosa: Ludmila e ao meu amado Mestre de Poções: Severo Snape.

**_Disclaimer:_** Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2004, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site e no meu site .

Sonhos que Viram Realidade Capítulo 1 – Como tudo começou 

Era uma fria tarde de junho, em Porto Alegre, Laura, uma garota de 25 anos, alta, cabelos castanhos claros, ondulados e bem compridos. Era muito bonita, praticava esportes e dança e era extremamente sonhadora. Naquele dia deu uma "fugida" do seu trabalho para jogar na loteria. Tinha um sonho de fazer uma grande viagem pela Europa, mas, como sua família não tinha muitos recursos, a única que viagem que fazia era pela internet.

Ela trabalhava muito, mas seu salário mal dava para suas despesas pessoais, então resolveu arriscar. Quem sabe dessa vez os anjos olhem para baixo e ela consiga ganhar uma boa quantia na loteria??

No outro dia, pela manhã, logo que chegou no escritório, pegou o jornal e foi conferir os números. De repente todos seus colegas ficaram olhando a ridícula cena: Laura gritava e pulava enlouquecida:

- GANHEI!!! GANHEI!!! VOU PARA LONDRES!!! – E ainda dançava, e deu uma paradinha e disse: Harry Potter, me aguarde!!!

Todos sabiam que ela era fã dos livros do Harry Potter. Tudo que saia sobre o assunto ela lia. Era apaixonada pelo mundo bruxo. Era tão enlouquecida, que até estudava esoterismo, wicca e tudo que a levasse mais perto do mundo da magia.

Ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu às pressas, para receber seu prêmio. Pediu demissão do emprego e foi logo a uma agência de viagens comprar sua passagem para Londres e preparar sua documentação.

Telefonou para seu tio que morava em Londres, Tio Ben, e combinou que iria ficar hospedada lá.

Tio Ben, um inglês alto e gordo, com os cabelos vermelhos e ondulados e a pele bem pálida, era casado com Susana, irmã da mãe de Laura. O casamento dos dois não deu certo, pois viviam discutindo. Ben não se adaptava aos costumes brasileiros e queria voltar para Londres. Susana amava o Brasil e de maneira alguma queria ir morar em Londres, e, por isso, a separação foi inevitável.

Mas, apesar da separação, Laura sempre tinha contato com seu tio, principalmente através de e-mails. Eles se davam muito bem.

Ben se casou novamente, com Cristy. Desta vez preferiu uma inglesa, para não ter mais problemas. Cristy era muito simpática, pelo menos por e-mail, pois Laura ainda não a conhecia pessoalmente.

Chegou o dia da viagem, já era final de junho e Laura estava com tudo pronto: passagem, dinheiro, passaporte e o malão.

- Mãe, nem acredito! Daqui a quinze minutos estou embarcando!

- Mande notícias sempre, filha. E quando você volta?

- Não sei.....talvez eu fique por lá 1 ano.....qualquer coisa liga para o Tio Ben!

- Vamos sentir sua falta....

Estava na hora, e Laura finalmente embarcou para seu sonho.

Quando o avião aterrissou em Londres, o coração de Laura batia muito forte, ela até estava com falta de ar. Tio Ben estava esperando por ela no portão de desembarque.

- Oi tio! Pensei que não iria chegar nunca! Como é demorada a viagem!

- Laura! Como você está bonita! Faz tanto tempo que não te via!

Tio Ben morava num bairro de classe média em Londres. Sua casa era um sobradinho bem simples, com um pequeno jardim na entrada. A decoração era feita com móveis de madeira escura, papéis de parede e muitos quadros na parede. Não era uma casa muito grande, mas bem aconchegante.

- Cristy arrumou um quarto para você. Pode ficar o tempo que quiser!

- Estou louca para conhecê-la pessoalmente!!! Obrigada por tudo, tio!

Quando chegaram na casa do Tio Ben, finalmente Laura conheceu Cristy e se deram muito bem. Cristy era bonita, loira, gordinha e bem falante.

Tio Ben e Cristy trabalhavam o dia inteiro e, às vezes, a noite também. Ben trabalhava num hotel e Cristy num hospital. Laura acabava ficando muito tempo sozinha. Visitou alguns pontos turísticos da Inglaterra e cada vez mais se apaixonava pelo país.

**Capítulo 2 – Verdade ou Ficção?**

Certo dia, Laura estava sem nada para fazer, resolveu sair caminhando pelas ruas de Londres. O dia estava ótimo para passear, a temperatura estava agradável e, por incrível que pareça, não estava chovendo, o que é raro em Londres!

Entrou em algumas lojas, comprou alguns cds e livros e continuou caminhando pela Oxford Street. Estava mergulhada nos seus pensamentos e sonhos. E, dizia para si mesma "Bem que podia ser verdade....queria virar a esquina agora e avistar a placa 'O Caldeirão Furado'...." Um dos seus maiores sonhos é que o mundo de Harry Potter fosse real.

Resolveu arriscar, observou que estava na esquina da Charing Cross Road, exatamente onde ficava o famoso bar e, em vez de seguir reto, dobrou a esquina.. A rua era bem movimentada e....de repente, Laura parou. Sentiu um arrepio em todo seu corpo.... Olhou em sua volta e para o outro lado da rua. Avistou uma livraria...uma grande livraria. Quando o sinal para pedestres abriu, Laura atravessou a rua. Avistou também, enquanto se aproximava, uma loja de discos. Outro arrepio... De longe não tinha visto...mas entre a livraria e a loja de discos havia um bar. Parou em frente a esse bar com um aspecto estranho e parecendo sujo. Olhou para a placa bem envelhecida e meio apagada....quase não acreditou....estava escrito "O Caldeirão Furado".

- Oh Merlim!! Não acredito! Devo estar vendo coisas!! – Laura falava sozinha em voz alta. – Bom, ilusão ou não, eu vou entrar!!! – As pessoas que estavam passando ficaram olhando Laura, achando que estava completamente doida.

Deu uma ajeitada no cabelo e nas roupas, casualmente estava toda de preto, respirou fundo e entrou. Seu coração batia cada vez mais forte.

Era um local um tanto sombrio. Havia algumas mesas bem velhas e um balcão ao fundo. A iluminação era com archotes. As pessoas que estavam no bar também eram estranhas. Vestiam roupas diferentes, e, quando Laura entrou, todos ficaram olhando para ela, pareciam que estavam diante de um ET.

Laura não se preocupou com esses olhares, fingiu que não viu, até porque, a emoção era tão grande, que nem dava espaço no seu coração para esse tipo de coisa. Sentou à mesa e o gorducho que estava atrás do balcão veio atendê-la.

- Pois não, senhorita, o que deseja?

- Cerveja amant......ah! Desculpa! Um suco, por favor!

- Um momento que já lhe sirvo.

O garçom saiu da mesa com uma cara de quem estava achando tudo muito esquisito. Enquanto preparava o suco no balcão, cochichava com dois homens que estavam ali perto.

Laura observava cada detalhe do lugar e avistou uma porta ao fundo do bar. Outra coincidência.....teria que verificar...não custava nada! Quando terminou seu suco, se dirigiu ao balcão para pagar e resolveu falar com o garçom:

- Senhor!

- Sim?

- Essa porta ao fundo, o que tem do outro lado?

- Essa porta? – ele fez um olhar de espanto – Por que quer saber?

- Só curiosidade! – Laura deu um sorriso.

- É....só o local onde coloco a lixeira, mais nada!

- Posso ver?

- Quer ver uma lixeira? – o homem parecia cada vez mais desconfiado.

- Sim, se o senhor me permitir.

- Tudo bem, fique a vontade.

Os outros que estavam no bar, ficaram se olhando com expressões de espanto e curiosidade, mas não disseram nada.

Laura abriu a porta, seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca, olhou a lixeira encostada numa parede de tijolos...mais uma coincidência. Entrou. Todos ficaram espiando o que Laura fazia.

- Bem, vamos ver Laura, não custa nada tentar. – falava para si mesma. – Não tenho varinha, vai ser com a caneta mesmo, que Merlim me ajude!!! Três tijolos acima da lixeira e dois à direita. Aqui!!! – E Laura bateu três vezes com a caneta no tijolo....fechou os olhos por um minuto como se fizesse uma força de pensamento positivo para que desse num passe de mágica, o seu desejo se realizou....a parede começou a se mover e abriu uma passagem, para.....nada mais que o Beco Diagonal.

- Existe!!! Existe!!! Não acredito!!! É o Beco Diagonal!!! Obrigada Merlim!!!

Laura começou a pular que nem uma louca. Os homens de dentro do bar ficaram de boca aberta....

- Ela parecia ser uma conseguiu entrar? falou o garçom

- Se fosse trouxa, não teria enxergado o bar.... – disse outro.

**Capítulo 3 – No Beco Diagonal**

Laura nem pensou duas vezes e logo entrou pela passagem. Seus olhos não paravam um só segundo, parecia que queria olhar tudo ao mesmo tempo. Começou a andar e olhar as lojas com vontade de comprar tudo que via pela frente! Havia muitas pessoas circulando de um lado para outro, muitos de preto, com roupas estranhas....todos bruxos!

Laura se beliscou para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. Sentia-se como se tivesse entrado dentro do livro Harry Potter...

Continuou caminhando e parou em frente à loja de Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol....viu uma vassoura lindíssima...queria comprar e sair voando....

Mas não poderia perder a oportunidade, queria comprar algumas coisas. Então foi até o Gringotes e trocou quase todo dinheiro que tinha na bolsa, não era muito, mas dava para se divertir um pouco.

Primeiro entrou na loja do Sr. Olivaras..

- Bom dia, Senhorita!

- Bom dia, Sr. Olivaras! Quero uma varinha.

- Deixe-me tirar suas medidas. – Ele pegou a fita e começou a medir Laura. – Com que mão a Senhorita segura a varinha?

- Direita.

- Vamos ver....tenho aqui uma "pelo de unicórnio – freixo, 23 cm", experimente!

Laura pegou a varinha e tremeu toda, cheia de emoção e sacudiu um pouquinho a varinha para lançar algum feitiço. Neste momento saiu da varinha um raio forte e Laura caiu para trás e se assustou. Normal, pois era a primeira vez na sua vida que ela pegava uma varinha, e foi bem desastrosa!

- Oh, não – disse o Sr. Olivaras – com certeza não é essa, deixe me ver.....que tal essa "cordas de coração de dragão – freixo, 18 cm"

Laura tentou outra vez, mas também foi um desastre.

- Também não. Um momento só..... – O Sr. Olivaras foi até o fundo da loja, subiu numa escada e pegou a caixa mais empoeirada que tinha. – Aqui: "pena de fênix, sequóia, 18 cm". Deve ser esta, vá com suavidade....

Laura sentiu um arrepio e pega a varinha, balançou com suavidade.....Saíram luzes coloridas da varinha, muito brilhantes..

- É essa, com certeza!!! Mas....estranho.....de onde a senhorita é?

- Bem....eu....venho de longe, muito longe!

- Não importa, é que essa varinha .....é a mesma do.....bem, deixa prá lá! Bobagens!

Laura achou estranho o comentário, mas não se importou, saiu da loja radiante, estava realmente nas nuvens. Estava tão aérea que nem via por onde andava....e acabou esbarrando num bruxo que vinha caminhando apressadamente na direção contrária.

- Perdão, Senhorita.

- Não foi nada.... – e Laura , ao ouvir aquela voz aveludada e forte, novamente arrepiou-se e ergueu o olhar para ver o rosto daquele homem.

Mas ele já tinha virado de costas, fazendo voar sua longa capa. Laura olhou para os cabelos pretos, razoavelmente compridos e estranhamente sebosos e falou:

- Ei, Senhor! – Ele se virou rapidamente, fazendo com que novamente sua capa voasse e olhou para Laura....e ela sentiu um calor subindo pelo seu corpo.....era ele.... – P...p...p...Prof. Snape?

- Sim, sou Snape. A senhorita me conhece?

Laura sempre foi enlouquecida pelo Prof. Snape, o professor de Poções de Hogwarts. Era seu personagem preferido do livro...."mas não é um personagem...é real!" – Laura pensava. Suas pernas ficaram bambas e teve que respirar fundo antes de falar....estava quase com falta de ar, tamanha sua emoção ao ver na sua frente, ao vivo e a cores, aquele homem.

- Pessoalmente não conhecia, mas já....digamos...ouvi falar muito a seu respeito.

- Ouviu falar de mim? Onde? Aquela louca da Rita Skeeterousou publicar algo sobre mim no "Profeta Diário"? – Falou com um olhar assassino.

- No "Profeta Diário"? Não, com certeza não foi lá que li a seu respeito.

- Então onde? – Ele estava com uma expressão assassina misturada com curiosidade, revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- Bem.....não é tão simples explicar....é uma longa história.....

- Gostaria de saber, mas estou com pressa, fica para outro dia...

- Antes de o senhor ir embora, eu queria lhe pedir uma coisa... – já que Laura chegou até aqui, não custava arriscar mais um pouquinho. Queria conhecer Hogwarts.

- Então fale rápido.

- Eu gostaria muito de, se possível, conversar com Dumbledore. – Laura começava a criar algumas idéias na sua mente e Dumbledore era mais fácil de se conversar do que Snape. Ele tinha muito mais paciência, e poderia ajudar a concretizar uns planos.

- Dumbledore? Para que?

- É um assunto particular.

- Humpf! – Snape a olhou com desconfiança - Bem, estou indo me encontrar com ele na Florean Fortescue. Aliás, ele está me esperando já ha algum tempo, por isso estou com pressa. Vamos logo.

- Sim! Agora mesmo!

- Qual seu nome?

- Meu nome é Laura Steen – Ela ainda não tinha dito que era trouxa. Snape nem falaria com ela se soubesse!

Chegaram na Florean Fortescue, a sorveteria do Beco Diagonal. Dumbledore estava sentado se deliciando com uma enorme taça de sorvete.

- Severo! Vejo que foi rápido com suas compras! Nem me deu tempo de terminar meu sorvete. Quer me acompanhar?

- Não, obrigado – Snape não era muito fã de sorvetes – Tem uma pessoa que quer lhe falar. – E ele apontou para Laura. – Srta. Steen.

- Ah....traga ela aqui.

Laura chegou perto de Dumbledore. Parecia realmente que tudo não passava de um sonho, estava ao lado de Snape e Dumbledore, era inacreditável! E ele também era exatamente como descrito no livro e até usava aqueles óculos de meia-lua.

- Olá Srta. Steen, sente-se! Aceita um sorvete? Este de limão é ótimo!

- Obrigada Sr. Dumbledore, eu adoraria um de chocolate. – E o sorvete prontamente apareceu na frente de Laura, que levou um susto.

- Sente-se, Severo! Vai ficar aí de pé por quê? – Dumbledore olhou novamente para Laura e lançou aquele olhar que passou por toda a alma dela....pareceu que lia todos os seus pensamentos, e disse: - A senhorita não é daqui, é?

- Não, venho de outro país, mais precisamente do Brasil.

- Brasil! Interessante! É difícil ver bruxos brasileiros aqui em Londres. Aliás, faz uns 30 anos que não me encontrava com um! – Ele falava tudo aquilo, mas parecia que sabia de tudo.

- Bem....na verdade.... – Laura olhava para Snape e para Dumbledore, sabia que não poderia esconder por muito tempo, respirou fundo e tomou coragem – não sou uma bruxa, sou trouxa.

Snape fez um olhar assassino e falou:

- Trouxa! Como entrou aqui? Isso não pode ser verdade, vamos ter que rever a segurança.

- Espere, Severo, deixe-a falar.... – Dumbledore, como sempre, tinha toda a paciência do mundo.

- Eu entrei pelo Caldeirão Furado.

- Como sabia? – Snape ficava cada vez mais nervoso – Alguém lhe disse? Quem lhe deixou entrar? Como enxergou o bar? Ele tem uma proteção antitrouxa!

- Calma, Severo, deixe que termine a história!!

- A história é um pouco longa....

- Tudo bem, temos tempo, pode contar. – Dumbledore se ajeitou na cadeira para ouvir Laura começar a falar, enquanto Snape estava com um olhar querendo degolar Laura.

- Eu sempre fui fã dos livros do Harry Potter, então....ops! – Laura, em um impulso, deixou escapar sobre os livros.

- Livros? Livros de Harry Potter? Era só o que faltava!– Snape olhou com uma expressão mais furiosa ainda para Dumbledore e Laura. – Não sabia que a Celebridade de Hogwarts estava escrevendo livros....Que história é essa, Alvo?

- Depois lhe explico, , Laura. – Dumbledore parecia que sabia dos livros.

Laura não se incomodava nem um pouco com todo aquele mau humor de Snape. Na verdade achava até engraçado. "Rowling descreveu tão bem Severo Snape": Laura pensava e tentava controlar o riso.

- Bem, lá explica tudo como funciona, só que até hoje eu pensava que tudo não passava de ficção....Até que, passeando pelas ruas de Londres, avistei o bar e entrei. Sabia como proceder para que a passagem se abrisse e, como não tinha uma varinha, peguei uma caneta, pedi a ajuda de Merlim, fiz um pensamento forte e bati três vezes.....e vim parar aqui! Simples!!!

- Como? Com uma caneta? Uma trouxa! Impossível! – Snape estava que não se agüentava mais de tanta raiva.

- Srta. Steen – Dumbledore falava calmamente – tem algum parente bruxo?

- Não, com certeza! São todos trouxas.

- Mas vejo que tem poder mágico. Se não tivesse, não teria nem enxergado o bar e muito menos entrado aqui no Beco Diagonal.

- É, pensei nisso, mas realmente meus parentes são todos trouxas..

- Interessante – Dumbledore fazia cara de pensativo. – Talvez a senhorita tenha conhecido algum bruxo e, ele lhe deu alguma poção milagrosa – neste momento Snape olhou para Dumbledore e fez uma cara de nojo -, ou fez algum feitiço ou até o sangue de vocês se misturaram.....

- Que eu saiba, nunca conheci nenhum bruxo de verdade – Laura ficou curiosa com a história que poderia ter por trás disso, mas resolveu mudar de assunto – Dumbledore, gostaria de lhe perguntar uma coisa.

- À vontade – ele sorria.

- Sei que as aulas em Hogwarts começam em setembro e....gostaria...se possível, principalmente agora que existe alguma possibilidade de eu ter algum mísero poder mágico, de estudar lá, ou, pelo menos, que me permitisse conhecer....

- Ridículo! – Snape, que tinha ficado um pouco calado tentando controlar sua raiva, explodiu!

- É, parece mesmo que a senhorita tem alguma dose de sangue mágico, teríamos que verificar a origem....mas não é só isso que precisaria para entrar em Hogwarts. Desculpe, mas qual a sua idade?

- Tenho 25 – disse ela com voz desanimada.

- Ela não tem idade para estudar lá, Alvo. Os alunos do primeiro ano entram com 11, você sabe – Snape argumentou contra Laura. Ele tinha certeza de que estava agredindo verbalmente Laura. Ela já esperava por essa reação dele.

Laura pensava: "Quanto mais furioso ele fica....mais lindo...mais sensual....Estou ficando cada vez mais louca por esse homem!"

- Bem, depois de verificarmos a questão do seu sangue, teríamos que pedir uma autorização do Ministério da Magia – Dumbledore falava olhando para Laura e Snape.

- Sim, mas as duas coisas me parecem bem difíceis!! Não sei nem por onde começar.

- A senhorita aceitaria fazer um exame de sangue? Precisamos saber detalhes. Esse é o primeiro passo.

- Claro!!

- Severo, vamos até o Caldeirão Furado e lá coletamos uma amostra do sangue da Srta. Steen.

Durante o exame, Snape teve que tocar em Laura. Segurou firmemente no braço dela com uma de suas mãos. Com a outra pegou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço que fez um pequeno corte no dedo indicador de Laura.

- Aaaaaiiiiii! – Laura gemeu, mais para fazer uma "ceninha" para ele, porque nem sentiu dor.

- Bruxos precisam ter muita coragem, senhorita – Snape falou sarcasticamente enquanto pegou um vidrinho e coletou algumas gotas do sangue de Laura.

Laura, aproveitou que ele estava bem perto, e olhou nos olhos de Snape. Eram negros e profundos, com certeza escondiam muitos segredos. Também sentiu o perfume dele, que era maravilhoso, provavelmente uma mistura de ervas.

A cada minuto que passava ao lado de Snape, Laura ficava mais e mais atraída por ele. Já estava ficando difícil esconder o desejo que sentia.

Quando terminou de coletar as gotas de sangue, ainda segurando o braço de Laura, pegou novamente a varinha e lançou um feitiço que cicatrizou o dedo dela.

Snape estava tão furioso com tudo isso que nem notou nada em Laura. Tentava se controlar, não queria discutir com Dumbledore, ainda mais na frente de uma trouxa, mas não agüentava mais aquele assunto.

- Pronto. Agora terei que levar para análise. Isso leva algum tempo.

- Tenho certeza de que em dois dias você consegue a resposta, não é, Severo? – quis confirmar o Prof. Dumbledore.

- Sim, dois dias são suficientes – Snape estava emburrado.

- Então teremos que aguardar. Volte aqui no Caldeirão Furado daqui a dois dias que já teremos a resposta. E, dependendo disso, veremos a sua situação em relação ao Ministério.

**Capítulo 4 - Explicações**

- Alvo, precisamos conversar. – disse Snape assim que os dois chegaram em Hogwarts

- Sim, Severo, o que quer saber? – falou Dumbledore fingindo que não sabia.

- Sobre esses tais livros....o que a celebridade anda aprontando? Está expondo nosso mundo aos trouxas?

- Harry não sabe da existência desses livros. Aliás, poucos bruxos sabem disso. Tomamos o máximo cuidado para que os bruxos não saibam de nada. Seria um desastre para todos nós!

- Mas então....

- Não sei muito a respeito disso, Severo. O que sei é que existe uma trouxa escritora que escreve esses livros. Foi investigado, e parece que ela fica sabendo do que acontece no mundo bruxo através de sonhos, então ela coloca no papel tudo isso. Ela pensa que é só uma história.

- E, do que se trata, mais especificamente?

- Fala da vida de Harry Potter no mundo bruxo. Existem cinco livros e cada um equivale a um ano aqui em Hogwarts. Mas não sei em detalhes o que é dito.

- Então você não leu?

- Não, ainda não.

- E os alunos que têm parentes trouxas?

- Eles, ao ingressarem ao mundo bruxo, recebem uma advertência do Ministério da Magia, proibindo qualquer palavra a respeito desses livros. Se eles falarem qualquer coisa, são banidos imediatamente.

- Então o Ministério sabe....

- Poucos, muito poucos no Ministério sabem a respeito. Quanto menos bruxos souberem disso, melhor.

Snape não ficou muito satisfeito com tudo isso. Queria ler para saber o que é dito, mas como? Se, ao menos soubesse como conseguir esses livros....

**Capítulo 5 – O Resultado**

No dia marcado, Laura chegou no Caldeirão Furado meia hora antes do horário marcado, estava super ansiosa. Não sabia se era mais ansiosa pelo resultado ou se para reencontrar o Prof. Snape, pois já estava completamente apaixonada por ele.

O garçom olhou para ela, mas não disse nada.

Não tardou muito e Dumbledore e Snape chegaram. Snape estava com seu tradicional mau humor. Laura olhou para os dois, mas fixou por um instante a mais nos olhos de Snape e não conseguiu evitar novamente de sentir aquele calor...

- Bom dia, Srta. Steen. Já estamos com os resultados – falou Dumbledore.

- Estou muito curiosa....

- Fizemos todos os exames e constatamos que a senhorita realmente tem sangue bruxo – Snape falou seriamente. - A pergunta é como?

- Alguma vez a senhorita fez alguma troca ou mistura de sangue com alguma outra pessoa? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- Bem, nunca fiz transfusão de sangue. A única coisa que fiz foi uma brincadeira de criança...Eu tinha 9 anos, faz muito tempo!

- Que tipo de brincadeira?

- Irmãos de sangue. Coisa de criança – Laura riu.

- Como é feita essa brincadeira?

- Eu e meu amigo cortamos o dedo e encostamos a parte do corte uma na outra e imaginamos que nossos sangues estão se misturando, nos tornando irmãos. Na época achávamos que realmente era verdade....se fosse assim tão fácil...

- Entre trouxas é só uma brincadeira, mas entre bruxos...... – Snape parecia curioso.

- Com quem a senhorita fez a brincadeira? Lembra o nome do seu amigo?

- Lembro muito bem dele. Ele morava ao lado da minha casa, estávamos sempre juntos. O nome dele é Patrik Brooksfield.

- Como? – Snape fez uma cara de espanto – Tem certeza de que o nome dele é esse?

- Sim, claro! – Laura olhou para a expressão dos dois – Me diz uma coisa, pela cara de vocês, parece que o conhecem. Estranho, ele morava no Brasil.

Dumbledore olhou para Snape e depois para Laura e começou a explicar.

- Sim, nós o conhecemos. Hoje ele trabalha no Ministério da Magia. É um bruxo muito poderoso e é também um puro sangue.

- Foi aluno de Hogwarts e pertencia a Sonserina – Snape falou.

- Uau! Jura? Mas como, eu o conheci vivendo como trouxa....

- Como explica isso, Alvo?

- Isso eu não sei, teremos que conversar com ele e, se tudo for verdade e se ele se lembrar da senhorita, uma palavra dele com o Ministro a seu respeito e acredito que consiga estudar em Hogwarts.

- Como podemos falar com ele? Adoraria revê-lo!

- Severo, você pode ir até o Ministério e conversar com ele? Conte sobre Srta. Steen e pergunte se ele pode vir até aqui agora.

- Sim, Alvo – Snape ficou novamente emburrado – Já volto. – E ele desaparatou.

Enquanto esperavam o retorno de Snape, Laura e Dumbledore entraram no Beco Diagonal e foram tomar sorvete de limão.

- Srta. Steen, preciso lhe pedir uma coisa muito importante.

- Sim, pode falar.

- Não fale nada, com ninguém do mundo bruxo, sobre os livros. Mesmo com Sr. Patrik.

- E, se realmente for ele, o que vamos dizer?

- Bem.... – Dumbledore pensou por um instante – Vamos dizer que você soube da existência do mundo bruxo no Caldeirão Furado. Então ouviu falar no nome dele, e resolveu investigar.

- Sim, mas como explicar eu ter visto e entrado no bar?

- Você viu e entrou porque tem sangue bruxo, isso já foi comprovado e não é mentira nenhuma.

- Ok, sem problemas!

**Capítulo 6 – O Reencontro**

Não tardou muito e Snape voltou com Patrik.

Patrik Brooksfield era um homem alto, atraente, tinha 26 anos, cabelos castanhos lisos e longos. Era muito bonito, e fazia muito sucesso entre as mulheres.

- Laura! É você mesmo! Severo me falou que você estava aqui, e nem deixei ele falar muito, quis logo vê-la! Você está linda! Faz tanto tempo...

- Patrik! Pensei que nunca mais iria ver você!

Eles se abraçaram.

- Sentem-se. Vamos conversar – Disse Dumbledore. - Vejo que realmente vocês já se conheciam...

- Sim, formos quase como irmãos na infância!

- Tudo indica que ainda são – Snape falou fazendo uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Não entendi, Severo.... – Patrik respondeu.

- Bem, vamos lhe explicar.... – e Dumbledore e Laura contaram o que aconteceu, tomando muito cuidado para não mencionar nada a respeito dos livros.

- Que loucura, Laura! Agora você é bruxa! – falou Patrik

- Não totalmente....tenho sangue bruxo, isso foi comprovado, mas sempre vivi como trouxa, entende?

- Entendo....tive que viver aquele tempo como trouxa e, se não fosse você.....

Dumbledore interrompeu o assunto dos dois:

- Então, Sr. Brooksfield, esse é o ponto que a Srta. Steen queria chegar. Ela quer aprender mais sobre magia, gostaria de estudar em Hogwarts. Mas, como já passou da idade de freqüentar a escola, só seria possível com uma autorização do Ministro.

- Sim, é exatamente isso que quero, Patrik!

- Humm....acredito que não tem problema. Ela tem sangue bruxo.... Vou conversar com o Ministro. Tenho certeza que consigo! Ele está lá agora, e hoje está tudo bem calmo....vamos até lá Laura, você aproveita e conhece a minha sala.

- Vamos, mas lembre-se, eu não sei aparatar!

- Ah...é mesmo.....poderemos ir com pó de flu, então!

- Aí tudo bem!!! – Laura olhou para Snape e Dumbledore – Obrigada por tudo! Tenho certeza de que tudo dará certo!

**Capítulo 7 – No Ministério da Magia**

- Você parece que já está bem a par de como são as coisas no mundo bruxo – falou Patrik para Laura - já sabia até usar pó de flu!

- Dumbledore andou me explicando algumas coisas!! – Laura parou e olhou a sua volta. – Uau! Nem acredito! Estou no Ministério da Magia!!!

O lugar era diferente de tudo que Laura já havia visto. Estavam no hall de entrada. Era imenso, tinha um piso de madeira escura, extremamente liso. O teto era azul-esverdeado repleto de símbolos dourados e brilhantes que se moviam, mudando de posição. Era bem como estava descrito no livro, havia até as chaminés com bordas dourados por onde bruxos emergiam a todo segundo.

Laura se assustava um pouco, pois toda hora ouvia os "cracks" dos bruxos aparatando a todo momento. O Ministério era um lugar muito movimentado.

No meio do hall estava a fonte. Laura foi até lá olhar de perto. Ela estava intacta....linda. Eram estátuas douradas: uma de um bruxo apontando a varinha para o céu, outra de uma bela bruxa, outra de centauro, um duende e um elfo doméstico. Laura parou por um momento e lembrou-se das cenas que havia lido no quinto livro....quase que Harry morreu.... Colocou uma moeda e voltou para perto de Patrik.

- Venha Laura, vou te mostrar minha sala. É no quinto andar.

- Não tenho que antes passar no balcão para identificação da varinha?

- Ah, sim....mas não sabia que você já tinha uma varinha!!

- Não sei usar ainda, mas já comprei!!! Não pude resistir!

Um pouco mais adiante estava a mesa do segurança.

- Olá Eric, eu trouxe uma visitante, verifique a varinha dela, por favor. – disse Patrik.

- Sim, senhor. – disse o bruxo que estava atrás da mesa, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Laura entregou a varinha. Ele colocou num estranho instrumento de latão que começou a vibrar. Uma pequena tira de pergaminho saiu de um buraco na base. Ele o pegou e leu o que estava escrito:

- "pena de fênix, sequóia, 18 cm".

- Sim, essa mesma! Obrigada. – Laura pegou sua varinha de volta e saiu andando com Patrik.

- Laura, a sua varinha é a mesma que a minha!! Estranho...

- Como assim, a mesma?

- É como se nossas varinhas fossem irmãs gêmeas, entende? Têm as mesmas especificações.

- Interessante...

- Bem, vamos lá, para minha sala!

Entraram no elevador, que já estava razoavelmente cheio. Muitos bruxos, que estavam ali, cumprimentaram Patrik.

- O que você faz aqui no Ministério?

- Eu sou assessor do Ministro.

- Hummm que chique!

A sala de Patrik era bem grande. As paredes também eram de pedra. Quadros dos grandes bruxos, que se mexiam, decoravam a parede. Uma mesa de madeira estilo gótico ficava num canto da sala, e estava bem cheia de pergaminhos, livros e penas. Num outro canto, havia um sofá bem confortável.

- Sente-se Laura! Fique à vontade! Eu vou lá falar com ele e já volto.

- Obrigada.

Meia hora mais tarde....

- Demorei um pouco, mas consegui! Você será aluna de Hogwarts!!! Começa agora, dia 1° de setembro. Tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo!!! Maravilhoso!!! Você é o máximo mesmo!!! É realmente um irmão!!!

- Se não fosse aquela brincadeira.... – ele riu – Vou enviar agora mesmo uma coruja com esse documento para Dumbledore.

- Nossa! Estou ansiosa!!!

- Você deverá receber, nos próximos dias, uma carta de Hogwarts confirmando sua matrícula e informando o dia e hora da viagem. Também receberá junto a lista com o material que deverá comprar.

- Obrigada, Patrik!!!

- Mas....me conte de você, quero saber como foram estes últimos anos....

E eles ficaram conversando durante horas. Laura contou como foi sua vida trouxa até os últimos dias, mas cuidou para não comentar nada a respeito dos livros. Provavelmente ele não deveria saber de nada, senão teria comentado a respeito. Patrik também contou sua vida, suas aventuras em Hogwarts. Ele agora, diferente de Laura, já estava casado e com uma filha de 2 anos.

**Capítulo 8 – Novidades**

Passou-se uma semana. Laura estava em seu quarto, na casa de seu Tio Ben "devorando" os livros que comprou sobre magia, quando escutou um barulho na janela. Era uma coruja que trazia uma carta. Laura pegou a carta, suas mãos tremiam de nervosismo. Deu um biscoito de agradecimento para a coruja e logo foi ver o que dizia. Era de Hogwarts, informando a data do início das aulas, data do embarque e a lista do material escolar.

Junto com a carta de Hogwarts, tinha um bilhete de Dumbledore dando o endereço e telefone de Hermione Granger. Dumbledore disse para Laura entrar em contato, que ela lhe ajudaria com a compra do material e com o seu embarque no expresso Hogwarts.

Laura nem piscou, e foi logo pegando o telefone para falar com Hermione. Marcaram de se encontrar no outro dia, às 10h, em frente ao Gringotes.

O próximo passo de Laura, seria contar aos seus familiares. O que iria dizer? Pensou sobre o assunto durante horas.

Resolveu, então, falar na hora do jantar:

- Tio, tenho novidades!

- Estou curioso, fale! – Ben e Cristy olharam para Laura.

- Eu sempre soube de alguma maneira que algo me esperava aqui em Londres....

- E?

- Bem, esses últimos dias eu estava bem atarefada. Consegui uma vaga numa....escola.

- Vai estudar? Ótimo! É aqui perto?

- Não. Aliás, é bem longe! Eu vou ter que ficar lá em tempo integral. Só volto nas férias e talvez para o Natal.

- Vamos sentir sua falta....já estava me acostumando com você! – disse Ben

- O que vai estudar? – perguntou Cristy.

- É um curso sobre....esoterismo!

- Esoterismo? Interessante. Você sempre gostou dessas coisas! – Ben lembrou-se de quando ela falava sobre isso no Brasil.

- E de quanto tempo é o curso?

- São 7 anos.

- Tudo isso!!! – exclamou Ben.

- Não se preocupe Ben, - falou Cristy – ainda existem telefones, lembra?

- Bem....é que... – Laura não tinha pensado nesse detalhe –

- O que foi? Vai me dizer que lá não tem telefone?

- A escola tem um estilo.....naturalista!

Ben e Cristy ficaram espantados.

- Lá não temos nem TV, nem telefone, nem computadores...

- E você vai agüentar? Sete anos sem internet? – Ben estava começando a achar graça nisso.

Laura riu.

- Tio, tem tanta coisa prá estudar, tanta coisa prá fazer, que acho que nem vai dar tempo de sentir falta....

- Mas, cartas você pode receber, não é?

- Sim, mas existe uma maneira especial de enviar cartas.

- Vai me dizer que não usam o correio?

- Não o correio normal...Usamos..... – isso não tinha como esconder! – corujas!

- Corujas.... – disse Cristy – acho que já ouvi isso antes...não me é coruja....

Laura arregalou os olhos, mas prosseguiu.

- É, corujas!!! Quanto mais natural, melhor!!

- Mas, e os ambientalistas? – Cristy continuou curiosa.

- Eles sabem que cuidamos muito bem delas!!!

- E, quando você vai viajar? – Perguntou Ben

- Dia 1º de setembro.

- Mas, já???

- É....e ainda tenho que comprar o material!

- Quer ajuda, Laura? – Cristy falou – Conheço algumas lojas que tem preços bem em conta...

- Obrigada, mas já fiz a pesquisa de preço, não se preocupe!!!

- Qualquer coisa, me fala!!

**Capítulo 9 – Comprando o material**

No outro dia, Laura levantou cedo, colocou sua roupa preta de trouxa, e foi às compras. Queria poder usar o pó de flu, mas seus tios não entenderiam.

Chegou lá antes do horário marcado. Foi primeiro ao Gringotes trocar o dinheiro, e ficou esperando Hermione, que chegou pontualmente às 10h.

- Olá Hermione!

- Oi! Você deve ser a Laura? Como sabia que era eu?

- Humm...intuição!!

- Oh, claro! Onde vamos primeiro?

- Que tal a loja de Madame Malkin?

- Tudo bem!!

Laura comprou várias roupas na loja de Madame Malkin, pois só tinha roupas trouxas. Também comprou um vestido lindíssimo – para o baile de inverno.

Depois saíram da loja e foram comprar o restante do material. Laura comprou uma coruja e lhe deu o nome de Lilá. Já estava cheia de pacotes, e ainda faltavam os livros....e eram muitos!!

A Floreios e Borrões estava lotada de gente. Muitos alunos estavam comprando seus livros lá, inclusive Harry e Rony. Hermione correu para cumprimentá-los e aproveitou para apresentar Laura.

Laura tentava se controlar e fingir que não sabia muita coisa sobre Harry Potter. Era uma tarefa bem difícil!

- Harry, Rony, está é Laura Steen. – falou Hermione – Ela será aluna de Hogwarts.

- Olá Laura! – os dois falam juntos, com cara de quem estava achando um tanto estranho.

– Você vai entrar em que turma, já sabe? – perguntou Rony

- Eu vou entrar para o primeiro ano...

- Primeiro ano? – os dois arregalaram os olhos –

- É, primeiro ano!

- Mas, por que está entrando para a escola só agora e, como conseguiu? – perguntou Harry

Laura começou a contar a história que já havia combinado com Dumbledore:

- Bem, sou uma bruxa, mas meus pais morreram muito cedo, então fui adotada por um casal de trouxas que vivem no Brasil.

- Deve ter sido terrível! – comentou Harry.

- E eles não deixaram você vir estudar aqui? – perguntou Rony.

- Não foi isso que aconteceu. Lá no Brasil só existe uma escola de bruxos e com pouquíssimas vagas. A seleção é feita por sorteio e eu não consegui.

- E porque não veio antes para Hogwarts? – pergunta Hermione

- Meus pais não tinham recursos financeiros. Só agora é que ganhei uma boa quantia é que pude vir para cá. Então falei com Dumbledore e conseguimos a autorização do Ministério.

- Vai ser bem estranho.... – comentou Rony

- Quantos anos você tem, Laura? – Perguntou Hermione

- Mione! Controle-se!! – Harry a repreendeu...

- Sem problemas, Harry. Sei que todos na escola vão estranhar mesmo..... Tenho 25 anos.

- Uau!! – suspirou Rony

- É casada?

- Harry! Você também controle-se....- agora era a vez de Hermione repreender – depois fala de mim, humpf!

Laura riu.

- Não sou casada e nem tenho namorado....

Eles continuaram juntos conversando, saíram da loja e foram para a sorveteria, pois todos já haviam comprado tudo.

**Capítulo 10 – A viagem**

Chegou o dia tão esperado. Uma quarta-feira cinzenta. Não estava chovendo, mas o clima estava bem úmido. Laura já estava com tudo pronto para sua viagem.

Tio Ben e Cristy quiseram acompanhá-la até a estação, mas Laura disse que não gostava nem um pouco de despedidas. Disse também que escreveria assim que chegasse na escola.

Marcou de se encontrar com Hermione na King's Cross, às 10h45, entre as estações 9 e 10, exatamente no local que dá acesso à estação 9 ½, de onde parte o Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Olá Hermione!!! Você sempre é bem pontual!

- Oi Laura! Então, vamos entrar? Sabe como é?

- Teoricamente sei...é só mirar nessa coluna e entrar rapidamente, sem medo, não é?

- Isso é até melhor!!

E Laura, segurando seu carrinho, correu em direção à coluna. Sentiu um pouquinho de medo, mas deu tudo certo, já estava do outro lado, olhando o trem, emocionada e se beliscando várias vezes para ter certeza novamente de que tudo não passava de um sonho.

Embarcou e ficou na mesma cabine junto com Harry, Hermione e Rony. Afinal, eram os únicos alunos que conhecia pessoalmente.

Exatamente às 11 horas o trem partiu. Laura já tinha deixado separado o seu novo uniforme da escola, e logo tratou de trocar de roupa, a ansiedade era muito grande!

Não demorou muito, e uma senhora gorducha e sorridente parou na entrada da cabine com um carrinho cheio de doces diferentes. Laura, que adorava doces, comprou de tudo e distribuiu entre seus colegas.

- Adoro você, Laura!! – falou Rony enchendo as mãos de doces

- Interesseiro! – Hermione xingou Rony

- Cuidado com os sapos de chocolate! – falou Harry olhando para Laura. Ela estava abrindo um para comer, acabou saltando bem no colo de Hermione.

- Agora é tarde!!! – Laura falou olhando para o sapo, que continuou pulando em direção ao corredor do trem – Ele se foi!!

- Que figurinha você tirou? – Rony falou curioso

- Hummm, vamos ver...ei, está escura!!

- Deixe-me ver... – Rony pegou a figurinha e olhou – Ah! Só podia mesmo, ele é muito mal-humorado para ficar aparecendo toda hora....você tirou o Prof. Snape. Quando ele estiver com o humor um pouquinho melhor, ele aparece.

- Jura? Tirei o Prof. Snape? – Laura falou sorrindo.

- Vai me dizer que gostou de tirar ele? – comentou Harry – Eu preferia tirar qualquer outro bruxo...menos ele!

- Eu o acho bem legal!

- Espere até ter uma aula com ele....tenho certeza de que vai mudar de idéia! – Rony tentava convencer Laura.

Passou um tempo e o grupo recebeu uma visita, que já era esperada por todos, exceto por Laura:

- Como está a viagem, grifinórios nojentos?

- Laura, "isso daí" é o Malfoy. – falou Harry apontando para o garoto louro na porta da cabine.

- Quem é você? Nova professora? – Draco olhou para Laura curioso, enquanto ela sorriu.

- Eu? Professora?! Não, Draco, sou apenas uma aluna....

Malfoy olhou para ela analisando-a e achando um tanto estranho, e continuou falando:

- Aluna! Quantos anos você tem? Pelo que noto, você não tem mais idade...

- Tenho 25 anos – Laura falou seriamente

- Como conseguiu? Os alunos entram em Hogwarts com 11 anos!

- Malfoy, não enche! – falou Harry com a varinha na mão apontando para Draco.

- Não vou discutir com você agora, Potter. Na escola – E Malfoy se virou e saiu.

**Capítulo 11 – A chegada em Hogwarts e o Chapéu Seletor**

Finalmente o trem parou e eles desembarcaram. Laura teve que se juntar aos alunos do primeiro ano para ir até Hogwarts. Todos olhavam para ela achando muito estranho., e se perguntavam "O que aquela mulher estava fazendo junto com os alunos do primeiro ano?". Alguns achavam que seria uma nova professora, outros achavam que era apenas uma visitante.

Hagrid era a pessoa encarregada de guiar os alunos novos até o Saguão de Entrada do castelo. Ele já havia sido avisado sobre a situação de Laura. Achou toda aquela história que Dumbledore contou um pouco estranha, mas até que gostou. Hagrid sempre adorou novidades. Já estava louco para convidá-la para um chá para saber mais detalhes.

Laura estava maravilhada, podia sentir o clima de magia no ar....pena que não conseguia ver quase nada, pois já era noite. Tentava se tranqüilizar. Seu coração batia muito forte e muito rápido. "Será que o castelo é parecido com o que mostraram no filme? Em que casa será que vou ficar?" – Laura pensava. Apesar de se dar bem com o trio grifinório, sentia que esta não seria sua casa...não sabia bem o porquê.

Chegaram no Saguão de Entrada. Era imenso. As paredes eram de pedras iluminadas por archotes flamejantes, piso de lajotas de pedra e o teto era bem alto. De um lado havia uma porta e do outro uma escadaria. Laura parou por um momento, olhando para a escadaria e pensou "é por aqui a entrada para as masmorras...e para o quarto do Snape..."

Seguiram pela porta no Saguão de Entrada e foram parar numa sala vazia, onde a Profª. Minerva McGonagall já estava em pé no alto da escada, vestida com roupas verde-esmeralda e um olhar extremamente sério, aguardando os alunos. Explicou algumas coisas a respeito da escola e mandou que os alunos formassem fila e se dirigissem ao Salão Principal para a seleção das casas. Mas antes disse olhando para Laura:

- Srta. Steen?

- Sim, sou eu.

- Aguarde mais um pouco. Primeiro o Diretor falará a seu respeito para os alunos, para eles entenderem o que está acontecendo. Será chamada pelo nome.

- Tudo bem, eu aguardo.

Laura ficou quieta....nem se mexia muito...tentava se acalmar....parecia que demorava tanto para chamarem o nome dela. Estava tão ansiosa que nem conseguia ouvir direito o que o Diretor falava. Mas logo ouviu novamente a voz da McGonagall:

- Srta. Laura Steen.

E Laura foi caminhando em direção ao local onde ficava o banco que os alunos sentavam para experimentar o Chapéu Seletor.

O Salão Principal era muito grande, com janelas imensas, piso e paredes também de pedra. O teto era encantado e estava decorado com velas acesas que flutuavam no ar. Haviam quatro mesas enormes lado a lado, onde os alunos estavam sentados. Cada uma das mesas representava uma casa. Ao fundo e um num nível um pouco acima, a mesa dos professores.

Todos os alunos olharam para ela, alguns riram, outros acharam tudo muito estranho. Logo avistou Dumbledore que estava sentado bem no centro da mesa dos professores e Snape no canto esquerdo da mesa. Tentou sorrir, mas estava extremamente nervosa.

Sentou no banquinho e a Profª. McGonagall colocou o chapéu na cabeça de Laura.

- Ahhh....vamos ver – disse o chapéu – um pouco difícil.....tenho que analisar...essa sua transformação....você parece ter muita ambição....

- Sonserina....por favor!!! – Laura disse bem baixinho, para que só o chapéu escutasse.

- Você tem certeza de que quer isso?

- Sim, tenho – Laura respondeu bem baixinho novamente.

- Hummmm.....pode....pode ser sim, será melhor para você, vai desenvolver muito mais suas qualidades....seu sangue tem muito poder.....realmente, ficará na SONSERINA!!!

Laura sorriu de felicidade, enquanto Snape se levantou da cadeira e olhou furiosamente para Laura e logo em seguida para Dumbledore. O Diretor olhou para Snape, e fez um sinal para que ele ficasse calmo. Snape sentou-se novamente na cadeira emburrado.

Draco olhou para Laura. E ela olhou sorrindo para Snape, que estava sério.

- Como pode? Uma puro-sangue passar a viagem conversando com aqueles grifinórios? – comentou Draco com seus colegas – Esse chapéu está ficando muito velho mesmo.

- Você já ouviu falar em estratégias, Malfoy? – Laura falou já se juntando ao grupo Sonserino.

- Espero que seja só estratégia mesmo.

Enquanto isso, na mesa da Grifinória:

- Você viu, ela ficou na Sonserina! Eu podia jurar que ...

- Eu também Harry....tinha certeza que seria uma grifinória... – falou Hermione desapontada.

- Mas, pela cara dela, parece que gostou!! – comentou Rony.

Dumbledore levantou, fez o seu discurso de início das aulas. Também disse que, no final de janeiro, aconteceria o Baile de Inverno. Nesse ano seria permitido a todos os alunos, inclusive os do primeiro ano, participarem da festa. Logo após, mandou que fosse servido o banquete de boas-vindas. Laura tinha jurado para si mesma que faria o possível para não comer demais, pois tinha que manter a forma, mas com todas aquelas delícias na frente, foi impossível!

Após a janta, os alunos se dirigiram para os dormitórios. Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson, os monitores, conduziam os alunos do primeiro ano para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

- "Sangue Sinistro", esta é a senha. Não esqueçam! – Falou Pansy para os alunos.

Tudo foi bem rápido, e Laura nem pode prestar muita atenção em como era o Salão Comunal. Pansy era muito apressadinha e quis levar logo as alunas novas para seus respectivos quartos.

O quarto de Laura era um dos menores de Hogwarts. Tinha uma janela e somente duas camas que pareciam bem confortáveis. Kelly Kiedmann ficou sendo a companheira de quarto de Laura.

Kelly também era do primeiro ano. Era loura e baixinha, mas muito simpática e inteligente.

Na sala de Dumbledore, novamente Snape chegou furioso.

- Alvo, como explica isso? Seria prudente aposentar esse Chapéu Seletor.

- Severo....você não deveria se incomodar com pequenas coisas...

- Quer que eu aceite uma trouxa na Sonserina? Isso é muita humilhação para todos da casa e principalmente para Salazar Slytherin. Se os alunos sonharem que ela é trouxa, será uma revolução na escola!

- Você analisou o sangue dela. Acredito que não vai demorar muito e não restará uma só gota de sangue trouxa nela....o sangue bruxo de Brooksfield é muito forte e a magia que ele transmitiu, sem querer naquela brincadeira, foi decisiva. Eu já andei analisando o caso. E, como ele é um puro sangue e também pertencia a Sonserina....

- Sei exatamente o que vi na análise, mas mesmo assim é impossível aceitar!

- Não posso fazer nada, Severo. O que diria para os alunos? Isso sim iria acabar numa revolução!

- Só espero que, no mínimo, ela tenha competência e saiba o significado do que acabou de conseguir.... – e Snape virou-se rapidamente e saiu da sala do Diretor, ainda inconformado e completamente irado.

**Capítulo 12 – O começo das aulas**

Os primeiros dias de aula não foram nada fácil. Laura estava há tanto tempo sem estudar que tinha perdido o hábito....estava visivelmente cansada. Estudar em Hogwarts era como uma maratona, pois havia 142 escadas, largas e imponentes; estreitas e precárias e, ainda por cima, viviam mudando de lugar. Além disso, Laura se perdia muito, pois Hogwarts era um labirinto para quem não estava acostumado. Havia portas que eram totalmente temperamentais: só abriam se pedisse por favor ou se fizesse algum carinho, ou até cócegas! E, também, os fantasmas não davam trégua. Volta e meia Pirraça aparecia na frente de Laura tentando assustá-la e atrapalhá-la. Mas Laura aprendeu muito rápido a se defender. Como era uma aluna da Sonserina, bastava ameaçar contar tudo para o Barão Sangrento, e logo Pirraça sumia.

Mas nada disso diminuía a empolgação de Laura. Foi muito bem na sua primeira aula de vôo e também em feitiços – até porque já sabia vários, pois tinha aprendido nos livros de Harry Potter.

Laura aproveitou o fim-de-semana para estudar, mesmo cansada, pois na segunda-feira teria sua primeira aula de poções e queria estar bem "afiada".

Segunda-feira, logo após o almoço, o coração de Laura batia muito forte. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para a tão esperada aula de Poções.

A masmorra era bem fria e tinha um aspecto assustador. Havia animais embalsamados flutuando em frascos de vidro nas paredes à volta.

Laura sentou-se bem ao fundo, pois era a mais alta e a mais velha da turma. Todos estavam bem quietos, aguardando a entrada do professor. Como Laura previa, a aula de Poções era junto com os alunos da Grifinória.

Snape entrou na sala repentinamente, com passos silenciosos e apressados, fazendo com que sua capa deslizasse no chão como uma serpente.

Logo que chegou à frente, perto de sua mesa, virou-se rapidamente, olhou para a turma e começou a falar sobre a disciplina de Poções, sem ao menos dizer "Boa Tarde". Todos estavam calados e atentos nas explicações do professor. Laura gravou em sua mente cada palavra que Snape disse, cada olhar, cada gesto.

Num certo momento, Snape olhou para Laura e disse com um sorriso extremamente sarcástico:

- Srta. Steen!

- Sim, professor?

- Pode nos dizer as propriedades das "raízes de malmequer"?

Laura engoliu a seco, respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Bem....sei que "raízes de malmequer" é um dos ingredientes da "poção de encolher", mas não sei informar quais são suas propriedades.

- Saberia, então, quais são os outros ingredientes dessa poção? – ainda com tom sarcástico mas ao mesmo tempo surpreso.

- Sim, sei sim. Além desse ingrediente, adicionamos figo pelado, lagarto, um fígado de rato e gotas de sumo de sanguessuga.

Snape olhou espantado para ela, mas logo voltou a fazer um olhar de superioridade.

- Mas não basta decorar ingredientes de poções, Srta. Steen. É necessário conhecer as propriedades de cada um deles. Deverá me entregar na próxima aula um relatório das propriedades de todos os ingredientes dessa poção.

Neste momento, todos olharam para Laura com espanto, e alguns grifinórios começaram a rir. Snape logo escutou as risadinhas, se virou e disse para os dois garotos:

- Eu falei alguma piada? – lançou um olhar assassino – Menos 30 pontos para a Grifinória!

Os dois alunos grifinórios fizeram cara de espanto e os colegas sonserinos lançaram um sorriso de satisfação. Snape continuou:

- Vejo que todos se divertiram com esse assunto. Todos terão que me trazer o relatório na próxima aula, não só a Srta. Steen.

- Mais, eu não anotei os ingredientes, professor! – disse Lina Smith.

- Grifinórios....tão desatentos! – disse Snape revirando os olhos – A senhorita deveria estar prestando atenção na aula, Srta. Smith. Os ingredientes não serão falados novamente, procure nos livros! Menos 20 pontos da Grifinória por sua falta de atenção!

Após o término da aula, todos arrumaram seus materiais e procuraram sair o mais depressa possível da sala. Laura não tinha pressa, queria ficar mais um pouco com Snape, pena que ele não sabia disso.

Mas, sem querer, foi o que aconteceu. Quando Laura já estava saindo, Snape a chamou:

- Srta. Steen, precisamos conversar.

- Agora, professor? O que deseja?

- COLLOPORTUS! – Snape fechou a porta da sala e olhou diabolicamente para Laura – Não sei como a senhorita conseguiu ser selecionada para a Sonserina, poderia me explicar?

- Talvez....pelo meu sangue, professor – Laura falava olhando nos olhos de Snape, sem medo. – Faltam poucos dias para eu me tornar totalmente uma puro-sangue.

- Mas nunca, em mais de 1000 anos de Hogwarts, entrou uma "nascida trouxa" para a Sonserina!

- Para tudo existe uma primeira vez! – disse Laura com um sorriso sarcástico. Ele tinha certeza de que estava humilhando Laura, mas ela adorava o jeito cruel dele.

- A senhorita conhece as características de um verdadeiro sonserino? O que sabe sobre esta casa? – Snape mostrava toda sua arrogância.

- Vamos ver....Características: astúcia, inteligência, perseverança e sede de poder.

- O que mais sabe? – Snape estava surpreso, mas tentava se manter cruel e imponente.

- Além do básico, também sei que Sonserina foi Campeã do Campeonato de Casas em 1985, 1986, 1987, 1988, 1989 e 1990. Também foi Campeã do Campeonato de Quadribol em 1991. E também é a casa de Hogwarts que formou e ainda forma o maior número de bruxos e bruxas das trevas, por exemplo: Lord Voldemort ou Tom Riddle e Lúcio Malfoy.

Snape agora realmente ficou pasmo e não conseguiu se controlar.

- Não seria prudente ficar pronunciando o nome de Você-sabe-quem.

- Por quê? Não tenho medo de pronunciar o nome dele...

- Deveria ter...

- Ele não vai ficar menos ou mais poderoso se eu pronunciar ou não o nome á sendo o mesmo Lord das Trevas!

- Como sabe tudo isso, senhorita? Quem lhe informou? – Snape estava de braços cruzados, em pé, aguardando a resposta de Laura.

- Como? Da mesma maneira que cheguei até aqui, professor: os livros.

Snape pensou: "Eu preciso ler esses malditos livros....mas como? Será que terei que pedir para essa trouxa? Não, isso não, Severo."

- Muito bem, senhorita. Espero que saiba se comportar à altura dos membros da Sonserina. Ficarei observando seus passos. Pode ir agora. – Snape não quis continuar o assunto, pelo menos por enquanto. Observou que Laura era extremamente ousada, corajosa e inteligente, e tinha também uma certa astúcia.

- Boa noite, professor.

E Laura saiu sorrindo e se sentindo triunfante.

**Capítulo 13 – Hogsmeade**

No próximo sábado os alunos do terceiro ano em diante iriam passar o dia em Hogsmeade. Laura queria muito ir mas, apesar de ser maior de idade, ainda era uma aluna do primeiro ano. Resolveu, então pedir autorização para o chefe de sua casa. Foi logo após o horário de aulas.

- Professor, posso entrar? – disse abrindo a porta da sala de Snape

Ele estava sentado na sua escrivaninha fazendo algumas anotações.

- Não estamos mais em horário de aula, Srta. Steen e, pelo que me consta, a senhorita não está em detenção. O que quer?

- Amanhã é dia em que os alunos irão a Hogsmeade.

- Sim, eu sei – ele continuou escrevendo, nem olhou para Laura.

- Eu gostaria de ir.

- A senhorita sabe a partir de que ano os alunos têm o direito de ir até Hogsmeade?

- A partir do terceiro ano, professor.

- Em que ano a senhorita está? – Snape falou sarcasticamente, olhando para Laura.

- Primeiro ano. – Laura começava a ficar vermelha de raiva.

- Então nem precisava ter vindo me consultar. Já sabe quais são as regras.

- Mas, eu sou maior de idade!

- Regras são para todos, senhorita! Terá que esperar.

- Como o senhor quiser, professor. – falou com ironia.

Laura saiu rapidamente da sala do professor furiosa. Snape nem se importou e continuou com suas anotações.

No outro dia, após o café da manhã, Laura foi conversar com Hermione:

- Mione, você vai a Hogsmeade?

- Sim, vou!

- Você pode comprar uns doces prá mim? Estou louca de vontade de comer Tabletes de Nugá....

- Por que você não vem junto? Deixa para fazer suas lições amanhã! Se quiser, eu te ajudo!

- Não é esse o problema. – Laura estava com uma expressão abatida.

- O que foi então?

- Sou do primeiro ano, não posso ir.

- Mas é maior de idade, Laura! Pode ir sim.

- Falei com o Prof. Snape e ele disse que as regras são para todos.

- Só podia ser o Morcegão, mesmo! Espere um minuto, vou falar com a Profª. Minerva.

- Espere, Mione...- Laura tentou impedir Hermione, para não causar problemas maiores, mas a grifinória saiu correndo para falar com a professora.

Laura ficou parada, no mesmo lugar, esperando até que Hermione voltasse. Ficou olhando a conversa das duas de longe.

- Então, Mione, o que foi que ela disse?

- Ela não gostou nem um pouquinho da atitude do Prof. Snape. Disse que você pode ir e que depois falará com ele para resolver essa situação. Você é um caso especial. As regras são um pouco diferentes no seu caso.

- Mas....

- Sem mas, Laura. Vamos!

Chegando a Hogsmeade, Laura ficou maravilhada. O único vilarejo totalmente bruxo da Grã-Bretanha era lindo. As ruas eram feitas de pedra e extremamente limpas. As casas bem antigas e diferentes.

Laura ficou junto com o grupo grifinório: Harry, Rony e Hermione. O primeiro lugar que eles foram foi a Dedosdemel.

A loja de doces era imensa, com muitas prateleiras com os mais diferentes doces, todos parecendo deliciosos. Havia tabletes de nugá, quadrados cor-de-rosa de sorvete de coco, caramelos cor de mel, centenas de tipos de bombons em fileiras arrumadinhas, havia também uma enorme barricada de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, delícias gasosas, chicles de baba e bola, o estranho e quebradiço fio dental de menta, minúsculos diabinhos negros de pimenta, ratinhos de sorvetes, sapos de creme de menta, frágeis penas de algodão doce e bombons explosivos.

Laura ficou admirada....não sabia o que iria comprar primeiro. Conseguiu resistir a tentação e comprou apenas alguns sapos de chocolates, os tabletes de nugá que adorava e uma caixinha de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

Saíram de lá e foram passar na Casa dos Gritos, pois Laura queria muito conhecê-la. Era uma casa com muitas histórias de fantasmas e seres sobrenaturais. Poucos bruxos sabiam o que realmente estava por trás dela. Ela se localizava no final do vilarejo, logo depois de uma ladeira. Era uma grande casa, com aparência velha, duas janelas estavam fechadas com tábuas e seus jardins eram úmidos e malcuidados, como se há anos nenhuma pessoa tivesse entrado ali. Até os fantasmas de Hogwarts evitavam o lugar.

Harry não contou para Laura o que realmente acontecia na casa. Não a conhecia o bastante para falar sobre suas descobertas. Mas Laura sabia de tudo. Sabia dos Marotos, do Lupin (o ex-professor que era lobisomem) e até que os famosos alunos Fred e Jorge tentaram entrar lá algumas vezes.

Saíram dali e foram para a Dervixes e Bangues e logo após na Zonko´s, pois Rony queria equipar seu estoque de besteiras.

Depois, finalmente, foram ao Três Vassouras. Laura estava louca de vontade de provar a famosa "cerveja amanteigada". Hermione ficou boba de saber que Laura nunca havia experimentado.

E adorou! Passaram a tarde lá "jogando conversa fora" e bebendo.

No meio da tarde Laura se ausentou um pouco do Três Vassouras. Disse aos três que tinha uma coisa importante a fazer, mas que já voltava. Os três, muito curiosos que eram, insistiram muito para que ela contasse, mas não houve jeito.

Ela já sabia que Snape acabaria descobrindo que foi a Hogsmeade, então voltou a Dedosdemel e comprou uma linda caixa de bombons para ele. Pediu ao vendedor que colocasse numa sacola discreta, pois seria uma surpresa.

Enquanto os alunos se divertiam em Hogsmeade, Severo Snape, que não saiu da escola, notou que Laura não havia comparecido ao Salão Principal para o almoço. Ficou curioso. Viu a colega de quarto de Laura, Kelly Kiedmann, e resolveu perguntar, sentia que havia algo errado.

- Srta. Kiedmann, sabe onde está a Srta. Steen?

- Ela foi a Hogsmeade.

- Como? Tem certeza?

- Sim. Eu a vi saindo junto com a Profª. McGonagall.

Snape fez uma expressão de ódio.

- Avise-a quando chegar para ir imediatamente a minha sala, por favor.

- Sim, professor. Eu aviso.

Logo que chegou, Laura recebeu o recado e foi diretamente à sala do professor com um pacote nas mãos. Já sabia o que lhe esperava, e foi bem preparada.

- Professor, o senhor mandou me chamar?

Snape se virou e a olhou com uma expressão parecendo que iria lançar uma maldição em Laura.

- Onde a senhorita estava?

- Eu fui a Hogsmeade. – Ao contrário de Snape, Laura estava muito tranqüila.

- Quem lhe deu permissão?

- A Profª. McGonagall.

- Explique melhor. – Ele ainda estava fulminando Laura com o olhar.

- Eu não pedi, professor, se é isso que o senhor está pensando. Ela me viu logo após o café e perguntou por que eu não iria. Eu respondi e ela me autorizou. Disse que depois falaria com o senhor sobre isso.

- Muito bem. Mesmo assim ficará em detenção por uma semana por ter desrespeitado uma ordem minha. Começa a partir de segunda-feira.

- Estarei aqui, professor. – Laura tentava controlar o sorrido de satisfação. "Enfim...uma detenção...." pensou Laura.

- Agora pode ir, senhorita.

- Só mais uma coisinha.... – disse Laura dando meia volta.

- O que foi agora, Srta. Steen? – Snape revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- Eu uma lembrancinha ...para ao senhor. Está aqui, espero que esteja ao seu gosto. – E Laura colocou em cima da mesa dele uma caixa verde escura decorada com uma fita prateada. Era uma caixa com os mais finos bombons da Dedosdemel.

Snape ficou tão surpreso com isso, que nem conseguiu dizer nada, ficou só olhando para Laura que se virou e saiu. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que o Mestre de Poções ganhou um presente..

No domingo, logo após o almoço, Snape foi até a sala da Profª. McGonagall falar sobre o acontecido. Ainda estava furioso.

- Está ocupada, Minerva?

- Não. Pode entrar, Severo. Temos mesmo que conversar.

- Sobre a aluna Laura Steen.

- Sim, isso mesmo. Acredito que não há nada que a impeça de ir a Hogsmeade. Ela não tem mais onze anos, sabe se cuidar.

- Eu não permiti que ela fosse.

- Peço desculpas se passei por cima de suas ordens, mas achei que não haveria problema.

- Ela está no primeiro ano. Regras são regras.

- Mas o caso dela é especial. Alvo me disse que ela tem os mesmos direitos que um aluno do sétimo ano, então pode ir quantas vezes quiser a Hogsmeade.

- Tudo bem, Minerva. Falarei com ela a respeito. – Snape continuava furioso, pois detestava ser contrariado.

**Capítulo 14 – Detenção**

A segunda-feira estava custando para passar....Laura estava ansiosa por sua detenção. Era a única maneira de passar algumas horas a sós com o seu professor preferido, mesmo que não fosse exatamente da maneira que queria...

Durante a aula de Poções, que eram os dois períodos da tarde, Snape evitou olhar e falar com Laura. Ele não sabia se estava com raiva dela ou se deveria agradecer o presente. Ele pensava que poderia haver algum interesse, pois ela não daria um presente sem nenhum motivo.

No final da aula, Laura nem saiu, só arrumou seus livros e ficou para cumprir a tão esperada detenção.

Depois que todos os alunos saíram da sala, Snape fechou a porta, virou-se rapidamente para Laura e disse:

- Eu não entendi o motivo daquele presente, Srta. Steen. Poderia me explicar?

- Motivo? – Laura se mostrou surpresa – Só senti vontade de agradar o chefe da minha casa.

- A senhorita não está pensando que vai me comprar com agrados, não é?

- Comprar o senhor? – Laura ficou séria – Não mesmo! Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que faz isso. Apenas quis lhe agradar, nada mais. Achei aqueles bombons com um aspecto tão tentador, que resolvi lhe trazer uma caixa. Pensei que iria gostar....

Snape ficou quieto. Novamente Laura havia lhe deixado sem palavras. Ela sempre tinha uma resposta na "ponta da língua". Ele não sabia mais o que dizer. Resolveu, então, mudar de assunto, apesar de ainda não estar satisfeito com as explicações dela.

- Falei com a Profª. McGonagall sobre seu passeio a Hogsmeade. – Snape estava realmente se sentindo obrigado a falar aquilo. Era totalmente contra seu estilo voltar atrás nas suas ordens.

- E o que ela disse?

- Disse que a senhorita tem todos os direitos....e deveres - Snape deu um sorriso sarcástico – que um aluno do sétimo ano. Ir a Hogsmeade é um dos seus direitos.

- E quais são os outros direitos? E os meus deveres?

- Caso a senhorita não tenha percebido, existe um mural no Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

- Ah....está lá então? – Snape levantou a sobrancelha e fez um olhar como se dissesse que sim. - Eu vou ler!

- Então vamos falar sobre sua detenção. – Snape finalmente pareceu ficar com seu humor um pouco melhor....ele adorava detenções. – A senhorita deverá limpar todos esses caldeirões... à maneira trouxa, é claro. – Ele deu outro sorriso sarcástico com o canto da boca – Deve estar acostumada a isso...

Laura não respondeu. Começou a fazer o que Snape lhe mandou. Não era tão ruim assim, pois realmente já estava acostumada. Na casa de seus pais era ela quem fazia a limpeza. Pelo menos agora ela tinha um "colírio" para os olhos enquanto trabalhava.

Os outros dias de detenção seriam na sala de Snape. Laura etiquetou os vidros de poções e colocou-os em ordem e também teve que limpar as estantes à maneira trouxa.

Laura cumpria suas detenções e olhava Snape. Ele nem falava mais nada com ela, apenas dizia o que tinha que fazer e logo "mergulhava" nos seus afazeres. Ficava em sua mesa escrevendo sem parar. Laura estava muito curiosa para saber o que era. "Serão cartas? Receitas de novas poções? Poesias?" pensou Laura.

No quarto dia de detenção, Snape mandou que Laura triturasse dentes de serpente que seriam usados nas aulas do terceiro ano. Laura fez uma cara de nojo, mas foi fazer sem questionar.

Após meia hora, Laura estava pálida e tonta. Suas mãos estavam ficando vermelhas. Parou o que estava fazendo e chamou Snape:

- Professor... – disse Laura com uma voz fraca.

Ele estava tão concentrado com seu trabalho, que não escutou. Laura repetiu:

- Professor... – Laura tentou falar um pouco mais alto, e desta vez ele escutou.

- Sim, Srta. Steen? – perguntou, mas sem olhar para ela.

- Eu....eu.... – Laura não conseguiu falar e caiu desmaiada no chão frio da masmorra.

Snape, assim que ouviu o barulho de Laura caindo, deu um pulo da cadeira e logo se aproximou dela para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Primeiramente pensou em levá-la para Madame Pomfrey examiná-la. Se deu conta de que ela não sabia da história de Laura, poderia ser arriscado. Aproximou-se mais ainda dela e tentou reanimá-la. Sem sucesso. Carregou-a, então, até um sofá que ficava num canto da sala.

Começou a examiná-la e viu que o rosto estava pálido e as mãos estavam bem vermelhas. Pegou a mão esquerda dela que começava a inchar e viu que havia um pequeno corte no dedo médio. Concluiu que ela havia se cortado com um dente de serpente e se envenenou. Esse tipo de corte não teria problemas sérios em bruxos, mas Laura ainda não estava com seu sangue totalmente bruxo. O cálculo que Snape havia feito mostrava de que provavelmente no final de dezembro o processo já estaria concluído. Snape havia se esquecido.

Pegou uma cadeira e colocou próximo ao sofá. Sentou e ficou por alguns segundos olhando para Laura e pensando no que deveria fazer primeiro. Pegou uma almofada e colocou sob a cabeça dela. Nesse momento sentiu o perfume dela....e alguns pensamentos tomaram conta de Snape. Olhou para o corpo de Laura, para os cabelos que pareciam sedosos, os lábios pareciam tão vermelhos em contraste com a pele pálida.....

Logo a razão voltou à mente de Snape e ele se deu conta das coisas que estava pensando enquanto o tempo passava. Tinha que fazer algo por ela, e rápido! Foi até a estante e pegou um ungüento para limpar as mãos de Laura e curar o ferimento. Depois pegou um antídoto em seu estoque para curar envenenamento.

O próximo passo seria um pouco mais difícil: como fazer com que Laura bebesse a poção? Snape não tinha muito jeito com essas coisas. Não estava nem um pouco acostumado a cuidar de alunos, muito menos de uma mulher.

Andou um pouco de um lado para outro, nervoso. Teria que tocar nela, não haveria outro jeito. Colocou um pouco da poção num copo, chegou perto de Laura e ergueu um pouco a cabeça dela com um braço, encostando levemente no seu peito. Com a outra mão, colocou o copo nos lábios dela, e fez com que ela tomasse um pouco da poção.

Snape estava muito nervoso. Não sabia se era mais pela situação de estar com uma aluna desmaiada em sua sala ou por ter que se aproximar tanto dela.

Ele conseguiu que Laura bebesse uma boa quantidade da poção. Pegou um pano e secou os lábios dela. Sentou-se novamente na cadeira e observou Laura. Estava tão linda....e o perfume....Snape não estava resistindo. Sentia vontade de beijá-la.

Snape levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira, ainda com o pano na mão. Foi até a janela e abriu um pouco o vidro para sentir o ar frio da rua. Ficou ali por alguns minutos. Olhou a noite e tentou esquecer um pouco seus pensamentos. Logo após voltou para sua mesa e tentou continuar com seus afazeres.

Não havia mais nada a ser feito. Talvez em uma hora ou duas Laura acordasse. Ele não sabia ao certo. O efeito deveria ser diferente no caso dela.

Ficou com um certo receio de que alguém viesse à masmorra. O que iria explicar? Por sorte ninguém apareceu. Todos os alunos sabiam que Snape detestava ser interrompido nas detenções.

Passaram quase duas horas. Snape ainda rabiscava algumas coisas, mas estava preocupado com Laura. Não conseguia se concentrar. Ela não havia acordado ainda.

Levantou e sentou-se na cadeira próxima ao sofá para ver como ela estava. Logo que sentou, Laura começou a acordar. Se mexeu um pouco e abriu os olhos. Viu Snape sentado ao seu lado lhe observando.

Laura achou que tudo deveria ser um sonho. Levou suas mãos até os olhos e esfregou um pouco para ter certeza de que não era ilusão. Olhou novamente e ele ainda estava ali, quieto, a lhe observar. Laura sorriu.

- Está se sentindo melhor, senhorita? – Disse Snape tentando parecer frio.

- Acho que sim....Mas eu estou com um gosto horrível na boca....- Laura fez uma careta – O que aconteceu?

- A senhorita se descuidou enquanto triturava os dentes de serpente. Cortou o dedo e se envenenou. Acabou desmaiando.

- Ufa! – Laura suspirou.

- Tive que colocá-la nesse sofá e fazer com que tomasse uma poção.

- Obrigada. – Laura pensou por um momento em Snape lhe carregando no colo...."pena que estava desacordada....nem lembro de nada!"

Laura tentou sentar-se, mas ainda estava um pouco fraca e tonta.

- É melhor descansar mais um pouco. – Snape falou seriamente olhando para Laura.

- Sim, professor.

- Eu não a levei para a enfermaria porque Madame Pomfrey não sabe da sua história. Então, terá que ficar deitada aí até que possa ir sozinha para os seus aposentos.

- Tudo bem, eu fico aqui bem quietinha. – Laura não conseguiu esconder o sorriso. Ficou ali quieta olhando o tempo todo para Snape. Pensou: "ficaria aqui a noite inteira, se pudesse". Se deu conta de que não seria prudente. Deveria parecer forte para ele e não uma mulher indefesa e sensível.

Snape voltou para sua mesa e continuou com suas anotações. Agora sim, fez um grande esforço para não olhar para ela. Ele podia sentir que estava sendo observado, mas mesmo assim tentou permanecer de cabeça baixa, concentrado.

Meia hora depois, Laura estava bem mais forte e conseguiu se levantar.

- Acho que agora já estou bem. Posso ir, professor?

- É, parece bem melhor agora. Pode ir, mas não comente nada com ninguém sobre o que aconteceu aqui.

- Sim, pode ficar tranqüilo. Obrigada.

Na sexta-feira, último dia de detenção. Laura já estava perfeitamente bem. Da noite anterior só ficaram as lembranças. Mesmo que não se lembrasse de tudo!

Snape, desta vez, controlou seus impulsos de crueldade e só pediu que Laura organizasse os livros na estante. Pediu também que aproveitasse e tirasse o pó. Não comentou mais nada do que havia acontecido, mas muitas vezes se dava conta de que estava observando Laura. Não queria admitir para si mesmo que estava encantado com a bela aluna. E ainda podia sentir o perfume...mesmo ela estando a alguns centímetros de distância.

Capítulo 15 – Presente de Natal Antecipado 

Chegou dezembro. Era uma fria manhã de sábado, durante o café da manhã, Laura recebeu uma coruja. Havia duas cartas e um pacote.

Os alunos que sentavam próximo a Laura ficaram muito curiosos para saber o que havia no pacote. Parecia um presente.

Laura sempre tinha a mania de abrir os pacotes primeiro...era difícil resistir! Mas, desta vez, parecia que alguém gritava ao seu ouvido, dizendo para antes de qualquer coisa ler as cartas. Era sua intuição que parecia avisar alguma coisa. Resolveu fazer o que sua intuição mandava.

A primeira era de Patrik, perguntando as novidades da escola. Era uma pequena carta. Ele não era de escrever muito. A outra era de Tio Ben e Cristy que dizia o seguinte:

"_Querida Laura:_

_Como estão seus estudos? Escreva nos contando tudo!_

_Estamos lhe enviando, junto com esta carta, um pacote. É seu presente de Natal. Estamos mandando agora, pois não conseguimos resistir._

_Fomos até a livraria e compramos logo que foi lançado. É o sexto livro da série: 'Harry Potter e o Príncipe Bastardo'. Está até autografado pela autora!_

_Esperamos que tenha gostado da surpresa!_

_Com saudades_

_Ben e Cristy"_

Laura arregalou os olhos e engoliu a seco. Eles sabiam que Laura adorava esses livros, por isso se adiantaram para enviar o presente. Ela agradeceu mentalmente a sua intuição. Fechou a carta e colocou-a em cima do pacote. Continuou a tomar seu café, enquanto pensava no que iria fazer.

Kelly não resistiu ao ver que Laura não iria abrir o pacote e perguntou:

- Você não vai abrir Laura? O que é? Estou curiosa!!

- Er....Não posso abrir aqui...

- Porque? É algo misterioso? Algum livro proibido?

As palavras de Kelly caíram como um peso na cabeça de Laura. Ficou mais nervosa do que estava. Respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Não é nada misterioso ou proibido, Kelly. É só o meu diário.

- Então o que é que tem? Muita gente tem diário!

- Mas não gosto que as pessoas vejam.

- Tudo bem, então. – Kelly ficou emburrada e virou para o lado para conversar com Malfoy.

Laura, logo que terminou o café, saiu da mesa e foi para seu quarto pensar no que iria fazer. Deveria entregar o livro para Dumbledore, mas ele não estava. Ele foi passar uma semana em Londres. Não seria apropriado guardar no seu quarto. Kelly era muito curiosa. Só restava uma alternativa: levar para Snape.

- Com licença, professor. Posso entrar?

- O que deseja agora, Srta. Steen? – Snape estava com um péssimo humor, como sempre.

- Estou com um problema sério...

- Não sou a pessoa indicada para resolver problemas femininos. Procure a Profª. McGonagall.

- Não é esse tipo de problema, é outra coisa bem pior.

- E porque acha que eu posso ajudar?

- Só Prof. Dumbledore ou o senhor podem fazer algo a respeito, mais ninguém nessa escola.

- O que é então?

- Eu recebi uma carta hoje durante o café. Junto veio um presente de Natal antecipado....

- Me procurou para reclamar de um presente? Eu tenho muito o que fazer, senhorita....não me faça perder tempo!

- Não é um simples presente. Olhe com seus próprios olhos e vai entender. – Laura entregou o pacote ainda fechado para Snape.

- Ainda não abriu? É alguma bomba?

- De certa forma é uma bomba....mas não explode. Pode abrir! – Disse Laura sorrindo.

Snape rasgou o papel e leu o título em voz alta:

- "Harry Potter e o Príncipe Bastardo"....O que significa isso? – Snape estava com vontade de assassinar alguém, de tanta raiva. Entregou o livro de volta para Laura.

- Esse é o sexto livro da série. Acabou de ser lançado e meus tios trouxas me mandaram de presente.

- Eles não deveriam ter enviado esse tipo de presente para cá. Não falou isso para eles?

- O que o senhor queria que eu dissesse?– Laura argumentava com ironia - Que vim estudar em Hogwarts? Que seria colega de Harry Potter? ...Professor! ...Para eles Harry Potter e o mundo bruxo não existe. Harry é apenas um personagem de histórias infantis!

Snape suspirou e cruzou os braços. Andou de um lado a outro rapidamente, bagunçando os cabelos. Pensou e disse:

- A senhorita não pode ficar com esse livro aqui na escola. – Snape falou seriamente

- Isso eu sei!

- Então, queime-o! Depois a senhorita compra outro quando voltar para Londres.

- Não posso. Está autografado pela autora. Não poderia explicar para meus tios quando voltasse.

- Então, o que quer que eu faça? Quem sabe a senhorita aproveita a situação e faz uma tarde de leitura em grupo no Salão Principal com os alunos de Hogwarts? - Ele estava irado e seus cabelos ficaram completamente bagunçados.

- Professor, não seja irônico! Eu não quero isso!! Eu seria expulsa do mundo bruxo! Só vim lhe pedir que esconda o livro prá mim até o final do ano letivo.

Snape pensou por um momento...seria uma oportunidade de finalmente ler o livro, mesmo que seja o sexto....

- O que diz nesse livro? – Disse Snape um pouco mais calmo, ajeitando os cabelos.

- Eu não sei. Como o senhor viu, eu sequer havia aberto o pacote.

- Não tem nem idéia?

- É a continuação dos outros. Deve contar como foi o sexto ano de Harry aqui em Hogwarts. O que ele descobriu, se esteve ou não em contato com você-sabe-quem, namoradas, brigas com professores, essas coisas.

- Brigas com professores? – Snape ficou curioso...

- Bom....é que....os outros livros comentavam sobre os desentendimentos com ...certos professores...

- Por exemplo? – Snape levantou uma sobrancelha e encarou Laura. Sabia mais ou menos do que ela estava falando, mas queria ter certeza.

- Profª. Umbridge, por exemplo. – Laura disse com um tom sarcástico.

- Mais algum? – Snape falou com ironia.

- Eu preciso mesmo falar, professor? Não acha que é óbvio demais!! Desde o primeiro livro fala da inimizade entre o senhor e Harry!!

- Como? Então esses livros falam de mim? Quem autorizou? – Snape voltou a ficar com o olhar assassino.

- Todos os livros falam a seu respeito. Das discussões de vocês dois e coisas do tipo. Mas, infelizmente, não sei como a autora ficou sabendo de tudo. – Laura tentava controlar o máximo que podia suas palavras, mas já estava difícil....ele sabia conduzi-la a falar o que não queria. Ou será que queria?

- Sonhos....foi o que Alvo disse. Ela ficou sabendo de tudo através de sonhos. – Falou Snape com um tom de desprezo. Mas, ainda curioso, perguntou: – O que mais sabe?

- Sobre os cinco primeiros livros sei tudo. Posso me lembrar de cada detalhe dos livros. Li cada um pelo menos umas cinco vezes, sem falar nos filmes...

- Filmes? Que filmes?

- Já fizeram três filmes. Cada um corresponde a um dos livros.

- Explique isso melhor... – Snape sentou numa cadeira próxima a Laura.

- É simples, professor. Fizeram um filme do que é contado nos livros. Por exemplo: no primeiro livro mostra quando Harry foi deixado na porta da casa dos tios trouxas, ainda bebê. Depois conta como foi quando recebeu as cartas de Hogwarts. A sua chegada aqui na escola, o Chapéu Seletor e assim por diante. Três filmes, cada um corresponde a um livro e cada um a um ano de Harry aqui em Hogwarts.

- E o que mostra daqui de Hogwarts?

- Mostra muita coisa. Não é Hogwarts, é outro castelo que, com efeitos especiais, ficou bem parecido. Conseguiram até fazer as escadas móveis!

- Mostra os alunos, fantasmas e os professores?

- Todos os professores, fantasmas e alguns alunos.

- Então eu....

- Sim....o senhor aparece nos filmes, um ator faz o papel de Professor Snape.

- Um ator trouxa me imitando? Eu não acredito! – Snape levantou-se da cadeira e começou andar de um lado a outro, nervoso. – É ridículo! Humilhante!

- Nem tanto.... – Laura sorriu – O senhor está sendo muito bem representado. Escolheram, na minha opinião, o melhor ator do Reino Unido.

- Humf! – Snape estava odiando tudo, mas também muito curioso. – E...ele se parece comigo?

- Nos filmes ele está muito parecido: cruel, sarcástico, inteligente, charmoso. – Snape olhou com surpresa para Laura, mas ela continuou – Fisicamente não se parece muito, apesar de ter uma voz macia e marcante como a sua, olhos e cabelos claros. Mas, quando ele veste a roupa adequada, faz a maquiagem e coloca a peruca....fica perfeito!

- Imagino.... – disse Snape muito sarcástico. – Peruca!!! É ridículo!

- O senhor não pode falar....não viu! – Laura sorria enquanto falava.

- Muito bem, então. – Snape já estava sem jeito, resolveu mudar de assunto. – Eu guardo o livro para a senhorita.

- Obrigada, professor.

- Mas.....a senhorita permite que eu leia?

Laura engoliu a seco....sabia que ele iria lhe pedir isso, mas tinha um certo receio de como ele reagiria....Não tinha nem idéia do que J. K. Rowling havia escrito no livro.

- Pode.....pode sim, mas....

- Mas?

- Sinceramente, acho que seria melhor se o senhor tivesse primeiro lido os outros cinco. – Era a única idéia que veio na mente de Laura naquele momento.

- Por que? Se os livros contam como foram os anos de Harry aqui em Hogwarts, eu, como estava aqui, devo saber como foi, não?

- Teoricamente sim, mas acredito que os livros tenham algumas informações que o senhor desconhece.

- Por exemplo?

- Pensamentos de Harry, coisas que aconteceram em momentos que o senhor não estava presente...

- Entendo. – Snape respirou fundo e finalmente resolveu perguntar: - Então me diga, onde posso conseguir esses outros livros para ler?

- Pode comprar em qualquer livraria trouxa.

- Ah...sim.... Onde eu acho uma "livraria trouxa"? – disse Snape fazendo uma careta e revirando os olhos.

- Em Londres existem várias! Existe até uma que fica bem ao lado do Caldeirão Furado. Acredito que aquela deverá ter todos os livros a venda.

- Agradeço a informação. Pode ir agora, senhorita.

Laura saiu da sala se sentindo um pouco culpada. Será que falou demais? "De qualquer modo, ele iria ficar sabendo algum dia..." pensou.

Snape ficou bem impressionado com tudo que Laura lhe disse. Nem se deu ao trabalho de guardar o livro. Sentou-se confortavelmente no sofá e começou a ler. Estava muito ansioso para saber o que aquela autora falava do mundo bruxo.

Não saiu da sala nem para as refeições, ficou "mergulhado" no livro. Estava pasmo em ver tudo que estava escrito. O livro falava dos alunos, com seus nomes e casas, falava dos comensais, professores, da floresta proibida, do Ministério da Magia, de Lord Voldemort....tudo era dito abertamente!!!

Às vezes Snape parava a leitura por uns momentos e reclamava que a autora defendia muito Potter. "Coitadinho do Potter.....que idiota essa mulher!" pensava.

Snape estava "devorando" o livro. Queria ver se ela falava algo a seu respeito. Até o momento só havia citado o seu nome. Num certo momento ele parou de ler e começou a rir sozinho. J. K. Rowling estava contando como eram as aulas de poções e de como eram humilhados e castigados Potter e Neville...

Quando estava quase no final do livro, Snape deu um pulo do sofá e jogou o livro no chão. Finalmente achou o que estava procurando. A autora falou algo a seu respeito...uma coisa que nunca poderia ser mencionada, nem no mundo bruxo. O trecho que fez Snape querer matar a autora com suas próprias mãos (como se já não a quisesse vê-la morta!), contava que Lily Evans tinha um irmão chamado PERSEUS EVANS e que, trocando as letras, resultava no nome do professor odiado por Potter: SEVERUS SNAPE.

Ele andou de um lado a outro na sala sem saber o que fazer. Pensou primeiro em falar com Dumbledore, mas ele ainda não havia chegado de viagem. Resolveu falar com Harry. Estava com muita raiva. Mas deveria falar com cautela, em hipótese alguma poderia mencionar a maneira que descobriu que ele sabia de tudo.

- Mandou me chamar, professor?

- Sente-se Potter. Temos um assunto sério a tratar. – Snape estava com um olhar diabólico.

- O que é? Fiz algo errado? – Harry tentava controlar sua voz, mas estava com um pouco de medo de Snape.

- Você sempre faz tudo errado! Porque não se limita a cuidar de seus estudos, em vez de ficar bisbilhotando a vida alheia? – Falou olhando nos olhos de Harry, quase pulando no pescoço do garoto.

- O que quer dizer? – disse afastando um pouco o corpo de perto de Snape.

- Mais uma vez ficou investigando a minha vida... – Snape deu meia volta e ficou um pouco mais afastado.

- Eu não...

- Não? Então como ficou sabendo do meu verdadeiro nome? E sobre minha irmã? Será que ela veio do "além" para lhe contar a verdade?

- Foi sem querer...

- Sempre diz essa mesma frase, Potter!

- Eu só queria saber mais sobre a minha mãe...não imaginava que....o senhor é meu tio...

- Quero que esqueça o que descobriu! Esqueça que sou irmão de sua mãe, meu nome, enfim, esqueça tudo que sabe a meu respeito! Ordeno que não pronuncie uma só palavra a meu respeito com ninguém!

- Eu não vou falar nada...

- E lembre-se sempre: sou apenas....preste atenção: APENAS seu professor, nada além disso.

Harry abaixou a cabeça com lágrimas nos olhos. Estava se segurando para não chorar. Não queria que Snape percebesse o que estava sentindo.

- Agora pode ir, Potter.

Snape ficou pensativo..."se esse livro fala isso a meu respeito, o que será que é dito nos outros?" Ele ficou preocupado, curioso e com muita raiva. Sentia ódio de Harry, de J. K. Rowling, de Lily, de Laura, de todos!

Na terça-feira chegou Dumbledore. Assim que Snape terminou de dar suas aulas, foi logo falar com ele.

- Severo, como foi essa semana? Alguma novidade?

- A semana não foi nem um pouco agradável, Alvo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Vou lhe contar tudo, desde o início: ... – Snape falou sobre o presente que Laura recebeu e o que leu no livro. – Como vocês permitiram que Potter ficasse sabendo disso?

- Ele é esperto demais, Severo....eu sinto muito.

- Mencionaram num livro, Alvo! Todos os leitores trouxas sabem do meu verdadeiro nome. Percebe o risco que estou correndo? O que faremos a respeito?

- A única coisa que podemos fazer é continuar mantendo o máximo de sigilo possível. Ninguém no mundo bruxo pode ficar sabendo, principalmente Voldemort.

- Se ele ficar sabendo, estou morto....duplamente morto! Não terei mais nenhum dia de paz! Ele já está atrás de mim pelo fato de eu não ser mais um comensal da morte, imagina se descobre isso...

- Não se preocupe tanto, Severo. Se ele ficar sabendo, pode ser que use você para pegar mais facilmente Harry. Afinal, você é o tio dele!

- Não gosto de me lembrar deste detalhe. Se Petúnia morre....serei o responsável por ele...

- Outra coisa, Alvo...preciso ler os outros livros.

- Você não desiste, heim? – disse Dumbledore rindo.

- Claro! Se aquela louca escreveu isso a meu respeito no sexto livro, imagina o que ela deve ter dito nos outros cinco!

- Você tem razão. De qualquer forma, é melhor saber exatamente o que os trouxas conhecem do nosso mundo. Me diga, como pretende conseguir esses livros?

- A Srta. Steen disse que posso comprá-los numa livraria trouxa. Existe uma que fica ao lado do Caldeirão Furado. Estou pensando em ir até lá.

- Tudo bem, mas não acho prudente que vá sozinho.

- Qual o problema?

- Você não sabe lidar com trouxas, Severo. Sequer entende como funciona o dinheiro deles!

- E o que sugere, Alvo? Pretende ir comigo? – disse Snape ironicamente.

- Eu? Não....também não tenho jeito com trouxas. – Dumbledore sorriu. – Sugiro que leve a Srta. Steen. Ela entende de trouxas e conhece tudo sobre os livros também. É a pessoa mais indicada para fazer isso.

- Era só o que me faltava.... – Snape ficou emburrado.

- Poderiam ir no próximo sábado. Ninguém notaria a falta de vocês, pois é dia de visita a Hogsmeade.

- Como quiser, Alvo. Vou falar com ela, então.

**Capítulo 16 – Livraria Trouxa**

No outro dia, no final da aula de Poções, os alunos já estavam arrumando seu material para sair da sala. Snape se dirigiu para Laura e falou seriamente:

- Srta. Steen, pode ficar mais um minuto? Precisamos conversar.

- Sim. – Laura voltou a se sentar na cadeira.

- Pretendo ir àquela livraria trouxa no próximo sábado. Gostaria que a senhorita me acompanhasse.

- Por que precisa de mim? – Laura falou com um leve tom sarcástico.

- Não entendo nada de trouxas. – falou secamente, sem olhar diretamente para Laura.

- Mas....tem que ser neste sábado? É dia de visita a Hogsmeade.

- É exatamente por isso que escolhi este sábado. Os alunos não sentirão nossa falta.

- Acho que vai ser o contrário....Eu já havia combinado de me encontrar com o pessoal no Três Vassouras...

- Isso não será problema. A senhorita deverá dizer que ficará em detenção.

- Detenção?! Tudo bem, professor, como o senhor quiser. – Laura tentou disfarçar falando com um tom tristonho...mas, na verdade, estava adorando a idéia. Passear com Snape, quem diria!!!

- Esteja na sala do Diretor, logo após o café da manhã. Iremos pela rede flu. Não esqueça de se vestir com roupas apropriadas.

- Pode deixar, professor. Estarei lá.

No café da manhã Laura fez uma bela encenação para seus colegas, mentindo que Snape lhe colocou em detenção o sábado inteirinho. Fez cara de triste e pediu que Hermione comprasse alguns doces na Dedosdemel.

Logo foi até seu quarto e rapidamente trocou de roupa. Vestiu uma calça jeans bem justa, tênis, um blusão de lã e uma jaqueta. Para disfarçar colocou sua capa por cima de tudo.

Dumbledore e Snape já estavam a espera de Laura. Snape estava com uma calça preta, sapato preto, um blusão de lã cinza e um casacão preto. Não conseguia gostar de vestir roupas coloridas, de jeito nenhum!

- Estávamos a sua espera, senhorita. – Snape estava tão nervoso e ansioso com a viagem, que nem olhou para Laura direito.

- Vim o mais rápido que pude. – disse Laura com uma voz ofegante.

Snape olhou para Laura .

- Então, acho melhor vocês irem logo. – disse Dumbledore.

- Posso dar uma sugestão? – disse Laura e Dumbledore fez um sinal que sim. – Acho melhor o Prof. Snape usar um nome diferente. Não posso chamá-lo assim na livraria!

- Tem razão. Esses trouxas conhecem o meu nome!

- Que tal Joe? É um nome bem diferente. – sugeriu Laura.

- Não gostei muito, mas tudo bem. – Snape fez uma careta. – Vamos logo, então.

Laura entrou primeiro na lareira do diretor, pegou um punhado de pó de flu na mão e disse claramente, atirando o pó no chão:

- CALDEIRÃO FURADO!

Chegou lá e saiu imediatamente da lareira do bar, pois logo atrás já estava chegando Snape.

O homem que ficava atrás do balcão foi cumprimentar Snape.

- Bom dia, Prof. Snape!

- Bom dia, Tom. Pode nos fazer um favor?

- Sim, senhor.

- Precisamos ir à Londres, no meio dos trouxas, pode guardar nossas capas?

- Claro, senhor!

- Obrigado, Tom.

Quando saíram do Caldeirão Furado, Snape ficou olhando um pouco para o ir e vir dos trouxas com seus carros. "Como podem viver assim? Parecem todos loucos!" Snape pensou.

Chegaram na frente da loja e os livros "Harry Potter" estavam todos expostos na vitrine. Em destaque estava o sexto livro que recém havia sido lançado. Laura achava isso tudo normal, mas Snape odiava.

Entraram na livraria e ele viu uma enxurrada de produtos "Harry Potter" na parte central da loja Havia, além dos livros, também cadernos, adesivos, agendas e até chapéus e varinhas com o símbolo de Hogwarts.

A loja não estava muito cheia, era um pouco cedo. Tinha um grupo de garotos escolhendo os chapéus, outros comprando livros. Alguns até estavam fantasiados com blusões e capas com os símbolos de Hogwarts.

- Como permitem tudo isso? O mundo bruxo está muito exposto, o Ministério tinha que dar um jeito nisso. – Snape falou baixinho para Laura. – Eu deveria ter vindo com minha roupa normal, nem teriam notado.

- Como não, Joe? Eles são só garotos, acham até engraçadinho, mas um adulto já é diferente!!! Iriam achar que você é um louco tentando imitar o Prof. Snape, com certeza!!!

- Imitar?!!! Mas eu....

- Joe....cuidado com as palavras!!!

Snape ficou emburrado.

- Então, vamos levar todos?

- Sim, todos. – Snape começou a ler os títulos dos livros – Ahhhh agora estou entendendo. Pedra Filosofal, Cálice de Fogo...nossa! Como pode?!

- Olhe só, também tem, além dos seis livros da série, esses dois aqui: "Quadribol através dos séculos" e "Animais Fantásticos e onde Habitam"

- Como??? – Olhar de espanto.

- A mesma autora escreveu esses livros e usou o pseudônimo do autor original do mundo bruxo. Não se assuste, Joe! Tudo isso também não passa de ficção para os trouxas.... – Laura disse baixinho.

- Mesmo assim, acho tudo uma loucura!!

- Então, vamos levar todos?

- Sim, todos.

Laura e Snape passaram no balcão para fazer o pagamento. Laura pagou com o seu cartão de crédito trouxa. Depois Snape lhe devolveria com dinheiro de bruxo.

- Mais alguma coisa?– disse a balconista.

- Não, só isso. – disse Laura. – Por favor, empacote bem, sim!!!

- Pode deixar.

A balconista terminou de empacotar e entregando as sacolas para Laura, disse:

- Vocês já assistiram os filmes?

- Eu já, ele ainda não, porque?

- Estamos com uma promoção. Temos uma sala de vídeo no fundo da loja e estamos passando o primeiro filme do Harry Potter agora pela manhã. Vai começar daqui a pouco. À tarde passará o segundo filme. Vocês estão convidados a assistir, é grátis!

- Que interessante! – disse Laura – Obrigada pelo convite. – virou-se para Snape – Vamos assistir, Joe?

- Assistir o filme do Potter....sim, acredito que possa ser útil.

A balconista olhou achando o jeito dele falar um pouco estranho. Fez um sinal com a mão indicando onde ficava a sala de vídeo para eles assistirem e se virou para atender outro cliente.

Snape e Laura entram na sala e sentaram-se nas cadeiras do fundo. Laura achava tudo muito engraçado. Snape estava muito impressionado. Tentava controlar o máximo que podia seus impulsos sonserinos.

Começou o filme. Snape ficou com os olhos "grudados" na tela da televisão. Era tudo muito estranho, aqueles aparelhos trouxas e depois quando apareceu Dumbledore ele logo reconheceu. Fizeram uma maquiagem tão bem feita no ator que realmente ficou bem parecido. Ele ficou hipnotizado, pasmo com tudo aquilo que estava vendo. A atriz que fazia Minerva McGonagall não era tão parecida. A verdadeira Minerva era um pouco mais velha. Hagrid estava bem parecido, talvez desse até para confundir os dois. Snape ficou nervoso ao ver Potter no filme. "Como aquele garoto podia ser tão parecido?" pensava.

Quando finalmente mostrou Hogwarts, ele viu o ator que fazia o papel de Prof. Snape. Olhou para Laura e fez uma cara de espanto. O ator estava bem parecido com o verdadeiro Snape. O nariz era um pouco menor e o cabelo parecia um pouco mais "leve", mas estava bem caracterizado. Laura olhou para ele, sorriu e falou:

- Eu disse, ele ficou bem parecido!!!

- Quero ver mais detalhes.

- Logo vai mostrar a aula de poções, acho até que vai gostar!!!

- Humpf!

E realmente, Snape parecia se divertir com o ator que lhe imitava. Era cruel e sarcástico como ele. Sorriu disfarçadamente quando a Grifinória perdia pontos. E se controlou para não soltar uma gargalhada na hora em que o ator humilhou Potter e quando Neville errou a poção.

Quando começou o campeonato de quadribol, Snape parecia não acreditar.

- Como pode eles estarem voando de vassouras? Não sabia que os trouxas....

- No cinema tudo é possível, mas nada é real! – disse Laura.

Snape continuou com os olhos fixos na tela olhando o jogo. Na cena em que Hermione põe fogo na capa dele, não conseguiu se conter, chegou até a falar um pouco mais alto, fazendo com que os garotos que também estavam assistindo olhassem para trás:

- Eu sabia!!!! Foi aquela menina idiota, sangue-ruim!!

Laura, rapidamente, tentou disfarçar:

- Joe, não se emocione tanto...é só um filme!!

Snape permaneceu irritado e ficou quieto olhando o restante do filme. Laura tentava se controlar para não rir da reação dele. Entendia a irritação dele, mas a situação era cômica.

Laura pensou: "Imagina quando ele ficar sabendo, no segundo livro, que Hermione roubou um ingrediente da sala dele para fazer a poção polissuco...não quero nem ver no que vai resultar.... Melhor que ele não assista o filme, assim dá tempo de eu antes falar com Dumbledore!"

Quando terminou o filme, Snape nem falava muito, estava completamente irado, com mais vontade ainda de degolar a autora dos livros. "Um 'Avada' nela não seria nada mal...Acredito que o Ministério nem me mandaria para Azkaban por isso..." pensava.

Já estava na hora do almoço. Laura estava com saudades de uma comida trouxa, resolveu convidar Snape.

- Está na hora do almoço.

- Vamos almoçar no Caldeirão Furado. Não é igual a comida de Hogwarts, mas é o que tem.

- Não aceitaria experimentar uma comida trouxa, prá variar?

- Comida trouxa?! – Fez uma cara de nojo – Não sei não.....nunca provei isso.

- Garanto que pode ser muito bom. Tem um restaurante ali na outra rua. Eu já almocei lá e a comida é ótima. Que tal?

- Hummm...- fez cara de desconfiado - O que os trouxas comem?

- Praticamente as mesmas coisas que os bruxos, a grande diferença é a maneira como preparam.

- Tudo bem. Pode ser melhor que a comida do Caldeirão Furado, vou experimentar.

Eles foram para o restaurante. Laura achava o máximo estar acompanhada do seu professor preferido. Almoçar a sós com ele....nem acreditava!

Snape ficava olhando de um lado a outro. Tudo para ele era novidade e também estranho.

O restaurante não era muito grande, mas muito aconchegante. As mesas eram redondas e pequenas. Acomodavam confortavelmente duas pessoas. Sentaram-se numa mesa perto da janela.

- Então, o que vamos comer? – disse Snape olhando para Laura que estava lendo o cardápio.

- Deixe-me ver.....Que tal frango ao molho de ervas, arroz aromático e salada?

- Pelo nome parece interessante....pode ser.

- O que vamos beber?

- Eu gosto de um bom suco de abóbora ou, se não tiver, pode ser cerveja amanteigada.

- Aqui não tem! – Laura deu uma risadinha – Esse tipo de bebida só no mundo bruxo....

- Ah....e o que os trouxas bebem?

- Outros sucos, laranja, por exemplo. Também tem refrigerante – uma espécie de bebida gasosa, e também bebidas alcoólicas, como o vinho.

- Vinho? Isso eu gosto.

- Então vou pedir vinho para nós.

O garçom serviu a comida. O frango estava com um aroma muito apetitoso. Foi preparado com alecrim, manjerona e orégano, com um molho feito à base de vinho. O arroz aromático era feito com canela, pimenta, açafrão, azeite de oliva e castanhas. Snape olhou aquela comida muito bem servida e ficou pasmo. Provou com um pouco de desconfiança, mas o sabor era incrivelmente maravilhoso. Não esperava que a comida trouxa pudesse ser tão deliciosa e com um perfume tão tentador.

Snape, enquanto se deliciava com a comida, falava:

- Vamos voltar na livraria depois do almoço para assistir o outro filme?

- Acho que vai ficar tarde. – Laura inventava uma desculpa. – Não podemos chegar tarde em Hogwarts. Os alunos voltam do passeio por volta das 16h, o senhor sabe.

- Tem razão. Então passaremos rapidamente no Beco Diagonal para eu comprar alguns ingredientes e logo vamos embora.

- Melhor assim. – Laura se sentiu mais aliviada.

Terminaram de comer e Laura, que não agüentava mais de curiosidade para saber o que ele havia achado do filme, finalmente perguntou:

- O que o senhor achou do filme? Gostou?

- Achei uma loucura! Como pode...é inacreditável a quantidade de informações que os trouxas têm sobre nós.

- E...sobre o ator que lhe representou, o que achou?

- Poderia ser melhor. Queria conhecê-lo para dar algumas dicas.

- Tá brincando! Quer conhecê-lo?

- Qual o problema? Eu não me identifico....

- Ah...sim.... E vai dizer o que?

- Na verdade eu queria que ele me dissesse como sabe tantos detalhes da minha personalidade. Isso tudo consta nos livros?

- Alguma coisa sim....mas não tudo. Ouvi dizer que J. K. Rowling, a autora, conversou muito com o ator e lhe deu inúmeros detalhes de sua personalidade. Detalhes que somente ela e o ator sabem...e você, é claro!

- Essa mulher.... – rosnou e revirou os olhos.

- Ela sabe muito a seu respeito.

- Poderia me adiantar o que mais conta sobre mim nesses malditos livros?

- Hummm....o senhor vai ler. Eu não vou estragar a surpresa.... – disse sarcasticamente.

- Surpresa? Isso me dá arrepios só de pensar.

Laura foi ao banheiro e Snape ficou observando-a caminhar. Ficou com o olhar "preso" no corpo dela, estava usando uma calça jeans justa. "O corpo dela é perfeito.....Pára, Severo! Você está !" – pensou. Pegou a taça de vinho e bebeu um grande gole para esfriar os pensamentos.

Logo após Laura voltar, eles foram para o Caldeirão Furado, pegaram suas capas e se dirigiram ao Beco Diagonal. Snape não quis que Laura o acompanhasse à Travessa do Tranco. Ela, então, ficou na Floreios e Borrões, dando uma olhadinha nos livros.

**Capítulo 17 – A reação de Snape**

Laura, para não deixar Snape curioso, não falou nada com Dumbledore logo que chegaram em Hogwarts. Mandou uma coruja ao diretor dizendo que tinha algo importante para lhe falar.

Na segunda-feira, Dumbledore pediu que Laura fosse até sua sala após o horário de aulas para ver do que se tratava.

- Sente-se senhorita. Aceita chá e biscoitos?

- Obrigada.

- Como foi o passeio no sábado?

- Foi ótimo, mas....aconteceu algo que eu não previa. – falou seriamente. – O Prof. Snape não lhe disse o que viu?

- Não. Logo que chegou, foi direto para a masmorra ler os livros. Só tem aparecido na hora das aulas.

- Então vou lhe contar. A livraria onde compramos estava com uma promoção. Estavam passando os dois primeiros filmes do "Harry Potter". O senhor já sabe a respeito?

- Sim, Severo me contou que foram feitos filmes correspondendo aos livros.

- Nós assistimos lá na loja o primeiro filme na parte da manhã. A tarde iria passar o segundo, mas eu inventei uma desculpa para não assistir. Achei que ele já tinha ficado bem nervoso ao saber algumas coisas que viu no filme. Nesse primeiro não teve nada de tão grave, mas no segundo ele, com certeza, iria querer o pescoço de Hermione.

- Hermione Granger? Porque?

- No primeiro filme ele viu que ela pôs fogo na sua capa, pois achava que ele estava azarando a vassoura de Harry, lembra?

- Sim, Dumbledore dá uma risadinha – me lembro muito bem. Severo ficou uma fera!

- Isso não é nada perto do que ele vai descobrir ao ler o segundo livro. Ganhei um pouco de tempo em não deixá-lo assistir ao filme.

- O que ele descobre no segundo livro?

- Descobre que Hermione rouba um ingrediente de seu estoque para fazer a poção polissuco.

- Sim...sim.... Ele nunca teve provas de ter sido mesmo a Srta. Granger.

- Pois agora terá....e temo por ela. Ele vai querer o pescoço dela!

- Vou conversar com ele, pode ficar tranqüila...

- Mas, Diretor.... ainda tem algo pior, muito pior que ele vai descobrir....pior que tudo isso junto.

- O que é?

- Ao ler o quinto livro, ele descobrirá que a autora mencionou a cena em que Potter mexe na penseira dele. Todos os trouxas, que são leitores destes livros, sabem qual é uma das piores lembranças da vida do Prof. Snape....Me dá calafrios só de pensar em como vai ser a reação dele.

- Terei mesmo uma longa conversa com Severo. Obrigada por tudo, senhorita.

Na terça-feira, Dumbledore vai até a masmorra para conversar com Snape:

- Olá Severo! Como está indo a leitura? Está se divertindo?

- Sente-se Alvo. – falou secamente – Estou cada vez mais apavorado com esses livros. Já estou no final do terceiro livro. É inacreditável!

- Tem algo que gostaria de me contar sobre esses livros?

- Estão sendo muito úteis. Estou descobrindo muitas coisas interessantes.

- Por exemplo?

- Você sabia que a Srta. Granger roubou um ingrediente da minha sala para fazer uma poção polissuco?

Dumbledore tentou disfarçar que não sabia de nada.

- Mas....você não vai fazer nada a respeito, não é Severo?

- Quer que eu fique quieto? Essa menina merecia ser expulsa de Hogwarts!!! As detenções que estou pensando em aplicar, não são nada, comparado ao que ela fez...isso só nos primeiros anos de Hogwarts, imagino quando terminar de ler os livros....

- E imagino que você vai dizer como descobriu tudo isso para ela, não? - Dumbledore disse sarcasticamente.

- Isso é um problema meu, não acha Alvo?

- Não, não acho. Isso não só é um problema da Escola, como do mundo bruxo também. Sabe que não pode mencionar nada sobre esses livros. É melhor fingir que não sabe de nada.

- Impossível. – Snape já estava rosnando.

- Impossível ou não, é assim que vai ter que ser, Severo. E....desconfio que você vai descobrir muito mais coisas nesses livros. Peço que, antes de fazer qualquer coisa, fale comigo. Tem que agir com muita cautela, Severo.

- Como quiser, Alvo. – Snape sentiu vontade de sair batendo a porta, mas se lembrou que estava na sua sala.

Dumbledore sentiu o olhar enfurecido de Severo, conhecia-o muito bem. Levantou-se e saiu para deixar Snape se acalmar sozinho. Não iria adiantar falar mais nada com ele agora.

Passaram alguns dias. Snape finalmente terminou de ler o quinto livro. Estava visivelmente irritado, mal-humorado, cruel e, se pudesse, distribuiria maldições por toda a escola, tal era a raiva que estava sentido.

Era muita humilhação para ele suportar. Todos os leitores trouxas daqueles livros sabiam o que havia na sua penseira. E, talvez, alguns alunos sangue-ruins também....Era muito difícil suportar tudo.

E Laura....ele acreditava que, provavelmente, ela se controlava ao máximo para não ficar dando gargalhadas na sua frente. Ela sabia de tudo e ele se sentia cada vez mais humilhado, diminuído e sua raiva aumentando.

Foi, como havia combinado, falar com o Diretor. Entrou rapidamente na sala de Dumbledore, fazendo com que sua capa voasse.

- Alvo, precisamos conversar. É urgente!

- Vejo, pela sua expressão, que está acontecendo algo grave.

- Muito grave! Aquela trouxa maluca e idiota vasculhou toda a minha vida mesmo. Não tinha mais nada o que fazer então resolveu bisbilhotar a minha vida!!! Ela precisa de uma correção urgente! Se eu ainda estivesse ao lado do Lord das Trevas, entregaria essa trouxa idiota para ele se divertir.

- Calma, Severo. Explique-se melhor. – Dumbledore já imaginava qual era o porque de tamanha raiva e ódio que Snape estava sentindo.

- Essa trouxa ousou mencionar no quinto livro algo que diz respeito a minha vida íntima. Quem autorizou? Que direito ela tem de me expor dessa maneira ao mundo trouxa? E os sangue-ruins que estudam aqui, devem rir da minha cara o tempo todo.....

- Seja mais claro, Severo. Ainda não estou entendendo muito bem.

- Leia você mesmo. Já que o mundo inteiro sabe, e você iria ler o livro de qualquer jeito....não faz diferença... – Snape alcançou o quinto livro, enrolado num pano preto, para Dumbledore. Estava marcado na página onde contava o trecho que o deixou furioso.

Dumbledore leu atentamente, respirou fundo e tentou acalmar Snape.

- Severo...não leve tudo a sério. Os trouxas acham que você não existe, é só um personagem.

- Eu não sou um "personagem", Alvo!

- Eu sei, Severo, mas...você sabe, não podemos fazer nada a respeito.

- Você não imagina como estou me sentindo. Tendo que olhar para aqueles alunos e....Srta. Steen....Ela sabe, tenho certeza. Ela leu os livros! Que humilhação! E porque ela nunca me disse nada?

- E o que você gostaria que ela dissesse? Vejo que ela lhe respeita mesmo, Severo. É muito discreta.

- Se eu pudesse, não daria mais aulas para ela...nem para Potter...nem para nenhum sangue-ruim!

- Beba esse chá, Severo. Você ficará mais calmo.

Snape estava muito mais amargo e irritado do que de costume. Ele se esforçava, mas era difícil evitar tirar pontos da Grifinória, colocar Potter e Granger em detenção. Humilhava-os o quanto podia. Todos os alunos tremiam dos pés a cabeça cada vez que tinham aula de Poções.

Laura simplesmente não existia mais para Snape. Ele a ignorava o mais que podia. Ela levantava o braço nas aulas para tirar alguma dúvida e ele fingia que não via. Não importava se errasse ou acertasse a poção, Snape fingia que não havia nenhuma Laura em sua sala. Snape sentia por ela uma mistura de vergonha e ódio. Mas, não podia negar para si mesmo que, ainda assim, com tudo que ficou sabendo, sentia uma forte atração pela aluna. Por mais que quisesse vê-la o mais longe possível, o desejo de tê-la perto de seu corpo era muito forte, a cada dia mais forte.

Era também muito difícil para Laura suportar ser ignorada por Snape. Ela o amava, e o queria cada vez mais perto...e ele estava se distanciando muito...e ela sabia qual o motivo. Resolveu colocar um "ponto final" nesse assunto. Após a aula de segunda-feira, esperou que todos os outros alunos saíssem da sala. Ficou ali sentada, olhando para Snape.

Ele estava de cabeça baixa, escrevendo. Snape, que tem uma ótima percepção, sente-se observado e levanta os olhos....vê Laura ainda sentada na sala.

- A aula já terminou, senhorita. – disse sem olhar diretamente para Laura.

- Eu sei, mas temos que conversar....- Laura tentou falar, mas Snape a interrompeu.

- Não há nada a ser dito, senhorita. Queira, por favor, me deixar a sós. Tenho muito trabalho a fazer – Snape bufava.

- O assunto é importante e eu não saio daqui até que o senhor ouça tudo o que tenho a dizer. Laura se levantou e cruzou os braços.

Snape parou o que estava fazendo, revirou os olhos, cruzou os braços e falou:

- Pois bem, mas seja breve. Eu não tenho tempo para bobagens.

- Eu sei exatamente porque o senhor está assim comigo ...e com os outros alunos.

- É mesmo? – falou totalmente irônico.

- Na verdade eu já previa essa sua reação quando lesse o quinto livro. Suspeitei também que sentiria um ódio mortal por mim....

- Vejo que está ficando esperta, senhorita. – disse sarcasticamente.

- Sem ironias, professor. Esse é um assunto sério. – Laura olhou no fundo dos olhos de Snape.. – Vou direto ao ponto. Quero que saiba que lhe respeito e lhe admiro muito, professor. Não ri nenhuma vez daquela situação que li no livro. O senhor pode não acreditar, mas é verdade. Entendo que não é nem um pouco agradável descobrir que mais da metade do mundo sabe daquilo que lhe aconteceu, mas o senhor não foi o único. Todos passamos por problemas e desentendimentos na escola. Tanto trouxas como bruxos.

- Não me diga! – rosnou emburrado.

- Eu estudei numa escola trouxa antes de vir para cá. Tinha problemas muito parecidos com os que o senhor teve. Eu era a feia da escola, a chata, não tinha amigos, era humilhada. Sempre fui muito inteligente e esperta, e meus colegas não gostavam disso. Os professores gostavam de mim, pois eu só tirava boas notas e tinha um comportamento exemplar. Mas...o que eu queria era ter amigos, namorados, uma turma...qualquer coisa!!!

- Se esta é a maneira que encontrou de contornar a situação, desista!

- Não costumo comentar isso com ninguém. É um assunto íntimo....e difícil de falar....também é muito difícil de lembrar! Vou lhe contar só para o senhor se dar conta que não é o único a passar por isso.

Snape endireitou a cara mal-humorada e começou a dar mais atenção ao que Laura estava contando.

- Num determinado ano, eu ganhei uma bola de aniversário. Era uma bola de vôlei, uma espécie de jogo de trouxas, muito praticado nas escolas. Resolvi levar para a escola e mais uma vez tentar me enturmar com minhas colegas. Mas...também desta vez não fui feliz. Um aluno mais velho roubou a minha bola e, junto com outros garotos, começaram a chutar a bola de um lado a outro da escola....até que ela estourou. Eu não podia fazer nada. Era hora do recreio, os professores estavam tomando seu café. E, também eu era muito pequena, não tinha como enfrentá-los.....E....diferente do senhor, nunca tive ninguém na escola para me apoiar ou me defender. Voltei aquela tarde para casa sem o meu presente.

Snape estava quieto, só escutando a história de Laura.

- Eu sempre fui humilhada, desde os meus primeiros dias de escola. Era inteligente, filha de professora...nenhum de meus colegas gostava de mim. Nunca namorei ninguém enquanto estudava...me sentia muito só.

Snape continuava calado...e Laura continuou:

- Espero que o senhor pense bem em tudo que eu lhe disse. Pare de se fazer de vítima! Seja superior! – Se virou e caminhou em direção a porta. – Era isso o que tinha a dizer. Agora não lhe incomodo mais. Boa noite. – E saiu sem olhar para o rosto de Snape.

Snape chegou a se levantar e pensou em dizer algo, mas ela já havia saído. De qualquer forma, não tinha a mínima idéia do que dizer.... Ficou "mergulhado" nos seus pensamentos, refletindo cada palavra que Laura disse. Não tinha coragem de procurá-la para conversar. Ainda não sabia o que dizer.

Se esforçava em cada aula para agir normalmente com ela, mas era difícil. Sentia como se ela soubesse de toda sua vida....

Durante as aulas dos alunos do sétimo ano, Snape conseguiu controlar seus impulsos de tirar pontos sem motivos da Grifinória. Fazia muita força para equilibrar sua raiva. Às vezes, ficava imaginando que alguns de seus alunos mestiços tivessem lido o livro e se divertido muito com suas histórias. Nessas horas, ele não se controlava e castigava muito esses alunos, colocando-os em detenções e humilhando-os.

**Capítulo 18 - Natal**

Já era véspera de Natal. Muitos alunos viajaram para suas casas. Laura decidiu ficar em Hogwarts. Adorava ficar lá! Escreveu avisando sua decisão a seus tios.

Laura foi até a cozinha para falar com Dobby. Pediu um favor ao elfo doméstico. Queria que ele deixasse uma caixa na sala de Snape sem que ele percebesse. Era um presente com um cartão. O elfo doméstico ficou muito feliz em ser útil e, na manhã de Natal, bem cedo, antes de Snape acordar, ele colocou a caixa na mesa de Snape.

Snape já estava saindo de sua sala para tomar seu café da manhã, quando algo um pouco brilhante em sua mesa lhe chamou atenção. Ele deu meia-volta e foi ver o que era aquela aquilo. Era uma linda caixa prateada enrolada com uma fita verde brilhante. "Um presente? Para mim? Estranho....faz tanto tempo que não ganho um presente no Natal...." pensou.

Ele estava muito surpreso. Desamarrou a fita e abriu a caixa. Dentro havia um livro de poesias. Snape pegou o livro, abriu e leu alguns trechos. "Mas quem será que me mandou esse presente? Como sabia que gosto de poesias? Nunca comentei com ninguém!" pensou. Ergueu a caixa e viu que embaixo havia um cartão. Na frente do envelope dizia "_Ao Prof. Severo Snape"_. Abriu o envelope, pegou o cartão e leu o que dizia:

"_Professor:_

_Desejo-lhe toda a felicidade do mundo neste Natal e em todos os dias de sua vida._

_Espero que o presente seja do seu agrado. A minha intuição me disse que o senhor adora poesias!_

_Um grande abraço da aluna que lhe admira muito_

_Laura Steen"_

O rosto de Snape parecia que iria pegar fogo. Estava completamente vermelho. Leu mais uma vez o cartão e mais alguns trechos do livro. "Como vou agradecer? Nem falo direito com ela....desde que...." Snape tentava interromper seus pensamentos.

Não foi tomar café. Preferiu ficar ali lendo o livro.

No meio da manhã, saiu de sua sala. Iria dar uma volta pelo lago e tentar colocar em ordem seus pensamentos. Mas...no caminho encontrou Laura.

- Bom dia, senhorita.

- Bom dia, professor. Feliz Natal!

- Pode vir até minha sala um minuto? – Ele estava sério, mas não parecia furioso.

- Sim.

Laura sentou e ficou olhando para Snape. Ele andava de um lado a outro da sala, procurando as palavras.

- Gostaria de....lhe agradecer pelo...presente. – As palavras saíam arrastando da boca de Snape.

- Não foi nada...só queria lhe agradar!

- Porque? Existe algum motivo especial para este presente?

- Sim, claro que existe. É Natal! – Laura disse sorridente.

- Mas...

- Eu já lhe disse professor, sinto muita admiração pelo senhor.

Snape não conseguiu olhar nos olhos de Laura, estava completamente sem jeito.

- Eu não comprei nada...

- Professor! Eu lhe dei o presente sem pedir nada em troca. Só gostaria de saber se o senhor gostou.

- Sim, gostei sabia que gosto de poesias? Foi intuição mesmo, ou.....

- Foi um pouco de intuição e...percepção.

- Percepção?!

- O senhor escreve muito e, por algum motivo, achei que fossem poesias. E, se gosta de escrever poesias, deve gostar de ler também!

Desta vez ela conseguiu deixar Snape completamente sem jeito e sem palavras. Ela tinha o dom para isso. Laura, percebendo a situação, resolveu deixá-lo sozinho.

- Era só isso, professor? Posso ir agora?

- Sim, era só....obrigado.

Snape estava sentindo algo diferente em seu coração. Algo que há muito tempo não sentia. Havia se esquecido de como é bom ganhar um presente. Já era o segundo presente que Laura lhe dava. E, ao que parecia, ela se preocupava muito com ele, com sua felicidade. "Por quê?" – Snape se perguntava.

Cada vez mais Laura invadia a cabeça de Snape. Às vezes lembrava dos momentos em que a teve em seus braços, desmaiada. Podia sentir, só com a lembrança, a maciez dos seus cabelos, o perfume....e uma louca vontade de beijá-la invadia seus pensamentos.

Snape já não conseguia mais controlar sua mente....Laura estava lá...o tempo todo. Numa certa noite, acabou sonhando com ela:

"_Eles estavam numa festa, dançando. Laura usava um lindo vestido verde-esmeralda. Ele sentia o corpo dela bem junto ao seu. O perfume lhe deixava embriagado. Colou seu rosto no dela. Podia sentir a respiração dela no seu pescoço...e o desejo aumentando. Parecia que não havia mais ninguém na festa...só os dois. A música parecia ficar cada vez mais lenta e vagarosamente suas bocas foram se aproximando até se encontrarem e terminaram num longo beijo. De repente a música parou e eles pararam de se beijar e de dançar. As pessoas na festa estavam assustadas. Um barulho....homens mascarados...varinhas em punho....Era Lord Voldemort com seus comensais. Snape foi imobilizado e Laura seqüestrada."_

Snape acordou com um susto. Tudo parecia tão real. Sentiu um aperto em seu peito. Era só sonho ou alguma previsão? Snape não sabia...nunca havia tido aquele tipo de sonho, muito menos com o Lord das Trevas....era muito estranho.

Os dias se passaram e Snape observava muito os passos de Laura. Discretamente, pois não queria que ela desconfiasse. Estava preocupado com o que sonhou.

Fazia algum tempo que Lord Voldemort não dava notícias. A marca em seu braço estava normal, sem alteração. Isso também era muito estranho.

**Capítulo 19 – A descoberta**

Lúcio Malfoy foi até o Caldeirão Furado almoçar. Ele, com a volta de Voldemort, foi libertado de Azkaban. Tom, o dono, chamou-o para uma conversa:

- Sabe quem eu vi outro dia saindo para dar um passeio no mundo trouxa? O senhor não vai acreditar!

- Quem?

- Prof. Severo Snape....quem diria!!

- Snape?! Estranho mesmo....você sabe o que ele foi fazer?

- Não sei não senhor. Só vi que eles voltaram cheio de pacotes, pareciam livros.

- Voltaram? Então ele não estava sozinho?

- Uma moça o acompanhava. Confesso que não sei quem era ela. Provavelmente alguém da escola, pois estava usando a capa de Hogwarts. Aluna não deveria ser, pois não parece ter idade....

- Hummm....acho que sei quem é. – Malfoy lembrou do que Draco lhe contou.

Lúcio desconfiou muito, mas não iria até o mundo trouxa, pois não queria que Tom percebesse que ficou tão interessado na "fofoca". Resolveu contar ao seu mestre, poderia ser uma informação bem importante.

- Você é sempre muito eficiente, Lúcio. Estou curioso para saber o que Severo anda aprontando. Temos que mandar alguém ao mundo trouxa para tentar descobrir o que há lá. Você sugere alguém?

- Que tal Percy? O pai dele deve ter lhe ensinado muita coisa sobre os trouxas, acho que é o mais indicado para fazer essa pesquisa.

- Ah, claro. – Ele, na mesma hora, convocou Percy pela Marca Negra.

Não demorou muito, e Percy aparatou na frente de Voldemort.

- O senhor me chamou, mestre?

- Preciso que descubra algo para mim, é urgente.

Percy foi até o mundo trouxa, saindo pelo Caldeirão Furado, como Snape. Caminhou calmamente pela calçada, primeiro para um lado, depois para outro. Observava tudo, procurava algo que pudesse chamar a atenção de algum bruxo.

Parou na frente da vitrine da livraria e viu um livro que chamou-lhe a atenção. "Será o mesmo Harry Potter do mundo dos bruxos? Não pode ser......vou verificar" – pensou.

Entrou na livraria para dar uma olhada no tal livro.

- Pois não, senhor? – disse a vendedora.

- Por favor, gostaria de dar uma olhada naquele livro que está exposto na vitrine: "Harry Potter".

- Está aqui. este é o sexto volume da série. Aquele bruxinho faz muito sucesso! – disse a vendedora sorridente.

- Bruxinho?! – Percy ficou surpreso. Pegou o livro e deu uma folhada. Viu o símbolo de Hogwarts na primeira página do livro e levou um susto. – Vou levar. Empacote bem, sim?

Ele ficou bem nervoso que até esqueceu que a vendedora havia mencionado que aquele era o sexto livro. Pagou e logo voltou para falar com o Lord das Trevas.

- Tão rápido, Percy?! O que descobriu?

- Foi fácil, mestre. Está aqui. Veja com seus próprios olhos.

Voldemort pegou o pacote com o livro e abriu.

- "Harry Potter"...hummm...os trouxas escreveram um livro sobre aquele garoto? Muito interessante....sabe o que diz neste livro?

- Não sei, mestre, mas vi que tem o símbolo de Hogwarts nele.

- Não comente com ninguém sobre o que encontrou...nem com Lúcio Malfoy, sim?

- Pode deixar, mestre. Ficarei calado.

Snape, logo à tardinha, sentiu seu braço doer muito. Era a marca negra. Voldemort estava convocando os comensais. Provavelmente à noite haveria uma reunião. E....ele não iria.

Terminou a poção que estava fazendo, organizou sua mesa e foi dormir um pouco mais cedo, estava muito cansado e nervoso. Desde aquela noite que sonhou com Laura, não conseguia dormir direito. Tomou um copo de poção calmante e se deitou. A poção fez efeito rápido, logo Snape caiu em sono profundo e sonhou novamente:

"_Depois de um longo dia de trabalho, Snape foi para seus aposentos, descansar. Quando se aproximava da porta, achou estranho, pois a mesma estava entreaberta. O quarto estava pouco iluminado. Só havia a luz do fogo da lareira, mais nada. Olhou para sua cama e...havia alguém nela. Chegou mais perto....era Laura. Ela, sentindo ele se aproximar, virou e olhou nos olhos de Snape. Ela estava coberta apenas pelos finos lençóis de cetim da cama de Snape. Ele tirou sua capa, sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Laura, e a beijou. Acariciou o rosto dela e foi, vagarosamente, tirando o lençol que a cobria. Ela estava nua. Snape começou a acariciar todo o corpo dela: branco, liso, macio, perfumado. O cabelo cobria os seios de Laura e Snape foi afastando-os delicadamente com as mãos. Tocou os seios dela e a beijou novamente. Um beijo longo, cheio de desejo, quente, ardente, molhado, gostoso..."_

De repente um barulho. Alguém batia forte na porta. Snape acordou suado, com um calor incontrolável...o desejo por Laura ainda latente em seu corpo. Levantou, molhou o rosto com água fria, colocou o roupão e foi atender a porta. "Quem deveria ser aquela hora da noite?" – pensou.

Snape abriu a porta. Era Filch com Crabbe e Goyle.

- Professor, desculpe interromper seu sono, mas é que peguei esses dois alunos de sua casa passeando no pátio da escola. Havia um terceiro, mas era muito esperto e escapou. Eles estavam vindo da direção da Floresta Proibida.

Snape olhou para os dois. Sentiu vontade de expulsá-los. Sabia exatamente o que estavam fazendo e quem era o terceiro que fugiu: Draco Malfoy. Todos estavam voltando da reunião dos comensais da morte.

- Pode deixá-los comigo, Filch. Obrigado.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu aplique uma "correção" neles? – olhou maldosamente para os dois.

- Não, pode deixar que eu mesmo resolvo isso.

Filch foi embora e Snape fechou a porta. Olhou furiosamente para os dois.

- Não preciso perguntar onde vocês estavam. Sei muito bem.

Os dois se olharam com espanto e não disseram nada.

- Em respeito ao mestre de vocês, vou apenas aplicar uma semana de detenção. Isso é para ver se vocês aprendem a tomar mais cuidado quando saírem para as reuniões.

Os dois saíram da sala apressadamente, com medo que ele mudasse de idéia e aplicasse mais detenções.

Snape voltou para seu quarto, tirou o roupão e se deitou. Queria continuar aquele sonho maravilhoso...Ela estava tão linda, e era sua....totalmente sua no sonho... Só conseguiu dormir novamente porque a poção ainda estava fazendo efeito, pois esse último sonho havia deixado Snape muito inquieto e ansioso.

Os dias se passaram e Snape evitava sequer olhar para Laura. Sempre que a via, logo as imagens do último sonho invadiam sua mente....e acabava ficando totalmente vermelho. Laura nem imaginava porque ele a estava evitando tanto, só achava um pouco engraçado toda hora ver Snape com o rosto pegando fogo.

**Capítulo 20 – A Festa de Hogwarts**

O dia da festa estava se aproximando. Os alunos estavam formando seus pares para o baile. Rony convidou Hermione, Harry iria com Juliet, uma aluna do 4° ano da Grifinória.

Laura ainda não havia sido convidada por ninguém. Tinha uma esperança, uma mísera esperança que Snape a convidasse. Não importava se fosse só por educação ou agradecimento...queria ir com ele, dançar com ele...

Draco estava conversando com Crabbe e Goyle no Salão Comunal da Sonserina e viu Laura sozinha estudando.

- Observem e aprendam com o mestre – disse Malfoy aos dois garotos com um ar de superioridade – Ela está sozinha agora. Vou convidá-la para ir a festa comigo.

Crabbe e Goyle ficaram olhando enquanto Draco se aproximava de Laura.

- Olá Laura.

- Oi Draco.

- Você...já tem par para a festa?

- Não, ainda não - Laura fez uma força para ficar séria.

- Gostaria de me acompanhar? – Draco falou enchendo o peito e lançando um olhar sedutor.

- Bem....é que... – Laura tentava achar as palavras ainda se controlando para não rir – na verdade, estou esperando o convite de outra pessoa, não me leve a mal.

Draco olhou para ela com um ar de curiosidade e fúria.

- Posso saber quem é?

- Infelizmente não.

- Será mesmo que ele vai convidá-la?

- Não sei. Decidi esperar até o último minuto o convite dele. Se isso não acontecer, irei sozinha para a festa.

- Bem, Harry Potter não deve ser. Ele, apesar de ser seu amiguinho, já tem par. Vai com Juliet.

- Eu sei, mas não é Harry.

- Então quem é?

- Desculpe, Draco, mas não vou dizer, não insista. Agora, por favor, deixe-me estudar. Amanhã tenho um teste de História da Magia.

Draco virou-se e saiu furioso.

Snape acordou cedo naquela manhã. Seu braço esquerdo novamente doendo. Provavelmente seria outra reunião com os comensais, mas pela manhã? Era estranho...

A noite aconteceria a festa de Hogwarts. Snape lembrou-se, então, daquele primeiro sonho. Naquela noite, achou que era bobagem e não contou para Dumbledore, mas...agora, era muita coincidência, precisava contar para o Diretor urgente!

Procurou o dia inteiro por Dumbledore e não o encontrou. Ele estava muito atarefado com a organização da festa. Snape decidiu ficar de olho em Laura durante todo o baile. Temia pela segurança dela, mas não queria lhe falar nada para não assustá-la.

Quase na hora da festa, Snape vestiu sua roupa de veludo preto e colocou uma longa e vistosa capa também de veludo preto. Saiu de sua sala na masmorra e foi caminhando vagarosamente pelo corredor. "Será que ela já foi para o Salão?" – se perguntava. Escutou o burburinho vindo da direção do Salão Principal. Todos já deveriam estar aguardando a hora em que as portas do salão seriam abertas.

Ficou ali parado, ainda próximo a porta de sua sala. Escutou alguns passos vindo da direção do salão comunal. Olhou e viu que Laura estava se aproximando. Ficou hipnotizado com a beleza dela. Estava como no sonho....um longo vestido verde-esmeralda, bordado com fios de prata, com um discreto decote que salientava seus seios. O cabelo estava preso num coque.

Ela olhou diretamente para Snape ali parado. "Ele está lindo! Adoro quando ele está de capa...fica tão sensual..." – pensou Laura. Ela também não conseguia parar de olhar para ele...era difícil controlar o desejo que sentia...

Snape, percebendo que seus olhares estavam perdidos...um no outro, tentou "quebrar" um pouco a situação:

- As portas do Salão Principal ainda não abriram.

- Ah...que bom. Pensei que estivesse atrasada.

- Marcou de se encontrar com seu par aqui no corredor? – Snape não conseguiu controlar sua curiosidade.

- Eu não tenho par, professor – disse olhando nos olhos dele. - E o senhor? Está esperando por ela aqui?

- De certa forma, sim.

- Então vou lhe deixar a vontade. Licença. – Laura, sentindo um nó na garganta, continuou caminhando. Cruzou por Snape.

Ele não resistiu ao impulso, e a segurou pelo braço. Laura sentiu um arrepio por todo seu corpo. A mão forte de Snape segurando seu braço...era tão quente...o desejo aumentava entre os dois.

- Meu par já está aqui. – disse Snape olhando nos olhos de Laura. Essa seria a maneira perfeita de tê-la por perto o tempo todo....era difícil para ele fazer isso, mas necessário.

Ela tremeu dos pés a cabeça e seus lábios ficaram secos e tentados a roubar um beijo de Snape. Tentou disfarçar:

- Não estou entendendo, professor.

- Eu apreciaria muito sua companhia na festa, se assim o desejar. – As palavras saiam raspando pela boca de Snape. Ele não estava acostumado a ser tão cortês.

Laura parou por um momento, praticamente sem acreditar no que estava escutando. Deu um sorriso e respondeu:

- Seria uma honra, professor.

Snape deu o braço para ela e eles se dirigiram ao Salão Principal.

As portas já haviam sido abertas. O salão estava divinamente decorado. As paredes foram cobertas de veludo roxo. O teto estava todo coberto de neve. Nos cantos foram colocadas estátuas de gelo. Uma de uma bruxa outra de um mago. As mesas das casas foram substituídas por mesinhas redondas, cada uma acomodando oito alunos. Todas as mesas estavam decoradas com um arranjo feito com azevinho e bombons dourados.

Os alunos que já estavam parados na porta do salão entraram e se acomodaram. Logo após, Laura e Snape entraram. Draco olhou para o casal e fez uma cara de espanto. "Será que era o convite de Snape que ela estava esperando? Eu não acredito!!!" – se perguntava.

O trio grifinório também não deixou de notar o casal entrando no Salão Principal. Fizeram caras de nojo e comentaram:

- Ele deve ter obrigado Laura ....só pode ser! – comentou Rony. – Essa é a pior detenção que ele poderia ter aplicado...

- Eu desconfio que ela goste dele. – falou Hermione. – Os olhos dela brilham quando olham para Snape.

- Argh! – Harry mostrou a língua com cara de nojo – Vamos interná-la no St. Mungus! Deve ter enlouquecido mesmo!!!

Laura e Snape ficaram na mesma mesa que Profª. McGonagall e Dumbledore. A felicidade de Laura era muito grande. Estava tudo perfeito....ou quase. Faltaria só uma "esticadinha" após o baile a sós com Snape.

Dumbledore esperou todos se acomodarem e começou seu discurso. Não foi um discurso longo, pois todos estavam muito ansiosos. Logo ordenou que fosse servido o banquete. Uma infinidade de gostosuras apareceram instantaneamente. Eram salgados, doces, petiscos...todos decorados com motivos de inverno.

Snape comentou para Dumbledore, durante a refeição, que tinha um assunto urgente a tratar. Dumbledore lhe disse que depois que iniciasse o baile poderiam conversar.

Depois que todos terminaram de comer, os pratos sumiram das mesas e o baile finalmente começou. Poucos casais, timidamente, preenchiam o centro do salão para dançar.

Logo Snape seguiu o exemplo dos alunos, e convidou Laura para dançar. Ela ainda achava que estava sonhando, esse Snape estava tão diferente, o que será que estava havendo? Ela não entendia, mas ele tinha seus motivos. Os sonhos não o deixavam em paz um só segundo. Ao mesmo tempo que a imagem dela nua em sua cama vinha a sua cabeça....o que deixava seu corpo gritando de desejo, tentando controlar a vontade de puxá-la forte contra seu corpo....ele se lembrava de Voldemort a seqüestrando.... Laura estava toda arrepiada....sentindo Snape bem junto de seu corpo...Nunca estiveram tão próximos...ela sentia o forte cheiro de ervas e a respiração dele no seu pescoço...Seu corpo estava ardendo de desejo.....

A música terminou. Snape avistou Dumbledore sozinho na mesa e aproveitou a situação. Contou seu primeiro sonho e das desconfianças que tinha. Falou também de sua dor no braço esquerdo. Dumbledore sabia que Snape tinha a Marca Negra nesse braço e o que significava quando doía. Ele pediu que McGonagall ficasse de olho na festa e foi para sua sala avisar aos membros da Ordem. Todos deveriam estar alerta.

Laura, enquanto Snape estava conversando com Dumbledore, foi até a rua tomar um ar e olhar a noite. Seu corpo ainda estava pegando fogo.

**Capítulo 21 – A Guerra**

Harry, Juliet, Hermione e Rony passeavam pelo pátio da escola. Estavam bem próximos da cabana de Hagrid, quando viram luzes verdes vindas da Floresta Proibida. Laura, que estava um pouco distante deles, também viu, e logo correu ao encontro deles.

- Vocês viram? – perguntou Laura curiosa.

- Vimos sim – confirmou Rony.

- Juliet, por favor, você pode ir até lá dentro e avisar Dumbledore? – falou Harry. – Você também, Laura, é melhor ir junto.

- E vocês, vão entrar na floresta? – perguntou Laura.

- Sim, nós vamos. – confirmou Hermione.

- Então eu vou junto!

- É perigoso, Laura.... – falou Harry.

- Não tenho medo. Estou com minha varinha, vamos! – Ela estava decidida a acompanhar Harry na aventura.

Juliet, então, voltou sozinha para o Salão Principal para contar o que estava acontecendo a Dumbledore. Encontrou primeiro Snape, que viu que a aluna estava com uma cara assustada e, desconfiado, perguntou:

- O que aconteceu?

- Professor, preciso falar com o Diretor. É urgente!

- Pode falar comigo mesmo, ele está ocupado em sua sala agora.

Juliet hesitou, mas realmente não viu Dumbledore por perto, resolveu falar:

- Está acontecendo algo estranho na Floresta Proibida. Nós vimos luzes verdes saindo de lá. Harry me pediu que avisasse o Diretor.

- Imagino que Potter deve ter decidido entrar lá, não é? – Snape falou seriamente.

- Sim, ele e os outros já devem estar verificando o que está havendo.

- Outros? Quem mais está com ele? – Snape começava a sentir o perigo no ar.

- Mione, Rony e Laura.

Snape ouviu aqueles nomes e pressentiu o que estava por vir....Voldemort iria atacar, não tinha dúvidas.

- Senhorita, preciso de sua ajuda. Tenho que ir até a Floresta Proibida antes que eles façam alguma besteira. Procure a Profª. McGonagall urgente e lhe explique o que está acontecendo. Não perca tempo, vá rápido!!!

- Sim, professor. – Juliet saiu rapidamente procurando a professora.

Os quatro foram entrando vagarosamente pela Floresta Proibida. Varinhas em punho, todas com a ponta iluminada, pois estava tudo muito escuro. Caminharam uma boa distância, mas não viram nada além de escuridão. Nem um barulho diferente escutaram...nada. Pararam numa clareira, já bem no centro da floresta.

- Nada Harry....não tem nada! – disse Rony – Vamos embora, esse lugar me dá arrepios!

- Imaginação não foi, todos nós vimos as luzes. – falou Harry.

- Eu estou desconfiada...sinto que há algo errado – disse Hermione.

CRACK!....CRACK!...CRACK!....CRACK!

Dez comensais aparataram e cercaram o grupo.

- Sabíamos que vocês não perderiam nossa festinha! – disse um dos comensais que parecia estar liderando o grupo. – Você! – disse apontando para um dos comensais – Recolha as varinhas de todos eles, rápido!

Potter reconhecia aquela voz. Olhou para seus amigos e fez sinal para não reagirem. Agora não era a hora. Eram muitos comensais contra eles quatro, e, de qualquer maneira, Juliet foi avisar Dumbledore. A Ordem iria fazer alguma coisa.

- Vamos, todos vocês, agora encostem naquele vaso de flor ali. – falou o líder dos comensais. – Todos ao mesmo tempo.

Era uma chave de portal. Todos foram sugados ao mesmo tempo, indo parar num lugar estranho, parecia um porão de uma velha casa.

Logo após eles serem sugados, os comensais desaparataram. Snape ouviu os "cracks", mas não chegou a tempo. De qualquer maneira, já sabia o que havia acontecido. Todos tinham sido seqüestrados, provavelmente estariam presos na mansão Riddle.

Lúcio Malfoy era o líder do grupo de comensais. Assim que chegou a mansão, foi falar com o Lord das Trevas:

- Estão todos no quarto do porão, Mestre.

- Quem, além de Harry, você trouxe?

- Aquela sangue-ruim da Granger, o menino Weasley e aquela nova aluna, Laura Steen.

- Não foi ela que estava junto com Severo quando ele foi a Londres?

- Sim, ela mesma.

- Humm....traga ela aqui primeiro. Vou me divertir aos poucos. O principal, Harry Potter ficará por último. Mas.....estupore todos, não quero que tentem fugir.

- Sim, eu não demoro.

Laura se manteve firme e calma. Apesar de tudo, tinha uma certa curiosidade de conhecer Lord Voldemort.

- Aqui está ela, Mestre. Srta. Laura Steen.

- Até que você é bem jovem e....muito bela! – disse Voldemort com um olhar que parecia que iria devorá-la.

- Estou muito honrada em poder conhecê-lo, Mestre – Laura fez uma reverência.

- Me chamou de Mestre? Mas....você estava acompanhando Harry Potter...não estou lhe entendendo, mocinha....não tente me enganar....

- Reconheço que não tenho poderes para enganar o Senhor das Trevas. Sou apenas uma serva. Sempre admirei muito sua inteligência e poder. Estava com Potter porque sabia que perto dele seria mais fácil conhecê-lo. – Laura falou olhando nos profundos olhos vermelhos de Voldemort. Sem demonstrar medo algum.

- Não me diga!! – falou em tom sarcástico – Mas, então....porque a senhorita estava passeando com aquele traidor do Severo Snape?

- Traidor?? Eu pensei que ele fosse um comensal...

- Ele não é mais...me traiu. Agora está trabalhando para Dumbledore, a favor de Potter.

- Oh...desculpe-me Mestre....realmente eu não imaginava....- Laura falava com a voz bem firme, para não deixar Voldemort com dúvidas, mas ele era muito esperto.

- E o que a senhorita foi fazer com ele em Londres? – Ele queria saber se realmente ela estava dizendo a a testá-la.

- Ele precisava de mim. Queria comprar alguns livros trouxas e, como eu entendo desse assunto.....

- Sim....mas, a senhorita poderia me dizer que livros exatamente ele comprou?

Laura engoliu a seco, agora estava sem saída. Desviou o olhar de Voldemort e tentou buscar alguma idéia em sua mente....teria que ser rápido.

Mas....algo aconteceu e interrompeu o assunto dos dois....

CRACK!

Era Snape. Aparatou bem próximo a Laura, que levou um susto. Voldemort, ao vê-lo, deu um sorriso cruel.

- Severo Snape! Quanta honra! Estávamos falando de você agora mesmo.... – falou totalmente irônico.

Snape olhou primeiro para Laura para se certificar que ela estava bem, depois perguntou:

- Onde estão os outros?

- Em algum lugar seguro....quer se juntar a eles?

Snape olhou furiosamente para Voldemort. E ele continuou a desafiar Snape:

- Eu sabia que viria....está preocupado com seu....sobrinho? – deu uma risada sarcástica.

Snape arregalou os olhos apavorado. Laura e os comensais que estavam na sala olharam para Snape sem entender nada.

- Como sabe? – perguntou Snape.

- Simples, muito simples! – Voldemort pegou um pacote que estava na mesa a seu lado e mostrou o livro "Harry Potter" .

Todos os comensais se entreolharam, apavorados e sem acreditar no que estavam vendo. Laura se conteve para não dizer nada. Os comensais ficaram comentando entre si, baixinho sobre o livro.

- Silêncio! – Voldemort gritou para os comensais. Olhou para Snape e falou: - Conhece esse livro, Severo?

- Conheço – Snape falou serrando os dentes.

- E a senhorita também, não é? – Voldemort falou com um tom irônico para Laura.

- Sim – ela respondeu sem olhar diretamente para Voldemort.

- Então....acha que vai conseguir sozinho salvar o seu amado sobrinho Harry Potter?!

Snape lançou um olhar assassino para Voldemort quando ele pronunciou a palavra "amado".

- Harry é seu sobrinho? Eu não acredito! – comentou Laura.

Os comensais ficaram todos de boca aberta....ninguém acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Lúcio Malfoy olhou com todo o ódio que tinha dentro de si para Snape.

- Esse livro me fez entender o porquê de sua traição, Severo. – Voldemort falou calmamente – Mas...nem pense que isso é motivo para eu te perdoar....

- A última coisa que eu quero é o seu perdão....Lord das Trevas – falou sarcasticamente.

- Colocando as garras para fora, Severo? Acha que pode me desafiar? O teu poder não chega nem aos meus pés....quer experimentar?

Snape olhou firmemente nos olhos de Voldemort, enfrentando-o.

- CRUCIO! – Voldemort lançou a maldição em Snape.

Snape caiu no chão e estava se contorcendo de dor. Laura olhou para ele apavorada. Dois comensais a seguraram pelos braços.

- Está gostando, Severo? Quer mais? – Snape não respondia.... – CRUCIO! – Voldemort mais uma vez atacou Snape, que gritou de dor. – Oh! Está me deixando com pena de você, Severo....vou te fazer parar de sofrer – falou sarcasticamente e se levantou apontando a varinha para Snape – AVADA... –

- Não o mate! – Laura gritou interrompendo Voldemort.

- Quer experimentar também, senhorita?

- Deixe-o viver....mate-me no lugar dele, se preferir...mas não faça nada com ele.... – disse Laura já com lágrimas nos olhos.

Snape tentou olhar para ela, mas as dores o impediram.

- Oh....o amor é lindo! – disse Voldemort com um sorriso irônico. – CRUCIO! – lançou a maldição em Laura. – Eu iria poupar Snape de ver a morte do sobrinho, mas a senhorita me fez mudar de idéia, ....vocês vão assistir as mortes daqueles três garotos.....vai ser divertido, eu garanto! E...depois disso, mato os dois!!! – E deu uma gargalhada.

Enquanto Voldemort e os outros comensais se distraíam com Laura e Snape, torturando-os ainda mais, o pessoal da Ordem estava chegando na mansão. Muitos bruxos cercaram todo o pátio da Mansão e estuporaram todos os comensais que estavam de guarda do lado de fora. Dumbledore, Lupin, Alastor Moody, Tonks e Sturgis Podmode, entraram pelos fundos, onde havia menos comensais de guarda. Estuporaram cada um deles. Vagarosamente se dirigiam para o porão. Snape já havia dado todas as coordenadas de como Voldemort procedia com seus prisioneiros.

Chegando no porão, avistaram Percy Weasley, que estava de guarda na porta do quarto onde estavam os alunos. Ele logo percebeu o barulho e levou um susto.

- Como entraram aqui? – disse Percy

- ESTUPEFAÇA! – Dumbledore nem respondeu para Percy e lançou o feitiço que o deixou inconsciente.

- ALORROMORRA! – Tonks tentava abrir a porta do quarto.

- Ah! Esqueça....Está trancada com um feitiço especial.... – disse Moody rindo da Tonks.

- Achei as varinhas deles! – disse Podmode saindo de uma sala ao lado.

Lupin sabia como abrir portas trancadas com magias das trevas. Aproximou-se e lançou um feitiço dito em um idioma completamente estranho.

- Obrigado, Lupin! – agradeceu Dumbledore.

Os três estavam desmaiados no chão. Dumbledore se aproximou deles, apontando a varinha:

- ENERVATE!

Os três acordaram e se levantaram aos poucos.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Lupin.

- Só um pouco tonto, mas acho que já passa.... – falou Rony.

- Peguem suas varinhas, temos que agir rápido – falou Moody – Laura e Severo estão com os comensais e Voldemort, temos que salvá-los.

- Sim...mas...qual é o plano? – perguntou Harry.

- Primeiro eu entro e falo com Voldemort. – disse Dumbledore. – Logo após todos vocês entram todos juntos e atacam os comensais que estão lá dentro.

- Tudo bem...mas quem vai atacar Voldemort? – perguntou Harry

- Isso nós dois juntos resolveremos, Harry, enquanto os outros cuidam dos comensais. – explicou Dumbledore.

Laura estava semi-desmaiada, caída num canto da sala. Snape estava acordado, mas ainda agonizando de dores pelo corpo.

- Lúcio - falou Voldemort – acho que já podemos continuar com nossa festinha. Vá buscar aqueles dois pestinhas. Deixe Harry por último.

- Sim, Mestre.

Lúcio já estava quase na porta quando Dumbledore entrava na sala, fazendo com que todos levassem um susto.

- Você!!! – Lúcio olhou diabolicamente para Dumbledore – Como???

- Estava mesmo te esperando, Alvo. Que bom que veio! – disse Voldemort sarcasticamente.

- Já faz algum tempo que não nos encontramos...

- Veio resgatar seu protegido?

- O que você acha? – olhou para Voldemort por cima dos óculos de meia-lua.

Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada.

- E, acredita mesmo que vai conseguir salvá-lo? Não acha que está meio gagá para bancar o herói?

Dumbledore não respondeu, olhou para a porta e entraram todos os "guerreiros" da Ordem da Fênix de varinha em punho.

Um arsenal de raios para todos os lados invadiu a sala. O grupo da ordem, imediatamente ao entrar, foi logo atacando os comensais. Hermione e Rony estavam lutando contra Lúcio Malfoy. Harry e Dumbledore apontaram juntos suas varinhas para o Lord das Trevas e ele deu uma risada.

- Vocês dois acham que vão me destruir? – Voldemort lançou um raio de luz verde contra Harry.

- Eu não acho, tenho certeza! – Afirmou Harry – Desta vez você morre! – Lançou um raio contra o de Voldemort.

- Só um de nós sobrevive, não é mesmo Potter? – Potter arregalou os olhos - Pensou que eu não descobriria a profecia? Eu li seu livrinho....sei de tudo!!! Garoto idiota! – falou continuando a lançar o raio.

- Meu livro? – Harry encarou Voldemort com curiosidade, sem parar de lançar raios.

- Depois te explico, Harry. – falou Dumbledore. – Primeiro temos que liquidar esse assunto.

Os outros conseguiram derrotar os comensais. Estavam todos caídos no chão desmaiados, inclusive Lúcio Malfoy.

- Vamos! Peguem suas varinhas e juntem-se a nós! – disse Dumbledore.

Todos ajudaram a lançar raios contra Voldemort.

Snape finalmente conseguiu se levantar, pegou sua varinha e também começou a lutar contra o Lord das Trevas.

Laura já estava bem acordada, prestando atenção em tudo que estava acontecendo, mas ainda não conseguia se levantar, seu corpo doía muito.

Voldemort não estava mais suportando tanta força contra ele. Eram nove bruxos lançando raios em seu peito. Sua varinha acabou saindo de sua mão, voou para longe e quebrou-se ao meio. O grupo não parava, todos estavam decididos a dar um fim em Voldemort. Estavam colocando toda a força que tinham dentro de si. Ele acabou caindo no chão, sem forças.

- Agora é com você, Harry. – disse Dumbledore – Terá que cumprir a profecia. Só você pode fazer isso.

Harry engoliu a seco e se aproximou de Voldemort. Olhou profundamente nos vermelhos olhos do Lord das Trevas e disse com a voz alta e clara, apontando a varinha para o coração dele:

- AVADA KEDRAVA!

Todos pararam ao ouvir a maldição, inclusive Dumbledore. Um silêncio tomou conta do lugar...ninguém respirava, todos paralisados olhando atentamente o fim de Lord Voldemort. Era estranho, com a maldição ele foi se desintegrando...até virar pó.

Dumbledore chegou perto do monte de cinzas que ficou no chão. Colocou dentro de um potinho de prata que estava na estante e guardou no bolso.

- Acabou, Harry. Finalmente acabou!!! – disse Dumbledore sentando numa cadeira com expressão de cansaço.

Harry e os outros sentaram-se no chão. Estavam todos exaustos. Comentaram tudo o que havia acontecido. Dumbledore explicou que do modo como ele morreu, não haveria perigo dele voltar, nunca mais! Também disse que as cinzas dele seriam jogadas no mar.

Dumbledore pegou então uma cadeira e a transformou em uma chave de portal. Todos estavam loucos para descansar. Snape ajudou Laura a se levantar. Ela ainda sentia muitas dores. Todos tocaram na cadeira e foram sugados ao mesmo tempo, indo parar na sala do Diretor.

**Capítulo 22 - Sentimentos**

Snape levou Laura para a masmorra. Ela sentou no sofá e ele foi preparar uma boa dose de poção restauradora. Os dois estavam precisando se recuperar, aquelas últimas horas tinham esgotado as forças deles.

- Beba isso, senhorita. Logo vai se sentir melhor. O efeito é bem rápido.

- Obrigada, professor. – Laura já sabia o que era aquela poção.

Snape parecia um pouco inquieto, além do cansaço aparente. Tentava evitar olhar para ela, mas cada vez era mais impossível. Ainda estava muito nervoso com o que havia acontecido. Ela salvou sua vida, mas por quê? Será que aquela brincadeira que o Lord das Trevas disse era verdade? Snape precisava confirmar isso....

- A senhorita não deveria ter feito aquilo. – Ele falou seriamente, ainda desviando o olhar dela.

- O que eu fiz de errado?

- Tentou impedir que Voldemort me matasse... Poderia ter morrido!

- Mas eu não morri, professor!!! – Laura já começava a sorrir, a poção estava fazendo efeito bem rápido.

- Isso foi sorte. A fúria daquele monstro não tinha limites....

- É, talvez tenha sido sorte mesmo...mas se eu não tivesse me metido na briga de vocês, a essa hora não estaríamos aqui discutindo meus atos... – falou com um pouco de ironia.

Snape andou de um lado a outro da sala, mexendo nos cabelos, tomou fôlego e continuou:

- Por que arriscou sua vida para salvar a minha?

- Não importa o motivo, professor....só que o senhor está vivo!!!

- Mas eu preciso saber – Snape parou na frente dela encarando-a.

- Professor....eu não quero falar sobre isso. Não agora. – Laura se levantava do sofá. – Já estou me sentindo bem melhor, vou para meu quarto.

- Tem algo a ver com o que Voldemort comentou?

- O que ele disse? – ela se fez de desentendida

- Que a senhorita está....bem.... – ele não conseguia dizer.

Laura desviava o olhar de Snape.

- Já disse, não quero falar sobre isso agora....e....de qualquer forma, acho que o senhor é inteligente suficiente para entender meus motivos sem a necessidade de eu explicar. – Falou e se virou indo em direção a porta.

- Mulheres.... – Snape resmungou baixinho.

- Boa noite, professor. Talvez em outra hora continuemos essa conversa.

Laura já estava quase na porta, quando Snape a segurou pelo braço, impedindo que ela fosse embora. Olhou firmemente nos olhos dela.

- Professor! – Laura se surpreendeu com a reação dele.

- Eu acho que sei quais são seus motivos....só queria ter certeza... – ele falou sussurrando, sem parar de olhar para ela.

Laura não conseguiu responder, só correspondeu ao seu olhar, como se confirmasse o que ele dizia. Snape entendeu o que os olhos dela lhe disseram e a puxou pela cintura contra seu corpo e a beijou. Laura praticamente se derretia nos braços de Snape, entregou seu corpo àquele abraço e seus lábios ao maravilhoso e longo beijo. Laura o abraçava forte, alisava suas costas e sentia o perfume de ervas dele. Os lábios dele eram macios, quentes e úmidos e sua língua parecia que queria se enroscar com a dela...

Naquele momento esqueceram Hogwarts, Voldemort, Dumbledore, aulas de Poções...tudo! O tempo parecia que havia parado. Eles se acariciavam e se beijavam incansavelmente.

Ele a puxava cada vez mais para perto do seu corpo. Beijou o pescoço e o colo de Laura....depois voltava aos lábios dela.... O desejo estava praticamente incontrolável, mas uma ponta de razão passou pela mente de Snape que imediatamente se afastou, virando de costas. Seu rosto queimava de tão vermelho e ele falou:

- Perdoe-me...- disse evitando olhar para ela. – Eu me excedi...

- O que foi? – perguntou surpresa.

Snape se virou e olhou para ela e disse.

- Acho melhor conversarmos amanhã. Esta noite foi muito tumultuada....

- Tudo bem....melhor nosso...assunto em outra hora. Boa noite, professor.

Laura saiu da masmorra com um sorriso. Apesar dele ficar um pouco "seco" quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, ela não se importava. Sabia como ele era.... ele detestava admitir seus sentimentos. Deitou na cama, ainda sentindo o sabor dos beijos dele nos lábios.... Não tinha certeza de que conseguiria dormir aquela noite....se conseguisse, provavelmente sonharia com ele a noite inteira!

Snape, logo que Laura saiu, foi tomar um banho. Precisava relaxar seu corpo que ardia de desejo por ela. Queria continuar a beijá-la, a acariciá-la...mas não podia esquecer que trabalhava numa escola e, o que o Diretor pensaria de tudo isso? Vários empecilhos passavam pela sua mente...mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia parar de pensar nela um minuto sequer. Depois do banho tentou dormir, mas o gosto dos lábios dela não o deixavam....

Pela manhã, Snape recebeu uma coruja avisando que haveria uma reunião da Ordem, após o café, na sala do Diretor. Assim que entrou no Salão Principal, viu Laura. Ela estava linda, parecia feliz e radiante. Os olhares dos dois a toda hora se cruzavam e nesses momentos, eles sentiam um calor e os lábios pareciam que ficavam ressecados....

Laura tentava disfarçar, ficava conversando com seus colegas de mesa sobre o fim de Voldemort. Todos os alunos já sabiam da novidade pois, como é bem normal em Hogwarts, as notícias se espalham tão rapidamente que não é necessário nenhum tipo de mágica para que isso aconteça.

Mas, nem todos pareciam felizes com a morte do Lord das Trevas. Muitos alunos da mesa da Sonserina estavam com caras de "poucos amigos". Draco Malfoy deveria estar comemorando, pois, para sua felicidade conseguiu escapar da prisão, junto com Crabbe e Goyle. O Ministério decidiu dar uma segunda chance aos garotos, pois eles poderiam estar agindo sob influência dos pais. Mas, mesmo assim, Draco não estava satisfeito. Sua mãe e seu pai estavam presos em Azkaban e seus bens foram retidos pelo Ministério para investigação.

Após o café, Dumbledore se levantou e comunicou, oficialmente, a todos os alunos, o fim de Lord Voldemort. Quase todos os alunos aplaudiram de pé. Mas, o que fez os alunos pularem e vibrarem, foi quando o Diretor falou que, devido a esse acontecimento histórico, a escola teria uma semana de recesso. Os alunos que quisessem poderiam passar essa semana em casa.

Depois de toda essa "festa" no Salão Principal, os professores que faziam parte da Ordem da Fênix, junto com alguns alunos, foram para a sala do Diretor, para a reunião, inclusive Laura. Ela foi convidada, pois estava presente na noite da última batalha.

Dumbledore queria agradecer a todos por tudo que fizeram em nome da Ordem e do mundo bruxo. Avisou que o Ministro da Magia iria fazer uma festa em homenagem aos "Guerreiros da Ordem", mas ainda não havia marcado a data. Dumbledore agradeceu especialmente ao Professor Snape que, por todo o tempo, arriscou sua vida em nome da Ordem, fazendo serviço de espionagem junto aos Comensais da Morte.

A reunião foi bem rápida. O Diretor queria deixar todos à vontade para comemorarem. Dispensou todos, menos Snape. Queria conversar outro assunto em particular. Esperou que todos saíssem e falou:

- Aceita mais um chá, Severo?

- Não, obrigado.

- Bem, meu amigo, agora que Voldemort morreu, quero que saiba que não é mais obrigado a ficar trancafiado aqui em Hogwarts. Sinta-se à vontade para sair, se divertir, viajar.....e, se quiser, até mudar de vida e....de profissão!

- Não pretendo sair daqui de Hogwarts. Quero continuar dando aulas.

- Mesmo que tenha que continuar dando aula de Poções? Você sabe, o cargo de DCAT já está preenchido.

- Sim, eu sei. Mesmo assim, quero ficar, se você ainda me quiser aqui, é claro. – disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que quero que fique! Você é um professor maravilhoso. Não seria fácil encontrar outro à sua altura, Severo.

- Obrigado, Alvo.

- Mas....posso fazer uma pergunta? Como amigo....

- Sim, fale.

- Não pude deixar de observar a troca de olhares entre você e a Srta. Steen. O que está havendo, Severo?

- N...n...nada, Alvo.... – Snape ficou vermelho e sem saber o que dizer.

- Tudo bem, entendo que não esteja à vontade para falar disso....mas quero que saiba que meu desejo é vê-lo feliz. A Srta. Steen, apesar de ser aluna, é maior de idade, Severo. Não existe nada que proíba vocês dois de ficarem juntos, mesmo que seja aqui em Hogwarts.

Snape olhou para Dumbledore, sem dizer nada.

- Não precisa me responder nada agora, pode ir, mas....pense bem nisso que lhe disse.

Severo saiu da sala do diretor rapidamente. Sua cabeça parecia que rodava, estava completamente transtornado, confuso.... Um relacionamento entre professor e uma aluna, para ele, era uma coisa inconcebível. Ele foi para sua sala, na masmorra, pensar sobre o que Dumbledore lhe disse. Queria Laura, se sentia atraído por ela e....talvez até sentindo algo a mais. Se fosse ter algo com ela, teria que ser um relacionamento muito discreto. Os alunos, principalmente o trio grifinório, se descobrissem, iriam infernizar sua vida durante todo o tempo....

Ele ficou durante horas na sua sala. Tentou fazer algumas poções para distrair seus pensamentos, mas, por incrível que pareça, nem isso ele conseguia fazer. Errou a quantidade de ingredientes, o tempo de aquecimento, enfim, não conseguia se concentrar o suficiente para fazer isso. Pegou um livro na estante e sentou-se confortavelmente no sofá para ler. Também não deu certo....Laura não saía nem um segundo de sua cabeça... "O que eu tenho?"... "Por que esta mulher me perturba tanto?" – Snape se perguntava. Ele parou um pouco, tentando se acalmar e acabou se dando conta do que estava acontecendo...estava apaixonado....

Dumbledore tentava "escapar" da conversa que deveria ter com Harry sobre o livro. "Voldemort não deveria ter mencionado...." pensava o diretor. Ele estava preocupado com a reação do garoto. Teve um momento que não havia mais jeito, deveria enfrentar a curiosidade de Harry.

Potter entrou na sala do Diretor e estava decidido a permanecer lá até que Dumbledore conversasse com ele. Estava furioso.

- Sente-se, Harry. Aceita biscoitos?

- Não, obrigado. – ele estava sério e parecia furioso. – Só quero uma explicação.

Dumbledore suspirou.

- Pois bem.... Existe uma trouxa ..... – Alvo contou resumidamente tudo que sabia sobre a escritora e os livros.

Harry ficou com os olhos arregalados, praticamente não acreditando no que Dumbledore dizia.

- Essa mulher é doida! Será que não existe um feitiço que bloqueie esses sonhos?

- Estamos pesquisando um jeito. O Ministério já está trabalhando nisso há algum tempo, mas até agora não conseguiu nada.

- Podia ser como "Oclumência invertida"....sei lá!!! Qualquer coisa! Ela está invadindo a minha privacidade!

- Não é só a sua, Harry.

- De quem mais?

- Severo Snape também está muito aborrecido com isso.

- Como assim?

- Por exemplo, o que você viu na penseira dele e o que descobriu sobre ele ser seu tio.

- Tem razão.....isso é péssimo! Todos os trouxas, e alguns bruxos nascidos trouxas podem ler esses livros e descobrir tudo!

- É um risco.

- Tem muitos alunos que sabem disso?

- Pouquíssimos alunos....graças a Merlin!

- Hermione sabe?

- Acredito que sim, Harry. Não posso afirmar. Quem cuida disso é o Ministério, não eu. E, se ela sabe, é proibida de falar qualquer coisa. Principalmente aqui em Hogwarts. É expulsa na mesma hora e banida do mundo bruxo.

- Uau!! – Harry parecia um pouco mais aliviado. – Mas....e os Dursley, sabem disso?

- Por sorte, essa família não é muito fã de livros e sequer costuma visitar livrarias....

- O Senhor tem algum desses livros para eu ler?

- Não tenho. Quem comprou todos foi Severo. Ele ficou muito curioso para ler. Queria saber tudo em detalhes.

- Então eu não tenho chance nenhuma de ler, a não ser que compre os livros para mim....

- Severo não é tão cruel quanto parece, Harry. Vocês dois têm que se entender, ele é seu tio!

- Já disse isso prá ele? É mais fácil Sirius voltar do que Snape me aceitar como sobrinho...

- Com o tempo ele vai conhecer você melhor, Harry. Acredito que um dia vocês vão se dar bem....

**Capítulo 23 – Uma poção para esquentar!**

No outro dia, após o almoço, Laura foi para a biblioteca ler um livro. O dia estava chuvoso, Hogwarts estava deserta, pois muitos alunos haviam viajado para passar a semana de folga com seus familiares. Mas, o pior é que, desde a reunião da Ordem, Laura não tinha mais visto Snape. Não entendia porque ele não a procurava. Será que foi só aquele beijo? Será que ele se arrependeu? Mil pensamentos invadiam a cabeça dela.

Passou uma hora e Laura estava bem concentrada no livro. Estava tão distraída, que nem percebeu alguém que entrou sorrateiramente no local e ficou em pé lhe observando.

- Boa tarde.

Laura ergueu o olhar e quase levou um susto ao ver Snape.

- Olá, professor! – disse sorrindo.

- A senhorita está ocupada? – Perguntou ele com uma voz firme e um olhar sério.

- Não, só estou lendo um pouco para passar o tempo. Estou com minhas tarefas em dia... – disse fechando o livro. "Imagina se estaria ocupada para ele..." – pensou.

- Estou testando uma nova receita de poção e...preciso...que alguém me auxilie. Mas, claro que....se a senhorita estiver muito ocupada....

- Poção de que?

Snape olhou para os lados e deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Saberá se for me ajudar. – disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Isso é chantagem! – Laura sorriu.

- Entenda como quiser, senhorita.

"Será que é uma poção mesmo....ou uma desculpa?" – Laura pensou.

- O senhor sabe que eu adoro poções...eu vou, mesmo sem saber....

- Pode ser agora?

- Agora? Claro!!! – Laura guardou o livro na estante. – Vamos?

Eles saíram em direção ao laboratório de Snape. Laura caminhava logo atrás, só para ver as capas dele deslizando pelo corredor, como uma serpente. Adorava isso!

Chegando lá, Laura viu que o caldeirão de Snape já estava posicionado. Ele havia dito a verdade.

- Já estou com tudo preparado. Aqui estão os ingredientes que usarei. – disse apontando para uma mesa que estava ao lado do caldeirão.

- E o que eu tenho que fazer?

- Eu vou adicionando os ingredientes e a senhorita ficará mexendo, sem parar. Essa poção é muito delicada, tem que ter muito cuidado.

- Mas... o senhor vai me dizer que poção é essa?

- Terá que guardar segredo...

- Fique tranqüilo...tudo o que acontece, e que aconteceu aqui na masmorra...eu não vou falar prá ninguém! – disse com um olhar maroto.

Snape sorriu, mas não deu continuidade ao comentário dela.

- Essa é uma poção de invisibilidade. – disse com uma voz séria.

- Uau!!

- Eu já tentei outras receitas desse tipo de poção, mas a duração do efeito sempre foi muito curta: menos de quinze minutos!

- E essa, o senhor acredita que vai durar quanto tempo?

- A receita diz que, no mínimo, deve durar uma hora.

- Para que o senhor quer essa poção?

- A senhorita é muito curiosa....acho que está andando muito com aqueles grifinórios idiotas.... – Ele deu uma risadinha. – Não vamos perder tempo, acenda o fogo do caldeirão que eu vou acrescentar os ingredientes. Não pode parar de mexer um só segundo!

- Tudo bem.

Ele foi acrescentando os ingredientes. Laura, enquanto mexia o caldeirão, observava seu Mestre de Poções.

- Tem que mexer bem devagar. – disse ele.

- Assim? – ela diminuiu o ritmo.

Ele se aproximou dela, segurou na mão que ela estava segurando a colher e mostrou como ele queria que ela mexesse. Ela sentiu, quando ele fez isso, um calor lhe invadir o corpo inteiro. A mão quente e forte de Snape deixava-a completamente arrepiada. Ele não deixava ela perceber nada, mas também estava louco para abraçá-la e beijá-la.

Passou algum tempo, e ele continuava adicionando mais ingredientes. Os olhares dos dois se encontravam a cada instante. Cada vez que isso acontecia, os dois sorriam.

- Se estiver cansada de mexer, me avise.

- Acho que agüento mais um pouco.

- Estamos no fim. Vou colocar agora o último ingrediente e a senhorita mexe o caldeirão por mais uns cinco minutos. Após isso, deixaremos cozinhando em fogo bem baixo, durante duas horas.

Passaram os longos cinco minutos....

- Professor, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? – disse com um jeito de desconfiada.

- Sim.

- Por que o senhor não enfeitiçou a colher para ficar mexendo a poção?

- Er....eu...não queria arriscar. Confio mais na mão de uma bruxa do que numa colher enfeitiçada. – falou desviando o olhar.

Laura ficou vermelha.

Snape abaixou o fogo e tampou o caldeirão. Depois ficou arrumando as sobras de ingredientes.

- Acho que agora o senhor não precisa mais de mim, posso ir?

- Está com pressa? – disse ele fitando-a nos olhos e se aproximando.

- Não....é que....eu pensei....

- Pensou errado, senhorita.

Ele se aproximou mais ainda dela. Enlaçou-a em seus braços e a beijou. Laura foi praticamente pega de surpresa, novamente. Será que Snape era sempre imprevisível? De qualquer forma, ela estava adorando tudo isso. Deixou-se envolver naquele beijo. Sua cabeça pendeu para trás, entregando-se completamente a ele. Sentiu seu corpo todo se arrepiar de emoção. Snape a segurava firme e a puxava contra seu corpo, que também ardia de desejo por ela.

Eles pararam um pouco para respirar...

- Uau!!! – disse Laura se abanando com as mãos.

- Gostou? – ele perguntou sorrindo, olhando fixamente para ela, ainda segurando-a pela cintura.

- Hummm....- Laura revirou os olhos, pensando – acho que estou com dúvidas....terei que experimentar mais para ter certeza.

Snape sorriu e, lançando um olhar sedutor, abraçou-a mais uma vez com firmeza e beijou-a novamente. Desta vez ele colou ainda mais seu corpo no dela. Ficaram durante um bom tempo com suas línguas se entrelaçando e suas mãos percorrendo um o corpo do outro. Laura segurava forte nos ombros e nas costas de Snape. Às vezes passava as mãos nos cabelos dele. "Nem são tão oleosos como a Rowling falou nos livros..." – pensou. Ele, com uma mão, segurava-a fortemente pela cintura, a outra ele alisava as costas e, de vez em quando, "escorregava" a mão até as nádegas dela....

- E agora? – perguntou ele com um olhar maroto.

- Hummmm..... que tal mais um pouco?

- Ainda tem fôlego?

- Todo o fôlego do mundo! – disse abraçando ele.

Os beijos entre eles cada vez mais ficavam mais quentes e as mãos cada vez mais ousadas. Eles estavam tão envolvidos que não viram o tempo passar. De repente, o fogo, que aquecia o caldeirão, começou a crepitar. A poção estava derramando. Snape, ao ouvir o ruído, largou Laura e correu para desligar o fogo. Já havia passado uns dez minutos do tempo previsto para cozimento da poção.

- Perdemos a hora, professor! – falou Laura um pouco assustada.

- Espero não ter estragado a poção.

- Bem...qualquer coisa, repetimos tudo amanhã. – disse com um olhar safado.

Snape sorriu.

- Espero ....precisar só repetir uma coisa...não a poção.

- Humm....estou gostando....

- Agora vamos deixar esfriar. Só saberei o resultado amanhã pela manhã.

- E como vai saber? Vai testá-la?

- Sim, vou ter que testar. Vou usar um rato.

- Rabicho? – disse rindo.

- Se ele não estivesse preso em Azkaban, não seria má idéia!!!

Ele fechou o caldeirão e colocou numa mesa de pedra para esfriar.

- Não resta mais nada a fazer, por enquanto. Está com fome?

- Sim, com muita fome!

- O que acha de irmos jantar em Hogsmeade? A chuva passou e a noite parece estar bem agradável.

- Ótima idéia! Temos que aproveitar bem essa semana. Vou só trocar de roupa, não demoro.

- Mesmo?

- Prometo!!! No máximo quinze minutinhos...

- Ficarei aqui lhe esperando.

**Capítulo 24 – Jantar em Hogsmeade**

Laura realmente não demorou. Colocou um dos vestidos que comprou no Beco Diagonal que ainda não havia usado. Não era um vestido de festa, mas queria estar bem bonita para seu Mestre de Poções. Penteou os cabelos, colocou um perfume e voltou para a sala dele.

Snape só ajeitou os cabelos, não trocou de roupa.

- Para onde vamos, professor?

- Antes de lhe dizer para onde, tenho que fazer um pedido.

- O que é?

- Quando estivermos a sós, esqueça essas formalidades. Não precisa me chamar de "professor".

- Estou tão acostumada....mas tudo bem.....Severo.

- Assim está melhor.

- E você...também não vai ficar me chamando de "senhorita".

- Combinado.

- E agora, vai me dizer onde vamos jantar?

- É surpresa, mas tenho certeza de que vai gostar.

A noite, apesar de fria, estava bem agradável. Eles foram a pé até o vilarejo. Era a primeira vez que Laura via Hogsmeade a noite. De longe já avistaram as luzes da rua principal, que a cada passo, se aproximavam.

Chegando lá, Laura observou que a maioria das lojas ainda permanecia aberta. Diferente do mundo trouxa, as lojas de Hogsmeade funcionavam muito à noite, pois os bruxos achavam mais agradável fazer suas compras nesse horário. Eles seguiram pela rua principal, em direção a Dervish & Bangues. Laura já desconfiava para onde estavam indo, mas não comentou nada. Teve certeza quando, ao dobraram a esquerda, viu que, na esquina, estava a loja "Scrivenshaft's.

Pararam em frente ao local.

- Então, já conhecia Madame Puddifoot's?

- Só de ouvir falar....

- Vamos entrar?

Eles entram. O lugar era bem aconchegante. Perfeito para encontros de namorados. Estava todo esfumaçado e pouco iluminado. Havia mesinhas circulares que acomodavam confortavelmente duas pessoas. Durante o dia funcionava mais como uma casa de chá. À noite, eles serviam jantares especiais.

Eles se sentaram numa mesinha num canto bem no fundo. Preferiram, pois Snape não queria ser visto, para não haver comentários a seu respeito.

Não demorou muito e um bruxo veio atendê-los. Entregou um cardápio para eles escolherem o que queriam. Laura nunca havia visto um cardápio mágico. Os desenhos dos pratos e bebidas se mexiam e, se quisesse, podia até sentir o aroma, era só pedir.

- O que vamos comer? – perguntou Laura. – Tem tanta coisa nesse cardápio que não tenho idéia do que pedir!!!

- Sugiro escolher os pratos mais simples. A culinária bruxa é muito ampla e tem que ter cuidado, pois pode se pensar que está pedindo uma coisa e é outra...bem diferente.... E com os mais variados sabores....

- Como os feijõezinhos?

- Exatamente. Mas...tem bruxo que gosta.....

- Então....acho melhor você escolher. Não quero arriscar.

- Vamos começar com este aqui: "aveludado de vieiras ao leite de amêndoas". É uma delícia, eu já provei. Ele vem aromatizado com alecrim.

- Adoro alecrim!

- E para beber....pode ser vinho?

- Sim, vinho é um ótimo acompanhamento.

Enquanto saboreavam a comida e o vinho, aproveitaram para conversar um pouco.

- Laura...estive pensando...

- O que?

- Você...sabe tanto a meu respeito e eu, não sei praticamente nada sobre sua vida.

- Não há muito o que falar sobre a minha vida. O que aconteceu de mais importante...o que realmente me deixou feliz....foi conhecer o mundo bruxo, e isso você já sabe da história.

- E, antes disso, o que você fazia? Morava com seus pais? Era casada? Estudava?

- Nossa, quantas perguntas!!! Não pensei que você fosse tão curioso....

- Há muita coisa sobre mim que você não sabe.

- Vou ter que descobrir!!!

- Talvez eu conte alguma coisa...mas agora me fale sobre você!

- Bem....eu trabalhava num escritório. Sou contadora formada por uma universidade trouxa, é claro! Morava com meus pais. Nunca fui casada e tive poucos namorados, mas muitos amigos e amigas.

- Nunca casou, então....por quê?

- Nunca achei um trouxa que me interessasse realmente....

Snape riu.

- E você...já foi casado?

- Isso não tá escrito no livro também? – disse com um jeito irônico.

- Para tristeza das fãs do Mestre de Poções...não fala nada, praticamente nada da sua vida pessoal.

- Fãs?! Eu tenho fãs?

- Muitas...mas não me peça detalhes....sou ciumenta....

Snape riu novamente.

- Então...vai me dizer alguma coisa?

- Não muita....não gosto de falar de mim, pensei que soubesse.

- Isso eu sei, mas também sou curiosa....

- Só vou lhe dizer que nunca fui casado, só para a ciumenta não ficar preocupada...

- Porque?

- Nunca achei uma bruxa que me interessasse realmente.... – disse num tom irônico.

- Humpf! Roubando minha frase, então.....

- Não roubei...só peguei emprestado..... Queria era roubar outra coisa.....

- O que?

- Não sabe? Nem imagina? - disse com um olhar sedutor.

Laura entendeu e sorriu para ele.

- Acho que aqui não dá.....tem muita gente... – comentou ela.

- Concordo...não quero esses bruxos fofocando sobre nós....

- Já pensou se a Rita Skeeter desconfia...

- Não quero nem pensar...aquela louca consegue virar o mundo bruxo de cabeça para baixo.... Ela um dia vai acabar presa em Azkaban.....pelo menos é o desejo de muitos bruxos!!!

- Tomara!!!

Eles ficaram no restaurante conversando por um longo tempo. Laura estava conhecendo outro Snape, diferente do comentado nos livros. Ele, com todo aquele jeito cruel e sarcástico, se mostrava muito gentil e até divertido. Laura adorava o "humor negro" de Snape.

Quando o restaurante fechou, eles saíram caminhando vagarosamente em direção ao castelo. Fazia muito frio, mas a noite estava agradável. As nuvens haviam ido embora e as estrelas começavam a aparecer. A lua, que estava na sua fase cheia, iluminava a noite.

Laura sentia vontade de passar a noite inteira ao lado dele. Ele também queria, mas a respeitava muito. Não tinha nem coragem de convidá-la para mais uma taça de vinho na masmorra, por medo de não resistir.

Chegando no castelo, na entrada do salão comunal, Snape mexeu com a varinha e lançou um feitiço de ilusão.

- Para que isso, Severo?

- Quero te desejar....boa noite.

A voz dele parecia ainda mais macia e quente, o que fez o sangue de Laura ferver. Ela olhou nos olhos dele e ele a puxou para junto de seu corpo e a beijou. Snape também sentia seu corpo pegando fogo e se controlava o máximo que podia o desejo de tê-la como mulher naquela noite mesmo....

Ele se afastou, vagarosamente, e desfez o feitiço ilusório. Esperou que Laura entrasse e foi para seu quarto tentar dormir.

**Capítulo 25 – Um passeio a Londres**

Ao raiar do dia, Laura acordou com um barulho na janela. Estava sozinha em seu quarto, pois Kelly foi passar a semana com seus pais. Levantou, ainda meio sonolenta, e foi até a janela ver o que era.

Era uma coruja negra e trazia um bilhete e um botão de rosa vermelha. O bilhete era de Snape:

"_Laura:_

_A poção que fizemos ontem ficou perfeita!_

_E, para comemorar...o que você acha de passearmos em Londres hoje?_

_Podemos ir logo após o café. _

_Aguardo sua resposta._

_S.S."_

Laura sorriu, cheirou a rosa e respondeu que adoraria passar o dia em Londres.

Chegando no Caldeirão Furado, Snape e Laura cumprimentaram Tom. Sentaram-se numa mesa para decidir onde iriam:

- Para onde vamos, Severo?

- Na verdade não planejei nada, o que você sugere?

- Que tal um passeio no mundo trouxa?

- É...parece interessante...

- Então tá, mas você decide onde iremos!

- Eu? Quem conhece o mundo trouxa é você!!!

- Bem....podemos visitar algumas livrarias. Aqui na Charing Cross existem várias! Também podemos fazer um passeio de barco, ir a um café, sei lá!.....

- Hummm.... gostei da idéia do passeio de barco...

Eles se dirigiram para a estação de metrô. Snape tentava agir normalmente, mas acabou se atrapalhando um pouco com a roleta. Depois, quase que a porta do metrô fecha com a perna dele pelo lado de fora. Laura tentou se segurar o máximo, mas era difícil não rir ao ver ele completamente confuso no mundo trouxa.

Chegando no pier, escolheram um dos passeios mais interessantes. Levava a Greenwich, passando por baixo da linda Tower Bridge, a ponte da Torre.

Snape, apesar de atrapalhado, estava gostando da idéia. Nunca havia passeado pelo mundo trouxa, muito menos feito um passeio de barco pela cidade! Eles conversaram muito. Laura contava histórias sobre sua vida, sua infância ... Snape escutava, perguntava...mas evitava o máximo falar de si mesmo. Muitas vezes Laura fazia uma pergunta "direta", deixando-o completamente sem jeito.

Saindo de lá, eles caminharam um pouco e foram almoçar. Laura, após o almoço, levou Snape para visitar algumas lojas. Eles entraram numa loja esotérica e Snape se controlou para não rir. Ele não imaginava que os trouxas pudessem gostar tanto de bruxas!!! Viu caldeirões, incensos e até algumas ervas para serem usadas em poções!!! Ele não entendia como isso era possível...

Depois, para aproveitar mais um pouquinho o sol, foram a um parque. Sentaram na grama, próximo a uma árvore. Snape aproveitou que haviam muitos casais namorando no parque e abraçou Laura e a beijou, suavemente.

A noite já estava se aproximando, já eram 5 horas da tarde. Eles foram até uma cafeteria próxima à praça. O lugar era bem aconchegante. Havia uma lareira que aquecia o lugar. As mesinhas eram pequenas e quadradas, com cadeiras estofadas, tudo estilo italiano. Laura escolheu cafés especiais para os dois, com creme e canela. Snape estava com fome, e pediu uns pãezinhos.

- Nunca pensei que fosse passar um dia no meio dos trouxas.... – disse Snape.

- E gostou?

- É divertido, mas você conseguiu fazer isso comigo?

Laura riu.

- Não conte para ninguém, vai acabar com a minha reputação!!!

- Pode deixar!!! Imagine....seria a notícia da semana no Profeta Diário: "Professor Snape passa um dia inteirinho se divertindo junto com os trouxas" ... Os grifinórios iriam adorar!!! – Laura falou sarcasticamente.

- Lanço uma maldição em você se fizer isso!

- Ohhh! Estou morrendo de medo!!!

Eles saíram da cafeteria, caminhando em direção do Caldeirão Furado, Snape continuava a falar:

- Ultimamente tem acontecido tantas coisas diferentes na minha vida....às vezes me olho no espelho e nem parece eu mesmo...

- Por que acha isso?

- Pensa bem.....primeiro aparece uma louca no Beco Diagonal que, além de esbarrar em mim, inventa de querer estudar em Hogwarts....uma nascida trouxa!!!

Laura riu.

- se não bastasse....essa mesma aluna, além de conseguir, por milagre, estudar lá, consegue ser selecionada para a Sonserina e....ainda por cima....

- O que? – Laura continuava a rir.

- Ela......acho que ela me enfeitiçou!!! Só pode ser isso!!!

- Como assim?

Ele parou de caminhar, olhou nos olhos dela e segurou-a forte pela cintura.

- Sou louco por ela!!! – Ele disse numa voz firme e seus lábios quase encostando nos dela.

- Mesmo? Então porque não a beija???

Snape puxou-a mais para junto de seu corpo e lhe deu um beijo ardente e cheio de desejo. Ficaram encostados numa parede de pedra, no meio da rua. Como já era noite, não havia muitas pessoas passando por ali.

- Já está tarde, temos que ir embora, Severo.

- Eu sei...mas, está tão agradável...queria ficar mais tempo....

- Porque não ficamos mais um pouco? Que horas fecha o Caldeirão Furado?

- O problema não é esse, lá fica sempre aberto. – disse Snape com cara de quem estava programando algo em sua mente - Eu só não quero acabar acordando Alvo....

- Ah...então vamos... – disse Laura.

- Mas....o que você acha se passarmos a noite aqui em Londres?

Laura olhou para ele surpresa.

- Desculpe-me....talvez eu tenha sido um pouco...apressado.....

- Não!! Só que....eu não esperava....

- Se não quiser, eu entendo....

- Eu quero, claro que quero!! Mas, vamos ficar onde? – ela se apressou em responder, não podia perder a chance!

- Estou pensando....o Caldeirão Furado não é um local apropriado....existe muita fofoca...

- Podemos ir para um hotel trouxa....

- Mais trouxas....você quer me enlouquecer!!! – disse num tom irônico.

- Conheço um hotel bem agradável, é simples, mas acho que você vai gostar. Umas amigas minhas brasileiras, quando vieram passar uns dias aqui em Londres, ficaram nesse hotel. Ele fica aqui perto....

- Então vamos para lá!

Chegaram no Edward Lear Hotel. O clima do casarão do século 18 era bem informal. Na recepção havia uma lareira e um sofá bem aconchegante. O hotel era administrado por uma família, o que dava a impressão de "estar em casa".

Estavam se dirigindo para o quarto, quando passaram por uma sala, onde Laura viu um computador conectado com a internet. Ficou bem "tentada" a enviar alguns e-mails para suas amigas contando as novidades. Mas o que contaria? Quem iria acreditar que ela estava se hospedando num hotel para passar a noite com o Professor Severo Snape? No mínimo a chamariam de demente!!!

Entraram no quarto. Os dois estavam bem nervosos. Laura sentia suas pernas tremerem...tinha vontade de se beliscar para ter certeza de que tudo não passava de um sonho...Snape também, queria que saísse tudo perfeito.

Laura começou a mostrar o quarto para Snape. Falou sobre as luzes, a tv, o aquecimento.... Snape a interrompeu:

- Eu não vim aqui para ter aula de Estudos dos Trouxas.... – disse com um olhar sedutor enquanto se aproximava dela.

Laura ficou parada, olhando profundamente para ele. Sua respiração começava a ficar mais acelerada, estava muito ansiosa...

Snape a abraçou e começou a beijá-la suavemente. As mãos dele começaram a percorrer o corpo dela. Ele puxou–a para mais perto.

- Eu quero você....agora! – disse com uma voz firme e quente, olhando fixamente nos olhos dela.

Os lábios de Laura buscaram os de Snape e eles se beijaram novamente. Ela se afastou e começou, lentamente, de maneira sensual, a se despir. Ele ficou paralisado, hipnotizado.... Ele também deixou seu corpo nu.

Segurou-a e deitou-a na cama. Parou por um momento e olhou para ela nua na cama. O corpo branco, todo arrepiado e um sorriso nos lábios. Snape sorriu também e seus dedos começaram a tocar cada parte do corpo dela. Percorria toda a extensão, como se quisesse gravar na memória cada curva dela. Laura suspirava, gemia... O toque dele era suave, a mão quente. Os olhos de Laura brilhavam e pareciam implorar por mais...

Snape parecia querer torturá-la. Suas mãos pareciam brincar pelo corpo dela. Finalmente encontrou os seios dela que estavam ouriçados e gritando de desejo. Snape acariciou-os suavemente. Laura olhava para os olhos dele, que pareciam ainda mais profundos, misteriosos e completamente cheios de desejo. Ele aproximou seus lábios dos seios dela e começou a percorrê-lo com a língua. Laura gemeu, sentindo seu corpo formigar ainda mais. Os lábios dele eram quentes, úmidos, macios...

Snape continuou escorregando seus lábios pelo corpo dela, e brincando com a língua. Queria sentir o sabor de cada parte do corpo de Laura. Ela sentia como se uma onda invadisse todo seu corpo e sua respiração ficou mais acelerada, ela gritou.

Ele sorriu e foi posicionando seu corpo em cima do dela. Laura sentia seu corpo vibrar. Ele a beijou e, olhando-a nos olhos, empurrou suavemente seu corpo contra o dela. Laura gemeu forte.

Seus corpos estavam úmidos, suados. Ele se movimentava e ela, gemendo, segurava nos lençóis. Laura sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, parecia que ia saltar pela boca, e sua respiração ficou ainda mais ofegante.

Ele se deitou na cama, olhando desejosamente para ela, que se posicionou em cima dele. Ela sorriu.

Laura movimentava seu corpo ao encontro do dele. Ele acariciava-a. Ela segurava seus cabelos com uma das mãos e com a outra alisava o peito dele, branco e suado.

Snape ficou ainda mais enlouquecido. Olhava para ela que parecia vibrar a cada toque de suas mãos. Ele gemia. Laura parecia uma loba selvagem, com um olhar fixo nele, movimentando-se como um relâmpago. Ele sentia seu sangue pulsar, seu corpo gritar e gemeu ainda mais forte. Laura queria mais....beijou-o violentamente. Ele novamente foi para cima dela, abraçando-a. Segurou forte e ela, sentindo todo o calor que vinha do corpo dele, gritou. Snape deu uma última estocada forte, apertando ainda mais o corpo dela com as mãos e também gritou.

Laura acordou. Snape estava ainda deitado, mas acordado, olhando para ela e sorrindo.

- Bom dia. – disse ele. – Dormiu bem?

- Maravilhosamente bem.... – disse se espreguiçando.

- Eles servem o café no quarto, ou temos que descer?

- Acho que temos que descer...

- Tudo bem, de qualquer forma, não podemos demorar mais....temos que voltar.

- Temos mesmo? Queria ficar mais..... – Laura sorriu.

- Alvo deve estar preocupado. Eu nunca me ausentei tanto tempo nessa época do ano...

Chegando em Hogwarts, notaram que Dumbledore estava sentado na sua escrivaninha, bem próximo à lareira.

- Bom dia! – disse o diretor sorrindo – Como foi o passeio?

Laura e Snape ficaram levemente corados. Snape respondeu:

- Foi muito agradável, Alvo.

Dumbledore notou que eles ficaram um pouco sem jeito de comentar sobre o passeio. Resolveu mudar de assunto. Pegou um envelope em cima de sua mesa e falou:

- O convite para a festa do Ministro chegou hoje.

- Convite? – perguntou Snape.

- Você não lembra? Ele prometeu dar uma festa em homenagem aos guerreiros da Ordem da Fênix, para comemorar a derrota de Voldemort.

- Ah, havia me esquecido. – fez uma expressão de desânimo. - Tenho que ir a esta festa mesmo, Alvo?

- Creio que sim, Severo. A sua presença é muito importante.

Snape fez uma careta e cruzou os braços.

- Tenho certeza de que vai gostar e...- olhou para Laura – a senhorita também é convidada para a festa.

- Eu? Mas eu não fiz nada, nem pertencia a Ordem....

- Se não fosse pela senhorita, meu querido Severo não estaria mais entre nós....

Snape e Laura coraram.

- E quando será esta festa, Alvo?

- Será no Equinócio de Primavera, na mansão do Ministro.

**Capítulo 26 – A desconfiança de Kelly**

As aulas recomeçaram. Snape e Laura continuavam a se encontrar, mas sempre à noite. Eles decidiram não contar nada para ninguém, pelo menos por enquanto. Laura inventava as mais diferentes desculpas para ir até a masmorra.

Laura tinha um comportamento exemplar nas aulas de Poções, mas agia como uma aluna normal. Snape evitava olhar muito para ela, apesar de ser difícil.

Mas, tudo não poderia ser tão simples. Kelly, a colega de quarto de Laura, estava muito desconfiada. Observava o horário que Laura chegava no quarto para dormir. Tinha certeza de que algo estava acontecendo e acreditava que Laura estava namorando alguém da escola.

Kelly aproveitou uma noite em que Laura foi mais cedo para o quarto, e resolveu fazer um interrogatório.

- O que houve que veio cedo para o quarto hoje?

- Hoje estou cansada. Vou ler um pouco, depois vou dormir.

- Sabe de uma coisa....nunca vi você escrevendo no seu diário...

Laura olhou para Kelly com espanto. Ficou quieta por um segundo e se lembrou do dia em que ganhou o livro e inventou essa desculpa para a colega.

- Ah! Eu....escrevo escondida....

- E...você guarda ele aqui no quarto?

- Aha! Acha mesmo que eu iria te contar? – disse Laura em tom sarcástico.

- Tudo bem....sei que não contaria....

Laura se virou e começou a mexer em seus livros. Mas, Kelly continuou:

- Que tipo de coisas você escreve no seu diário? – Laura encarou Kelly, já estava ficando furiosa. – Digo....curiosidade....queria saber se você tem algum namorado....ou se está apaixonada....

- Você é muito curiosa, Kelly. – Laura ficou séria. – Sabe, eu vim para Hogwarts para estudar, e faço isso quase que o tempo todo. Passo horas na biblioteca lendo, estudando. Às vezes vou até a sala dos professores tirar algumas dúvidas e conversar com eles.

- Vai me dizer que só estuda? Eu não acredito. Aposto que você anda se encontrando com alguém....à noite....

- Boa noite, Kelly. – Laura desistiu de ler e deitou-se na cama. Queria encerrar o assunto.

Kelly não ficou satisfeita, e Laura sabia disso. Então, resolveu conversar sobre o assunto com Snape.

No outro dia, logo após o jantar, foi até a masmorra.

- Precisamos conversar, Severo. – disse após se cumprimentarem com um beijo.

- Pela sua expressão, parece ser algo sério.

- Kelly desconfia que estou namorando alguém aqui na escola. Fica observando a hora que vou me deitar....

Ele se virou, e fechou a cara, ficando sério.

- A Senhorita deve se comportar. Não pode ficar se ausentando de seus aposentos após o horário, muito menos para encontros amorosos...

Laura riu.

- A culpa é sua!!!

- Minha? – abraçou ela – É....talvez seja....

- O que vamos fazer? Deste jeito a escola inteira vai descobrir tudo...

- Isso certamente vai acabar acontecendo, os alunos de Hogwarts são muito espertos... principalmente....

- É...neles mesmo que eu estava pensando....vai ser um "prato cheio"..

- Vou pensar a respeito....

Era um sábado. Faltava uma semana para o dia da festa. Laura até já havia encomendado um novo vestido com Madame Malkin.

Snape acordou cedo e foi conversar com o Diretor. Dumbledore estava tomando seu desjejum.

- Bom dia, Alvo.

- Bom dia, Severo. Está servido?

- Sim, obrigado.

- Você parece meio tenso, Severo. O que há?

- É sobre a minha relação com Laura....

- Está com algum problema?

- De certa forma.... – Snape sentou-se na cadeira – Até agora temos nos encontrado em sigilo, você sabe.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Mas, parece que... há alunos....desconfiados de que Laura está.... escondendo algo.... A Srta. Kiedmann acredita que Laura está... se encontrando às escondidas...

- E o que você pretende fazer a respeito?

- Estive pensando, nesses últimos dias... – Snape se levantou da cadeira e começou a andar de um lado para outro, nervoso – Aliás, pensei muito mesmo, Alvo. E.... cheguei a conclusão que....é mais aconselhável assumir – passou a mão nos cabelos. – Sei que não será nada fácil... principalmente para mim, mas... terei que suportar...

Dumbledore deu uma risadinha e disse:

- Você terá que enfrentar, durante um tempo, as brincadeiras dos alunos, mas.... são só crianças, Severo. Logo irão se acostumar com a idéia de seu Mestre de Poções ter uma... namorada....

- Receio que demore um pouco para eles se acostumarem... Para falar a verdade, esta palavra "namorada" ainda me soa um tanto...estranha.... De qualquer forma, eu não suporto mais viver escondido... Não sou mais um espião, muito menos um Comensal da Morte.... Agora sou apenas um professor!

- Você já conversou com Laura a respeito disso?

- Ainda não. É que....estive pensando em outra coisa....

- Em que?

- Pensei em...que seria melhor se.... ficarmos....noivos... – as palavras saíram raspando pela garganta de Snape.

Dumbledore levantou-se da cadeira, sorridente e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Snape.

- Mas isso é maravilhoso, Severo!

- Então...você acha...uma boa idéia?!

- Claro! Uma ótima idéia!

- Será que ela irá aceitar?

- Tenho certeza que sim. – Dumbledore sentou-se. – Eu notei aqueles olhos brilhando, cada vez que olhavam para você, Severo, no primeiro dia que a vi. Ela é apaixonada por você, Severo.

Snape deu um sorriso discreto, agradeceu os conselhos do Diretor e saiu da sala. Foi até o corujal e mandou um recado para Laura pedindo que viesse até a masmorra o quanto antes.

- O que houve, Severo?

- Temos um assunto sério a tratar. – Ele olhou fixamente para ela. Estava tão nervoso que nem abraçou-a. – Sente-se, por favor.

- Você está tão estranho.... o que está havendo?

- Estive pensando sobre o que você me falou....

- O que?

- A desconfiança de sua colega....sobre sua ausência....

- E...

- Decidi que...seria melhor se...assumirmos...

- Você acha? – Laura suspirou aliviada – Mas, eles....você.....

- Eu sei, será uma tarefa difícil, mas estou disposto a fazer isso... – levantou uma sobrancelha – a não ser que... não queira...

- Eu?? Claro que quero, Severo!! – disse sorrindo.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, no sofá, e segurou a mão dela, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos.

- Também pensei que....ao assumirmos....poderíamos aproveitar....se você quiser....

- Fala, Severo!!!

- O que você acha se...ficarmos noivos?

Laura engoliu a seco, não podia acreditar. Uma lágrima escorregou pelo seu rosco. Ela não conseguia falar.

- Talvez eu tenha me precipitado... – disse enquanto se afastava dela. – Provavelmente deve achar que...é um pouco cedo para propor esse tipo de coisa....

- Bem.... é que....você me pegou de surpresa...eu realmente não esperava ... – o sorriso tomava cota de Laura e seus olhos estavam cheios d'água.

- Certamente irá querer um tempo para ...pensar.... – virou-se de costas para ela. Ele estava muito nervoso.

- Tempo para pensar? Não há o que pensar, Severo! Eu...na verdade...sempre quis....

Ele virou-se rapidamente e a encarou.

- Então....

- Claro que aceito, Severo!!! Você...é o homem da minha vida!

Snape sorriu, um pouco sem jeito, e se aproximou dela. Os olhos dele pareciam ainda mais profundos e brilhavam.

- Não vai me beijar? – disse ela com um sorriso, se aproximando dele.

Ele puxou-a com força, abraçou-a e deu o beijo mais longo e mais apaixonado possível. A emoção tomou conta de Snape. Ele mal podia acreditar. Ela também!!! Nunca havia passado por sua cabeça que um dia iria casar com Snape....

Eles optaram por fazer uma cerimônia íntima. Snape foi até o Beco Diagonal e comprou um par de alianças. O noivado aconteceu na sexta à noite. Jantaram em Hogsmeade e convidaram somente Dumbledore e McGonagall para testemunhar o acontecimento.

Decidiram que, na festa na mansão do Ministro, iriam aparecer juntos, como um casal, e a partir desta data, não esconderiam mais de ninguém.

**Capítulo 27 – A festa do Ministro**

Laura acordou cedo, novamente com uma coruja bicando sua janela. Kelly permanecia dormindo, nem ouviu o barulho. Laura abriu a janela e a coruja preta de Snape entrou. Trazia uma linda rosa vermelha e um bilhete.

"_Querida Laura:_

_Estarei muito ocupado durante o dia de hoje, ajudando Alvo com assuntos da escola. Ele liberou minha lareira para a rede flu, então, me encontre aqui na masmorra para irmos à festa._

_Um beijo_

_S.S."_

Laura sorriu e guardou o bilhete. A coruja foi embora e Laura ficou ainda mais um pouco na janela, apreciando a primavera se aproximar. Estava se sentindo nas nuvens. Estava feliz, mas ao mesmo ansiosa pela reação dos amigos na festa.

A noite finalmente chegou. Laura chamou Winky para lhe ajudar a se arrumar para a festa. Colocou um longo vestido negro, justo e com um decote um pouco ousado nas costas. Prendeu os cabelos num coque frouxo, deixando cair alguns cachos. Fez uma maquiagem discreta e usou o perfume preferido de Snape.

Chegou na masmorra e viu Snape em frente ao espelho, ajeitando a roupa. Ele estava lindíssimo. Usava uma elegante roupa preta, feita com um tecido leve e com um caimento perfeito. Ela parou atrás dele, refletindo também no espelho.

- Está linda, como sempre – ele se virou, e a abraçou.

- Você também.... – Snape sorriu com o canto da boca – Bem....vamos?

A mansão do Ministro ficava na cidade Plymouth, uma cidade portuária da Inglaterra, situada relativamente próximo à Londres, cercada pelos mais espetaculares campos da Grã-Bretanha, por exemplo: Dartmoor e Cornuália. A casa era magnífica, um luxo! Protegida com feitiços antitrouxas e muros altos. Um grande jardim, com muitas árvores, cercava o lugar. Logo na entrada, havia uma sala, não muito grande, com quatro lareiras, para os convidados que chegassem através da rede flu. Snape e Laura chegaram e subiram as escadarias que levavam ao salão de festas.

O salão era bem amplo e estava iluminado com uma espécie de globos de luz roxa, que ficavam suspensos no ar, próximos ao teto. As janelas eram amplas, com cortinas brancas com detalhes em dourado. O piso era de madeira brilhosa. As mesas eram redondas e acomodavam oito pessoas, com um arranjo no centro com flores roxas. Havia vários elfos domésticos servindo petiscos e bebidas aos convidados. No fundo do salão, havia um grupo de musi-bruxos tocando músicas ambientais.

Bruxos e bruxas da alta sociedade já haviam chegado, inclusive os outros convidados que vieram de Hogwarts. Snape e Laura sentaram-se junto com Dumbledore, McGonagall e outros membros da Ordem da Fênix.

O famoso grupinho de Hogwarts não poderia ter deixado de notar o casal que havia acabado de entrar no salão, de braços dados. Os olhares dos três estavam paralisados em Snape e Laura. Harry foi o primeiro a comentar:

- Eu já vi essa cena antes....

- Não deve ser detenção...não desta vez.... – falou Rony em tom de desânimo.

- Provavelmente ele deve estar obrigando-a, de alguma forma....

- Maldição Imperius, só pode ser!

- Parem vocês dois! – advertiu Hermione. – Que mania horrível, criticar os outros....Tá certo que ele é um morcego seboso e insuportável, mas...vai ver que Laura gosta de homens...difíceis....

- Argh! – Rony fez gestos como se estivesse vomitando.

- Ela é tão linda....e ir a uma festa em companhia de um seboso....isso não é normal!

Quando, aparentemente, todos os convidados já haviam chegado à festa, o Ministro, Johnnatan Cleary, um bruxo de uns 50 anos, mas muito bonito e sorridente, entrou no salão. Foi até o fundo, próximo onde os músicos estavam e, usando o feitiço "Sonorus" falou aos convidados.

- Sejam bem vindos! Como todos sabem, ofereci esta festa em homenagem a um grupo de bruxos que, com muito esforço, dedicação e trabalho, livrou, não só o nosso mundo, como o mundo dos trouxas, de um ser maligno e cruel. Esse grupo, chamado "Ordem da Fênix" conseguiu, finalmente, derrotar o Lord das Trevas.

Todos aplaudiram. O Ministro sorriu e continuou com as homenagens. Falou o nome de quase todos os membros da Ordem, inclusive o da família Weasley, cujos sorrisos estavam estampados nos rostos.

- Aproveito essa oportunidade para nomear um bruxo, que, além de pertencer à Ordem da Fênix, também tem ajudado o Ministério com seus conhecimentos e sua diplomacia. Bem, na verdade eu poderia ficar enumerando várias qualidades desse bruxo, mas...prefiro resumir, entregando a ele um prêmio. – Ele percorreu os olhos pelos convidados, estacionando-os na mesa onde estava Dumbledore. – Convido o Professor Severo Snape a receber o título de Bruxo de Primeira Classe da Ordem de Merlin!

Os aplausos encheram o salão.

Neste momento, Snape estranhamente sorriu, na frente de todos. Ninguém, jamais havia visto ele assim. Estufou o peito e, com um andar imponente, se dirigiu até o onde estava o Ministro. Eles se cumprimentaram e o Ministro lhe entregou um anel, símbolo do título que acabava de receber. Era um anel de ouro branco, todo desenhado com símbolos mágicos. Snape colocou-o no dedo médio e, também utilizando o feitiço _Sonorus_, falou, em um tom sério:

- Agradeço muito esse prêmio..... – parou um segundo – Os bruxos que me conhecem sabem que...sempre foi meu objetivo atingir esse grau.... – todos aplaudiram – Quero....aproveitar e dedicar esse prêmio a duas pessoas.... que....se não fosse por elas....eu sequer teria vindo a essa festa.....Alvo Dumbledore – ele olhou para o diretor que sorria – e também a minha noiva... Laura Steen.... Obrigado! - Laura olhava para ele e estava pálida, com os olhos cheios d'água. Estava muito emocionada.

Novamente houve uma invasão de aplausos. Os convidados que vieram de Hogwarts fofocavam a respeito do que Snape falou, principalmente o trio grifinório:

- _Caraca_! Ela endoidou de vez!!! – Harry passava a mão pelo cabelo, totalmente incrédulo.

- Sou obrigada a concordar com vocês.. – falou Hermione – Snape! Ela não deve estar nada bem.... quando voltarmos para Hogwarts, conversarei com ela. Talvez precise de ajuda!

- Imagina se essa louca decide casar....vai aumentar a quantidade de "Snapes" na face da Terra.... Isso pode causar algum desequilíbrio ecológico entre os bruxos...... invasão de "morceguinhos"..... – Rony não falava coisa com coisa, totalmente surpreso com a notícia.

A festa não se prolongou muito. Após todos os cumprimentos, foi servido um luxuoso jantar e muitos doces.

**Capítulo 28 – As férias estão chegando....**

O fim do ano letivo estava se aproximando. Laura estava satisfeitíssima com suas notas. A mais alta foi em Poções, sua matéria favorita. Snape ficou um pouco sem jeito quando entregou as notas para o Diretor e repetiu inúmeras vezes que não deu nenhum ponto para Laura, ela tirou essa nota pelo seu próprio esforço e estudo.

Hermione, Harry e Rony conversaram várias vezes com Laura sobre seu noivado com Snape. Insistiram muito que ela deveria fazer exames com Madame Pomfrey, pois não deveria estar bem.... noivar com Snape não era normal! Alegaram que ela, antes de tomar uma decisão dessas, deveria conhecer mais sobre seu noivo. Chegaram até a verificar, durante um tempo, a comida de Laura, para se certificarem de que não estava contaminada com alguma erva alucinógena. Laura somente ria da maneira com que seus colegas tentavam "protegê-la". Após muitas conversas, os amigos acabaram aceitando que, futuramente, Laura iria se casar com Snape.

No penúltimo dia de aula, após o jantar, como de costume, Laura foi até a masmorra namorar um pouco. Mas, naquele dia, estava deprimida...as férias estavam próximas. Daqui a dois dias teria que embarcar no trem e voltar para Londres, para longe de Snape....será que iria suportar?

Entrou na masmorra e viu que Snape estava sentado no sofá próximo a Lareira, bebendo uma taça de vinho, parecendo pensativo.

- Severo... – sentou-se ao lado de Snape e o beijou, levemente.

Ele viu que ela não estava com aquele olhar brilhante e feliz de sempre, e perguntou:

- O que você tem? Está triste?

- Férias....

- Não gosta de férias?

- Mais ou menos....é bom descansar.... mas....

- Mas? – levantou a sobrancelha.

- Sei que você sempre ficou, nas suas férias, aqui em Hogwarts e... bem.... eu....

- Eu ultimamente tenho passado minhas férias aqui na escola. É um pouco isolado, mas tranqüilo. Leio, preparo minhas poções.... sem aquele agito diário das crianças...

- É... – Laura parecia que esperava alguma resposta dele, algum convite, qualquer coisa!

- E você, onde pretende passar suas férias? Já fez planos?

- Não tenho planos..... Talvez fique na casa de meus tios em Londres, mas, também gostaria de visitar meus pais, no Brasil....

- Estive pensando.....

- No que? – os olhos de Laura começavam a criar vida novamente.

- O que você acha de passarmos as férias juntos?

- Jura?

- Agora sou um bruxo livre, não preciso me esconder mais de Você-sabe-quem....podemos viajar....se você quiser...

- Claro que quero, Severo!! Eu....estava esperando por isso!!! – os olhos dela brilhavam intensamente. Abraçou seu Professor de Poções preferido e o beijou apaixonadamente.

**Nota da Autora**

Bem....para onde eles foram nas férias? Como foi?

Ahahaha! Sinto muito, isso é outra fic!!!

54


End file.
